


Blind Love

by misteeirene



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Prostitution, Rape, Slash, Underage - Freeform, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 76,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrong boy who Lived. Dumbledore declared Harry a squib and so he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle. What will everyone do when they find out that Harry is the true prophecy child? What condition will the Order find Harry in when they finally locate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The true prophecy child!

I do not own Harry Potter.

Don't shoot me!!!!! I know that I hardly have time to update my other three fics. This plot was bugging me, so I decided to start it so I could clear my head for the other fics. I hope you enjoy it and let me know if I should continue! I will try to keep Dumbledore a good guy in this one :)

-a- -a- -a- -a- 

Voldemort sneered at the cowering red head that was sniveling at his feet. He really was a pathetic excuse for a wizard. Cackling, he looked back up at the old wizard who was pointing his wand at his chest. "You call yourself the greatest wizard of the age Dumbledore, yet in all your wisdom, you proclaimed this weak child as the prophesied one."

Dumbledore looked at the Dark Lord in confusion. "What are you talking about Tom? Liam Potter is the Chosen One, he vanquished you when he was just a babe." He was trying to keep Tom talking until help arrived. He had to save Liam, he was their only hope for defeating Voldemort. He was a little disappointed that Tom took Liam down so easy, but he was only fifteen and still needed training.

Voldemort threw his head back and laughed. "This is not the snot nosed brat that defeated me." The snake like man threw a crucio at the teen, laughing as he screamed and thrashed at his feet. "This one cowered behind his brother crying. It was the raven haired child that defeated me. As soon as I saw the raven child, I knew that he was the one. Never before had I sensed such power in another being. At first I thought about taking him and training him, but I was blinded by the prophecy."

Dumbledore shook his head, trying not to panic. Voldemort had to be trying to trick him, there was no way that Harry was the Chosen One. He personally scanned the twins after the attack and Harry had no magic, he was a squib. "That can't be, he was a squib." he yelled back.

"A squib" taunted Voldemort. "That child as a baby was more powerful then you. Did you not even consider that after using so much magic to defeat me that his core would depleted?"

Dumbledore paled and the wand in his hand started shaking. How could he have not considered the possibility that Harry's core was just depleted? When he scanned the twins, Harry was showing zero magic, whereas Liam was showing above average for a child his age. James and Lilly had also informed him that young Harry had never showed any signs of accidental magic.

"Yes the great Albus Dumbledore, defeater of the Dark Lord Grindewald, made a mistake. He declared the wrong twin the savior, and banished the true savior to the muggle world. But don't worry, I will find the child and I will explain to him why his parents threw him away like trash. Can you imagine, the true savior of the wizarding world as a Death Eater? All that power at my disposable. " Voldemort looked around as Order of the Phoenix members started apparating in. Looking to James and Lily Potter, he sneered. "Your son is pathetic." he said. Levitating the crying red head, Voldemort sent him flying across the room, crashing into a stone wall. They were currently in an abandoned building where he had tricked the teen to coming so he could steal some of his blood. He needed Liam Potters blood so he could brew a tracking potion to find his twin brother, Harry Potter.

"Liam!" screamed Lily rushing to her sons side, she fell next to him crying. Her precious son wasn't moving, blood was dribbling out of his mouth, and he was as white as a ghost. With a shaking hand, she reached out to check his pulse. Closing her eyes she breathed out a sigh of relief, Liam was still breathing.

"Pathetic" said Voldemort. "You cuddle the below average child, yet toss away the incredibly powerful one." Voldemort looked around at all the Order members. "For fourteen years you worshipped the wrong twin. Liam Potter is not the child that defeated me, he doesn't even have half the magic that his brother does. You, in all your arrogance, turned your back on the true Chosen One, Harry Potter." Smiling at all assembled group, Voldemort apparated out.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

James and Lily took a seat at the large table that had been set up at Grimmauld Place for Order of the Phoenix meetings. After the events that went down earlier, Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting. Waiting on Dumbledore to arrive was Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Dedalus Diggle, Aberforth Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sturgis Podmore, and James and Lily Potter.

"Lily, how is Liam?" asked a concerned Remus.

Lily rubbed her bloodshot eyes and looked to her long time friend. "Poppy had to mend a broken arm and three broken ribs, he has a concussion and is suffering from the after affects of multiple crucio's." Lily took the napkin that her loving husband handed her and blew her nose. "He is really shook up and scared. Poppy had to give him a Dreamless Sleep potion to settle him down."

Dumbledore walked into the kitchen looking every bit his age. Sitting down he looked at his friends, family and co-workers. Every one of them he cared deeply for, and had been a part of their lives since they entered Hogwarts.

"Is it true what he said, Albus?" asked an exhausted James Potter. He hadn't been able to get Voldemort's words out of his head. He had been replaying that Halloween night in his head over and over again for the past few hours. Up until that fateful night his life had been almost perfect. He had the perfect wife, perfect friends and two perfect twin boys. The only shadow on his perfect life was Voldemort, the Death Eaters and the war.

Dumbledore lowered his head and sat quietly in the chair at the head of the table. "I honestly don't know, but I see no reason not to believe Voldemort. I scanned both boys that night and only Liam showed magic. I never took into consideration that Harry's core could have been depleted from shielding himself and Liam from the killing curse."

"I'm confused." said Charlie Weasley. "I didn't know that Liam even had a twin." Charlie Weasley stood at six feet, was extremely muscular, had long red hair, a face full of freckles, and blue eyes. Charlie worked as a dragon handler in Romania and as such had huge callouses on his hands and a handsome but tough weather beaten face.

"Not many people knew of little Harry." explained Sirius sadly. "Harry was the oldest of the pair, but also the smallest. Liam was born at a healthy 6 pounds 11 ounces and was 20 inches long. Little Harry was only 4 pounds 61/2 ounces and 18 inches long. Liam was born screaming at the top of his lungs, while Harry hardly made a sound. Harry looked like James but had Lily's emerald eyes, the complete opposite of Liam who has Lily's hair and James' eyes." Sirius closed his eyes as he pictured his sweet little godson. He wasn't there when they took Harry away, but he refused to talk to James for three years after he found out. Even now after all these years, he hasn't been able to forgive James and Lily for getting rid of his pup. He would have taken Harry and raised him in a heartbeat if he had known, he didn't give a shit if his cub was a squib.

Remus cleared his throat. He too still couldn't forgive James and Lily for what they did to Harry. "Harry was always quiet, but when he looked at you, it was like he was looking into your soul. He was a very smart, happy baby that got excited every time we would visit. Harry's first words weren't mommy of daddy, but "yaaaa yoooo" Remus chuckled and wiped a tear from his face. "Love you, was what he was trying to say. Sometimes he would repeat "yaaaa yoooo" twenty times while hugging you with his tiny, delicate arms." Remus sent a glare to James and Lily who were openly weeping.

"The day after Liam supposedly defeated Voldemort that Halloween night, Remus and I visited them. They were staying at Hogwarts where Poppy was looking after the boys. Both boys were physically fine except Harry had a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, and he was extremely tired. We were confused when we got to the hospital wing and found James and Lily sharing a bed and fussing over Liam, Harry was nowhere in sight. We were disgusted when they informed us that they had gotten rid of Harry because Dumbledore declared him a squib" sneered Sirius.

"They didn't even seem upset over it." whispered Remus.

"Can't have a squib in the family." mocked Sirius. "What would people think if they knew a Potter produced a squib?" said Sirius, imitating James.

"Liam can't be held back by a squib brother. Harry would only grow jealous and spiteful of Liam over his magic." snapped Remus.

"We begged them to tell us where they sent Harry. We offered to raise him ourself in the muggle world away from magic. We didn't care if he was a squib, he was our pup." said Sirius in a broken voice.

"They refused, they insisted that Liam needed us and Harry was better off without us. We pleaded with them, but they wouldn't give up his whereabouts. For years we refused to talk to them. Our relationship with the Potters have never been, nor will it ever be the same." explained a heartbroken Remus.

"It wasn't like that." whispered Lily. Looking around, she flinched at all the dirty and disgusted looks her friends were giving her. She deeply loved Harry, but she only wanted what was best for him. "It wouldn't have been fair for him to be raised around the wonders of magic when he had none." she added.

Molly shook her head. "I would have found a way to show a child of mine that even though they were a squib, they were still special and loved. There is no way in hell that I would have just dumped my child off somewhere and never looked back. I always respected you as a mother Lily, but now I see you are no better then the Malfoy's. Throwing a child away because they didn't live up to their standards is something they would have done." Molly turned her head, she couldn't bare to look at Lily Potter anymore.

"If Harry had magic, then he would have gotten an acceptance letter to Hogwarts when he was eleven. I don't understand how come he didn't, unless he is dead." added William Weasley. Bill was a curse breaker for Gringotts who liked to dress in rock concert clothes, dragon hide boots and wore a dangling fang earring. His red hair was long and pulled back in a pony tail. He was taller then his younger brother Charlie, but was well built and handsome. Like Charlie he had freckles, but not as many.

Dumbledore nervously ran his fingers through his long white beard. "A letter was written for Harry but I assumed that the quill made a mistake. I never sent the letter." When Hogwarts was first founded, the founders enchanted a quill to automatically write Hogwarts acceptance letters to children that showed enough magic to be able to be able to attend.

Minerva gasped. "Albus, you know that the quill never makes mistakes. If a letter was written for Harry, then he was not a squib"

"Why didn't you tell us?" demanded James. "We would have went to Harry. If he had magic, we would have brought him back. It killed Lily and I to give our son up."

"Didn't look like it to me" muttered Sirius glaring at James.

"I personally checked the boy, he had no magic." defended Dumbledore.

"Of course there was no way that the all mighty Dumbledore could have made a mistake. Obviously it was the centuries old quill that was enchanted by the four most powerful witches and wizards since Merlin that made the mistake." said Snape sarcastically. 

"All along we have been training the wrong twin." said Moody, his magical eye spinning wildly. "We have to get him and train him up so he can defeat the Dark Lord.

"Yes, I'm sure that conversion will go splendidly." snapped Severus. "We're sorry that your parents thought you were a worthless embarrassment, but now that we know that you are the true Chosen One, we need you to come back and risk your life for a world that tossed you away like trash. I'm sure he will gladly accept us with open arms." Severus couldn't believe that the woman he once loved would throw her child away. The Lily he grew up with would have never have done that.

Lily covered her face and started crying. Severus was right, her son would never forgive them for turning him away when he was only a small baby.

"I agree with Alastar." said Dumbledore. "Harry must be brought back into our world before Voldemort finds him. If Harry is as powerful as he say's, then he could win the war for the dark side if he joins them."

Sirius stood up. "Tell me where my pup is and I will go get him. For close to fourteen years I have been pleading with you to tell me his location."

Lilly looked to her husband and cleared her throat. "We left Harry with my sister and her husband."

Severus slammed his hands on the table. "Are you mad? You left your baby with that bitch? She hated you and anything to do with magic, why would she take in your unwanted son?"

"Please Severus" cried Lily. "Harry was not unwanted. I loved my son and I didn't want to give him up. I honestly thought I was doing best by Harry." From across the table Molly Weasley snorted into her tea, it sounded suspiciously like "bitch".

"I still can't believe that she would take in your son and raise him." added Severus.

Lily nervously looked away from her one time best friend. James wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her close to his chest. "We left Harry in a basket on their doorstep early in the morning. We left a note and a large sum of money that would see a Harry through until he became an adult."

Molly Weasley screeched so loud that her four other children that were upstairs probably heard her, even through the silencing charm that Albus had put up. " You left a baby in a basket on their doorstep on a cold November morning? I was wrong, you are worse then the Malfoy's. Narcissa would never treat her child in such a horrific manner. Did you at least stick around until your sister found him?" Molly's jaw dropped when the Potter's refused to make eye contact with her. "You didn't did you? You left a fifteen month old baby sitting outside where anything could have happened to him." Molly sat back in her chair in shock.

Alice Longbottom looked at her best friend. Since she met Lily on the Hogwarts express her first year, they had been inseparable. Even her going into Hufflepuff didn't ruin their budding friendship. She didn't know that Lily birthed twins. Lily and James went into hiding early in Lily's pregnancy after Dumbledore heard the prophecy. "Your a damn hypocrite, Lily." snapped Alice. "When I thought my Neville was a squib, you preached to me that I should still love and be proud of him. You said that if you had a squib child you wouldn't treat them any differently then Liam. How could you look me in the eyes and lie like that? Does Liam even know about Harry?"

Lily lowered her face in shame. "I..... I......" stuttered Lily.

"We don't have time for finger pointing and name calling." said Dumbledore. "For Harry's safety we must retrieve him from his aunt and uncles house." Dumbledore looked around the table. "Alice and Frank, can you get Harry?" Dumbledore held up his hand when Sirius and James started protesting. "I am afraid that Severus is correct on how Harry will react. James, I don't think he should meet you and Lily until everything has been explained to him." Dumbledore looked to Sirius. "Sirius, I understand that you want to see Harry, but you are hotheaded. Frank and Alice are neutral in this situation and can better explain things to Harry and his family."

Sirius wasn't happy but he agreed, he was just thrilled that after so long he was getting to see his pup again. Frank and Alice took the paper that Dumbledore had written Petunia Dursley's address down, and left to get Harry.

-a- -a- -a- -a- 

Frank and Alice stood on the front porch of number 4 Privet Drive. They couldn't believe how every house on the street looked identical. Shaking his head, Frank rang the doorbell. Alice gripped her husbands arm when the door was yanked open by an extremely large man with a large mustache and a red face.

"Excuse me Mr Dursley, my name is Frank Longbottom and I'm here with my wife Alice to talk to your nephew, Harry Potter." 

Vernon's face got impossibly redder. "I never heard the name and I don't have a ruddy nephew." snarled Vernon, and he slammed the door in their face.

Frank looked to Alice, then back at the door. Frank was one of the top Auror's on the force, he wasn't going to walk away from this, something wasn't right. Frank rang the doorbell again and continued to ring it forty five more times before the whale of a man wrenched the door open.

"You will get off my property before I call the police." bellowed Vernon.

Frank raised one eyebrow and stared at the man. "That's a good idea, maybe then you can explain to them the whereabouts of your nephew who was left here fourteen years ago."

Petunia came up behind her husband. "Vernon, their from her lot. Let them in before they make a scene." Vernon grunted and stepped aside allowing Frank and Alice in.

Alice looked around the house and noted with concern that there were no pictures of a child that resembled James or Lily Potter. There was a very large boy pictured throughout the house that looked like Vernon Dursley in looks, and size. "Where is Harry?" she asked.

Petunia sneered at the witch. "We never asked to get saddled with that little freak. My sister left him on our step with no way of contacting her to send the disgusting monster back."

"Died he did, when he was eight years old. It wasn't our responsibility to take him to the doctors when he got sick. It was bad enough that we had to house him and take the food from our perfect son's mouth to feed the ungrateful brat." snarled Vernon.

Frank whipped out his wand and pointed it at the couple. "Their lying, I can tell. Alice, go get Severus, let's see how well they hold up against him." Alice nodded and apparated out of the house. Frank figured that the only way that they would get the truth is if Severus broke into their minds.


	2. Brother

I do not own Harry Potter.

Thank you everyone who took the time to review. I will continue with this fic. I decided in order to make things easier, I will have shorter, but hopefully more frequent updates. ,

Thank you phoenixtears28 for reading through this and fixing my boo boo's :)

-a- -a- -a- -a- 

Petunia shrieked when she saw Severus Snape glide through her front door. "You!.... Your that horrible little boy that followed my sister around like a lost puppy. Get out of my house, I will not have you dirtying my perfect home."

Severus curled his lip and sneered at the foul woman. "Pleasant as always, Pet."

"You can't keep us here like this. This is my house, I demand you get out!" bellowed Vernon.

Petunia screamed as even more wizards entered her house. "Will someone please shut her the hell up?" barked Moody.

Severus looked to Frank. "What is going on?"

Frank waved his wand at Vernon Dursley. "That disgusting excuse for a human is proclaiming that Harry Potter is dead. I have been an Auror for a long time, I can tell when I'm being lied too."

Severus turned to Vernon with a grin that would of sent his students screaming from his classroom. "Where is Harry Potter? We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Personally, I want to do it the hard way, and I will make it very, very painful."

"Freak! You can't do anything to me. That little bastard got what he asked for." Vernon laughed at the wizard and spat on the robes of the man with long black hair and a large nose.

Severus glared at the spit that was dripping down his robe. Looking back at the disgusting muggle, he waved his hand over his robes, and with a display of rare wandless magic, vanished the spit. "I was hoping we could do it the hard way." Severus tore through Vernon's mind as hard as he could, wanting to cause the despicable muggle as much pain as possible. Severus was not a nice person by any means.

Frank quickly cast a silenceo on the muggle husband and wife as Vernon started screaming. He had a really bad feeling about what Severus was going to find out.

"I can't believe Lily would leave her child with these horrible people." whispered Alice. "I always thought she was the perfect mother. She was always so loving and caring to Liam and Neville." Not only was Lily her best friend but she was also Neville's godmother. She herself was Liam's godmother.

Frank grabbed his wife's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I don't understand it either. If Severus knew that Lily's sister wouldn't take care of Harry, what the hell possessed her to leave him here? When we thought Neville was a squib, never in a million years did I think about sending him away."

After close to fifteen minutes, Severus exited the vile mans head and fell to his knees. He couldn't believe the horrors that he had just witnessed. How someone could do such vile things to a child was beyond him. Flinching, Severus snapped his eyes open when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was so lost in the nightmare he was just locked in that he forgot where he was, and who was with him.

Frank rushed to Severus' side. He had never seen such a violent reaction from a man that hardly ever showed any emotion….with the exception of sarcasm. Whatever he had seen must have been truly horrifying.

Severus cleared his throat and stumbled to his feet. "Get Amelia Bones, this is bad."

"Don't you think we should fill Dumbledore in first before we bring in the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" gruffed Moody.

Severus didn't acknowledge the scarred ex Auror. "Get Bones now, before I kill the fat bastard and his spiteful bitch of a wife." Severus waved his wand and ropes wrapped around the pair that was screaming, but thankfully they couldn't hear them.

Frank glared at Moody when he went to object again. "I am an Auror first, Order member second. If Severus feels that this calls for Amelia, then I am getting her. Dumbledore may be a powerful wizard, but he is not above the law." Frank turned and walked out of the house so he could send a patronus to Amelia. Moody growled and followed Frank out the door. Albus needed to be informed of what was going on.

 

Alice was standing in the corner wringing her hands. Something terrible had happened to poor Harry, something that seriously shook up Severus. "Severus?" she asked softly. "Is.. Is Harry dead?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "I honestly don't know, Alice. Death would have been preferable over what that child was put through." he added bitterly.

Alice took a seat next to the potion master. Her Neville had always been terrified of the man. Neville was absolutely horrible at potions, and Severus was a stern, hard task master. It was odd to see Severus looking so.......human! "What happened to him?"

Severus really didn't want to talk about the things he saw in that mans head. He hoped that the ministry saw fit to give these people the Dementors kiss. In all his years as a Death Eater, he never saw any of them, not even Bellatrix, treat another human being the way Harry was treated. Looking around, Severus got up and approached the small door under the stairs. "This is where they kept him locked up. Alone, scared, hurt, bleeding, starving and sick. This was his cell, and his sanctuary. For days he would be locked in here with no food, water or light." Severus held his hand out to open the door, but stopped and clenched his fist when he saw that he was shaking.

Alice covered her mouth with her hand and tears started slowly rolling down her face.

Taking a deep breath and willing his trembling away, Severus grabbed the knob and opened the door. Swallowing the bile in his throat, he reached in and pulled out a small, tattered, bloody baby blanket and a small stuffed dog that resembled Sirius as Padfoot.

"Liam.... Liam has a matching blanket, and a stuffy like that but of a wolf." choked Alice. Alice was horrified to see blood covering the blanket and stuffy. Looking into the cupboard, Alice was shocked to see amongst the cleaning supplies and spiders, multiple holes in the wall, blood on the floor and walls, and deep scratch marks on the door and walls.

Severus ran his hand across the deep scratches in the door. "They sat, listening to him screaming and crying as he tried to claw his way out."

"Professor Snape, I'm going to need that blanket, stuffed dog and your memories as evidence." said a females voice from behind him.

Severus nodded and addressed the stern witch who was wearing burgundy robes. "Madam Bones." he said nodding his head. Pulling out a potions vial, he filled it with what he saw in Vernon's head. "This isn't pretty." he said, handing her the memories, blanket and stuffy.

"I understand." said Amelia. Snapping her fingers at one of the Auror's she brought, she ordered. "Gather whatever evidence you can from the cupboard then go throughout the rest of the house." Turning back to Severus she asked. "Can you fill me in on what's going on? Frank said that this it top priority and involved an unknown Potter twin and possible abuse and murder." Amelia couldn't believe it when Frank told her that James had another kid, a twin to Liam. She has worked with James since he graduated from Hogwarts, and he never mentioned he had a second son.

"This goes far beyond abuse." said Severus. "That bastard neglected, abused, starved, maimed, molested and sold the Potter boy for child prostitution, not to mention child pornography."

Alice blindly stumbled to a chair and collapsed. She never imagined that it was that bad. How could somebody do that to a precious little child. Children in the wizarding world were cherished and there was hardly ever a case of child abuse. Against her will she imagined that it was her Neville locked in that cupboard that wasn't even big enough for a three year old to stretch out in. It was her Neville scratching to get out until his nails broke and fingers bled. Her Neville that was curled in a small ball crying with hunger pains. Her Neville being beat and screaming as some man violated his tiny body. Sliding off her chair and onto her hands and knees, Alice vomited all over the floor, crying.

Frank rushed to his distraught wife and gathered her up into his strong arms. He wished now that he hadn't brought Alice. Alice adored children and since the birth of Neville, they tried to have another baby but nothing worked, not even potions. They figured that sometime near the end of the first war he was hit with some kind of infertility curse.

"Frank, you can take her home, but please return here. Your one of my best and this case is too sensitive to call in James and Sirius." ordered Amelia. Frank nodded and stood up with his crying wife. Nodding again to Amelie and Severus, Frank apparated out and to Longbottom Manor.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Liam ignored the knocking on his bedroom door. He knew that is was his mother waiting for permission to enter, but he wasn't ready to see her. When he first woke, he was confused to find himself in his room at his godfathers house. It took a few minutes, but then everything that happened with Voldemort came flooding back. Sitting up, he swung his legs over the bed and put his head in his heads, fighting off a migraine.

"Liam dear, are you ok?" asked Lily softly, entering the room carrying a tray of potions and food. Lily stood there and took in the sight of her fifteen year old son. Liam was tall for his age, standing about 6'2. He wasn't a heavily muscled teen, but he was fit and thanks to playing beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for three years, he was nicely toned. Liam's hair wasn't red like the Weasley clan, but more of a rich burgundy. Thankfully, Liam didn't inherit his fathers uncontrollable hair, instead it flowed in a soft wave and came to rest on his collar bones. Liam was an extremely handsome boy with his fathers hazel eyes and his mothers softer facial features.

Liam didn't look up from his hands. He may have been in a tremendous amount of pain at the time, but he heard every word that Voldemort spoke. "You lied!" he groaned out. "My entire life has been a lie."

"Liam love, what are you talking about?" asked Lily in concern. Setting the tray down she reached out to grab her sons hands, but stumbled back when he lunged to his feet.

"Don't act like you don't know!" yelled Liam. "I heard everything. My entire life I have felt like there was something missing, like there was a hole in my soul. I knew there was something, someone missing but I didn't understand why I felt that way. How could you send my twin away, the other half of my soul? You know that twins in the magical world are rare, and that they have a close magical bond."

Lily looked at her son with tears in her eyes. She never knew that her son suffered from not having his twin close. She knew that magical twins shared a strong bond that nobody completely understood. Some twins, such as Fred and George Weasley, could even communicate telepathically with each other. "We were told that Harry was a squib, we were trying to spare him feeling inadequate and jealous over not having magic."

"Inadequate." Liam spat out. "Not having magic wouldn't have made him inadequate. He was my brother, I would have looked after and loved him. You are the one who was feeling inadequate for giving birth to a squib. I know that dad was given a hard time for marrying a muggle born, and that his parents didn't approve of you. You were afraid that everyone was right, that you weren't good enough for a pureblood. You were only thinking of yourself, not my brother."

Lily shook her head no and reached out for her son. "That's not true." she whispered. "I loved Harry." Lily cried out as her son shoved her hand off his arm. " I just wanted Harry to have a normal, muggle life."

"He didn't have a normal life!" screamed Liam. "There were times I would wake in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, terrified. I couldn't understand why I would have nightmares of being locked up, hurt, lonely, hungry, and scared, but I do now. I was feeling what my brother was feeling. Harry has been hurt bad, and it's yours and dad's fault."

"No, no, no, no." cried Lily. "My sister may not have liked me, but she would have never hurt an innocent child."

Both Lily and Liam looked to the door when they heard it open. Standing in the doorway was a very pale, and shook up looking, James Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter.

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. It is your reviews that convinced me to continue. Please don't stop reviewing.

PLEASE READ: This chapter is a bit darker and does mention child prostitution. It does not go into details, but I wanted to warn you all.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Lily sat sobbing as she listened to her husband. James didn't know all the details of her sweet Harry's life, but he knew enough for her to be able to paint a pretty nasty picture of her son's life.

Liam was pacing the room in agitation. His father tried to get him to leave the room, but he refused. He was tired of his parents lying and keeping things from him. He knew whatever his father had to say was going to be about his twin, and it wasn't going to be good news.  
When his father started to explain what the Longbottoms found out about his brother, he was disgusted and horrified. Liam turned to his parents, his magic whipping around him. "This is all your fault. You did this to my twin, your own baby son."

"Son, we didn't know that this would happen, please try to understand. We were only doing what was best for Harry, we didn't know they would beat and starve him." explained James.

Liam just stood there staring at his parents like they were covered in hippogriff dung. Without saying a word, he turned and fled the room. As he approached the doors to the kitchen he froze. He could hear Neville's dad talking with someone through the door. Normally they would put a silencing charm up when they were having a serious discussion. Hearing his brothers name, he decided to go in and find out what he knew. He wasn't going to allow anyone to keep information about his twin from him.

Frank stopped talking when Liam entered the kitchen. He had just gotten back from searching the Dursley's house and was getting ready to fill Sirius and Remus in on what they found out. He was getting ready to order Liam out of the kitchen when he saw the look of determination in the teens eyes. What they found out was beyond a nightmare, but Liam deserved to know what happened to his twin.

Sirius looked to his godson and patted the seat on the bench next to him. Frank was just starting to tell them about Harry. He had been waiting for the last few hours to finally get to meet his long lost godson, but by the look on Frank's face, something terrible had happened.

"Amelia has taken the Dursley's into custody. What we found in that house was worse then anything we found at the height of Voldemort's terror. It made you question if Voldemort was right in that all muggles must be killed." snarled Frank. He was going to have to take a Dreamless sleep potion tonight. After what he saw, he was sure to have nightmares. Before coming to Grimmauld Place, he stopped to check in on his wife. She was so upset that his mother had to give her a calming draught and a Dreemless sleep.

"Did you find Harry?" asked Sirius dreading the answer.

Frank glanced at Liam then shook his head no. "Harry hasn't lived in that house since he was eight."

"Where is he?" asked Liam. His father didn't have many details, just that   
Harry was seriously abused and neglected.

Frank closed his eyes and tried to will away the vomit that was trying to claw its way out of his throat. "His uncle sold him when he became to damaged to be of use to him."

Sirius grabbed his godsons arm when he went to stand up. "Please, start from the beginning." he asked shakily. 

Frank sighed and grabbed a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Snatching up a few glasses, he poured a drink for himself and passed a drink to Sirius and Remus. After a few seconds of thought, he passed a glass of whiskey to a shocked Liam. "Harry's first three days were spent alone, scared and crying, shoved into a dirty, cleaning cupboard with poisonous cleaning supplies. In that time he wasn't changed, fed or given a bottle. They did try to find a way to contact James and Lily, but without access to an owl they had no way of reaching them. That same cupboard under the stairs became Harry's room, or more like prison. Harry was lucky if he got fed three times a week, but they did make him sit on the floor as they ate and fed their fat pig of a son."

"They made him watch them eat?" asked Remus horrified.

Frank looked to the werewolf and sadly nodded. "They just wouldn't eat in front of him, but they would taunt him with the food. They would hold food out to him and as soon as he would reach for it they would yank if away and laugh at him. They would give him rancid milk in his bottle and molded pieces of left over food. They would make him go so long wearing a dirty diaper that the sores would get so bad that he had couldn't walk. Harry quickly learned to not cry or make a sound and as far as we can tell, he stopped talking completely at two."

"What... What did they do to him if he cried or talked?" asked Liam weakly.

Frank took a large gulp of the Fire whiskey, relishing the burn. "At first it was just a smack to the bottom, but it quickly progressed to face slaps, punches, kicks and beltings."

Liam was shaking so bad that his whiskey was sloshing over the sides of his glass. "I would dream of being locked up in a small space, scared and hurt." He said in a whisper. Sirius wrapped his arm around his pup's shoulder. "I never understood why I felt that way, but because of those dreams I have always had the fear of small dark spaces."

"It's the twins bond." said Remus, taking a sip of his whiskey. "The two of you were incredibly close, and even as a baby you were protective of Harry. If you were given a bottle first, you would always hand it to Harry. When they first brought you and Harry home, Lily had a beautiful nursery set up with separate cribs. You screamed nonstop until James figured out that it was Harry you wanted. As soon as they put Harry in the crib with you, you stopped crying and fell asleep."

Liam couldn't stop the tears from falling. How could his parents separate him from his twin. "How was I after they sent Harry away?"

"You screamed and cried. For a week you refused to eat and you would spend the day looking for him." Sirius rubbed his face with his hand and was shocked to find them wet, he didn't even know that he was crying. "You crawled around the house for hours calling 'Haaawy, wha ars yous'. Lily had to give you pediatric Dreamless Sleep just to get you to sleep at night."

Liam placed a hand over his heart. The image of him desperately searching for his brother burned itself in his brain.

"Your father took down and locked away any pictures that had Harry in them." added Remus. "All Harry's furniture and toys are locked away in the attic at your house too."

After a few minutes of silence, Frank continued. "When Harry tuned three they started him on small chores, and by the time be was five he was doing all the cooking."

"Food that he probably wasn't allowed to eat." sneered Sirius.

Frank nodded his head. "Lily's sister would stand guard and if he tried to eat something she would either smack him with a spatula, of burn his small hand on the stove. At the age of five, Harry wasn't even the size of a three year old. They had him stand on a chair with their sons booster seat on it in order for him to reach the stove. When they didn't have him working, he was locked in his cupboard which didn't even have a mattress, just the baby blanket he was left with and a small stuffed dog that looked like Padfoot." Frank looked to Sirius and cringed when he saw the pained look on the mans face.

"For the twins first birthday I gave Harry a stuffed dog that looked like Padfoot, and Liam a stuffed wolf that looked like Moony. Harry loved that dog and took it everywhere with him." Sirius smiled at Liam. "Your first bout of accidental magic was when you were thirteen months old. Lily had misplaced Harry's stuffy and she couldn't find it. Harry's little heart was broken and he started to cry. Harry hardly ever cried. James use to worry that there was something wrong with him because of it. When you heard Harry crying, you started to cry too. We were speechless when you held out your hand and summoned the stuffy for Harry." said Sirius proudly.

Liam growled. "They told me that summoning my bottle was my first bout of accidental magic. Everything was a lie." He cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What happened next?" asked Remus.

Frank looked at the trio a long time before getting the courage up you speak. "Harry's sixth birthday was where things got......" Frank couldn't think of a word to describe how terrible it was.

"Frank, what happened to my pup?" asked Sirius.

"James and Lily left Harry with enough money to see him live comfortably for at least seventeen years. Not a penny of that money was used on Harry, and by the time he was six, the Dursley's had blown through every last cent. Vernon had gotten the idea after watching a news segment on child pornagrphy. It started off with just pictures of Harry being posed naked, but then he started making video's." Frank and Sirius may be purebloods but because of them being Auror's, they knew a lot about muggles and muggle technology. Lily was a muggleborn so Liam knew about muggle devises, too. 

Sirius lunged to his feet and started pacing. His poor pup, what kind of a sick bastard does that to a child? What kind of horrors did Harry suffer? Remus laid his head on the dark wood table and covered it with his arms. It was close to the full moon and Moony was howling with grief and anger.

"Vernon started making a fortune posting videos of Harry on the internet, and it was long until the bastard took it to the next level." Frank grabbed another bottle of whiskey and poured everyone, including Liam, another glass.

"What do you mean by 'next level'?" asked a visibly shaking Liam? He knew what Auror Longbottom meant, but he had to hear it to believe it. 

"We found two boxes full of CD's, the monster taped everything that was done to Harry. I'm disgusted over how many muggle men out there subscribe to child pornagrphy. Vernon started getting requests from some of these men to be able to spend an hour or two with Harry. The sum of money they were offering was too much for Vernon to pass up. Once a week he would send his wife and son out and then he would let the highest bidder into the house and let them have free rein over Harry." Frank's heart broke at seeing the anguish in the three men's eyes. What monster would force themselves on a six year old boy? "I'm not going to get into details of what was on the videos, but I will personally hunt down every man and make sure that they can never hurt another innocent child."

Liam stumbled to his feet and made it to the trash can just in time to lose his stomach. Curling into a ball on the kitchen floor, Liam started sobbing. He remembered when he was six, he was learning how to fly on a broom and having sleepovers at his best friend Neville's house. He didn't even know anything about sex until he was twelve, and even now at fifteen, he was still a virgin.

A crying Remus knelt down and started comforting Liam. What do you say after learning something as horrible as that? The old stand by of 'everything will be ok' is a lie. It wasn't ok, and it never would be.

"Is he dead?" pleaded Sirius. "Is my sweet little pup dead?" Sirius was dying inside. For years he had searched for Harry along with Remus, but they never thought to look with Lily's sister. They knew that Lily's sister and husband were spiteful, evil people. Never in a million years did they suspect that James and Lily would send their baby to them.

"We don't know Sirius, but we are following up on some leads. After Harry was sold to a man who specialized in child sex trafficking, the trail grows cold." said Frank softly.

Sirius was openly weeping now. "Why,,,,, why did he sell Harry if he was making him so much money?" cried Sirius. The thought of Harry being sexually abused at his uncles house was horrible enough, but finding out that he was sold to Merlin only knows who, made him want to lock himself away and die.

Frank ran a shaking hand through his hair. He had been up for over forty eight hours and he was exhausted. Sadly, he wouldn't be getting sleep anytime soon. After this he had to go back to the office and help sort through all the evidence. He planned to hunt every man on those videos down and see that they got the Dementors kiss. They also needed to get a search party going to see if they could find the Potter boy, even if it was just to recover his broken body and give him a peaceful resting place.

Frank looked back at his two long time friends. Remus was sitting on the floor leaning against the cabinets cradling a sobbing Liam in his arms. Sirius was pacing the room like a caged wild animal. "Harry may have never spoke a word, but his eyes spoke for him. His eyes were even more enchanting then Lily's. It seems that his eyes freaked out one of Vernon's customers." Frank took a deep breath and noisily blew it back out again. "The man took some kind of cleaning fluid and poured it into both of Harry's eyes, blinding him." Frank closed his eyes when he heard poor Liam retching again. How little Harry survived such hell for so long was beyond him.

Sirius stumbled to the bench and collapsed. He was breathing so hard that he was close to hyperventilating. This was his fault, he should have tried harder to find his pup.

"With Harry blind, he could no longer work around the house. Vernon got offered a very large sum of money for him, so he sold him." added Frank, barely above a whisper.

Severus and Moody walked into the kitchen and froze. Cursing, Severus dug through his robes and pulled out a calming draught and a stomach soother and forced Liam to drink them. After Liam was taken cars of, Severus handed calming draughts to both Remus and Sirius. He couldn't fault them for needing them, Merlin knows, he has had to take three of them himself.

"Were you able to find anything out?" asked Frank. Severus and Moody were heading to Harry's last known location. The man Harry was sold to, took the child to a child prostitution house. Men could come, look over the boys, then buy them for how many hours they wanted. Each child had their own room in which they 'entertained' the men in.

Moody grunted and took a seat at the end of the table. Taking a pain potion from Severus, he gulped it in one shot. All that walking through London had made his bad leg ache. "From what we can tell, Harry was there for six months and his working name was Shade, due to the sunglasses he wore to hide his eyes. We were able to track down an older kid who use to work there, but escaped the night of the fire."

"Fire?" Sirius asked in a choked voice.

Severus nodded. "That's where things get interesting. He said on that particular night Harry was bought by a man who had been known to get so ruff with the boys, that four of them died the day after he was finished with them. This kid, who is currently homeless, told us that he heard screaming coming from Shade's room. Minutes later the man came flying out of Shade's room covered in flames, and in the process he ended up setting the curtains and furniture on fire. All the boys were able to escape in the chaos because the owner of the place took off. If he would have been caught by the police for child sex trafficking, he would have spent life in prison."

"Do you think Harry's magic started the fire?" asked Remus.

"Yes, I believe it did." answered Moody.

"What about my brother?" sobbed Liam.

"According to the homeless kid, Harry was able to escape with the rest of the kids. From what he knows, Harry has been living homeless on the streets for the past six years." finished Moody.

Liam stumbled to his feet. "We have to start searching for him. Please, we have to bring him home." pleaded Liam.

"Amelia has every available Auror out searching for him. She even called in some of the retired boys. Everyone is taking this very seriously. If Harry is out there, we will find him." grunted Moody.

Severus addressed Liam. "There is a potion I can brew, it is considered dark because it uses blood, but it can help us track down Harry. I am pretty sure that is why The Dark Lord wanted you. The potion calls for your blood."

Liam frantically nodded his head. "Anything, I will do anything to find my twin. Take as much blood as you need, hell, take a leg, I will give everything up for Harry."

Severus motioned Liam forward and pulled out a knife. "I'm sorry, we can't do this using magic, it will interfere with the potion." Liam didn't hesitate offering his hand to the potion master. He wasn't exaggerating, he would give up anything to find his twin brother.

"Do you think the HE will brew the potion to track Harry?" asked Remus, referring to Voldemort.

"Indeed" answered Severus. "Draco is the only one capable of brewing such a complicated potion, and I will make sure he procrastinates." Severus was outed as a spy a few months back and barely escaped alive. Since then, Draco has been spying for them, when he was able to. Draco was too young to be a Death Eater, but with the Dark Lord living in his house, he heard a lot. Draco didn't want to become a Death Eater, but he was going to hang in there until he was forced to take the mark, he would then flee to the Order for protection.

Severus capped the vial full of Liam's blood then stood up. "This will take two weeks to brew, but if Harry is alive, we will find him with it. Sirius, may I use your lab?" Sirius stared blankly at Severus, but nodded his approval.

"Where are you going boy? demanded Moody of Liam. Liam was briskly heading for the kitchen door.

"To look for my brother." snapped Liam, daring Moody to stop him.

Moody stared at the boy then smirked at him. "Not alone your not. You wouldn't last five minutes on those tough streets." the ex Auror stood up. "Let's go, we have a lot of miles to cover." he grumbled. Liam was taken aback at the mans actions. He thought Moody would have demanded that he stayed behind and called his parents.

Sirius knocked back the rest of his whiskey. "Wait for me, Padfoot's nose can come in handy."

"Me too" offered Remus. "I don't plan of resting until I know that Harry is safe. Also, if I stay here, I will probably end up in Azkaban for killing James." he growled.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter.

Two updates in one day!!!!! You all better giving me a review,,,lol.

-a- -a- -a- -a- 

A small boy wearing sunglasses stumbled out of the alley pocketing the money. A minute later he was followed by an older business man. Looking up and down the street, the man briskly walked away, whistling. Rounding the corner, the boy ducked into another alley and collapsed to the ground, vomiting. He hated when the men touched him. His number one rule was no touching. Shade wasn't like the other street boys. He had a few rules, and if you didn't follow them, then you would never see him again. Shade never talked, but he had a written card that listed his rules. 1) No penetration..... 2) Oral or hand only..... 3) Condoms to be worn at all time...... 4) No talking...... 5) Absolutely NO touching, anywhere at anytime.

Shade couldn't handle physical contact in any form. He despised what he did, but if he wanted to eat, he had to do it. There weren't many honest jobs that a homeless, blind, illiterate teen that refused to talk could get. For the most part, Shade tried to hide away from everyone, only coming out when he needed to earn enough money to get some food.

Shade rested his back against the cold filthy wall, trying to stop his shaking. All was going well until the man grabbed his head. He desperately tried to pull off, but the man grabbed fistfuls of his hair, thrusting fast and hard until he finished. 

Shade nervously reached behind him and pulled the tie out of his hair. He had his long raven hair in a braid that came to the crack of his ass. With shaking hands, Shade smoothed out his ruffled hair and rebraided it. Pulling out the money, he ran his fingers over it, counting it. He had enough here to see him through at least three days, longer if he ate only every other day. Shade was use to going days without eating, and he would gladly do it again so he wouldn't have to suck another man for a while. 

Standing up, Shade placed his hand on the wall and started walking to the small convenience store on the corner. He wouldn't be able to get much, but a few cans of soup and a loaf of bread would see him through till next week. If he was lucky, he will have enough money to get a small carton of milk. It wasn't often that he could indulge in milk, but it was his favorite and it had been months since he had some. Shade couldn't read but he learned how to count money by the feel and texture of the bills. When he first escaped to the streets he had a few merchants take advantage of his blindness. Luckily, he stumbled across one of the other older boys from the home and he taught him how to count money and wrote up his rules card. Shade stayed with the only person he considered a friend for six months, until a 'customer' beat him to death when he refused to do a threesome. Shade cried for days after he lost the only person that ever showed him kindness. Since then Shade has kept to himself, not letting anyone get close to him.

Counting his steps, Shade reached out and grasped the handle of the convenience store door. He had been living in this area for so long that he knew where to go by feel and by counting. He was also able to sense when he was getting ready to walk into something, like a car or a building. He didn't know how, but it was like a force that warned him when something was there. Because of it he very rarely bumped into anything. The owners of this store were pretty understanding of his situation, and never tried to take advantage of his blindness. There were times when they tried to give him more food then what he had enough money for, but he refused. He didn't want to take what he couldn't pay for. Shade may be a street boy who sucked cock for money, but he had standards. One thing he has never done and will never do, is steal. There were times he went without food for over a week, or froze in the winter because he didn't have a blanket, but he still refused to steal. 

Winter was hard for the homeless. Those who made their money on their knees in the alley didn't get many customers in the winter. Not many men wanted to stand in single degree weather, ankle deep in snow, while they got sucked off. If you were willing to follow them to a hotel room or a car then you could make decent money through the winter, but that was also when most of the kids showed up dead. To him, his life was worth more then a few dollars and a loaf of bread. 

Shade gave a shy smile to the store owner when she greeted him. Shade had been blind since he was eight, but he could make out colors around people. He learned that the colors had meanings, and he learned who was safe and who wasn't by their color. If their color was blue or green then they were safe. Pink meant that for the most part the person was good, but had the ability to be mean. Red was bad, very, very bad. The man that bought him in the home before the fire was the darkest red he had ever seen. Most men that came to the home were red, but his was almost blinding. The old lady who owned the store and her husband were a beautiful bright blue. They were so blue that they were almost white. He had never met someone who was white, but he imagined that white meant good and pure.

Shade gently ran his hands over the food, picking out what he wanted. He had been in here enough that he knew the prices of almost everything. With his stomach grumbling, Shade put five cans of soup in the basket. Walking down the bread isle, he grabbed the cheapest loaf they sold. Mentally calculating the price, Shade gave a sad sigh when he found that he didn't have enough money for milk. He was really hoping to drink something other then dirty water from the park bathroom.

The old lady who owned the store looked sadly at the small homeless boy. They had a lot of trouble with some of the homeless kids trying to steal from them, but never this boy. Her heart bled for the tiny blind boy. The child looked to be about ten, but she knew that he was much older. The boy started coming around about six years ago and he was the same size then as he was now. The boy was truly beautiful, with his petite frame, small stature and delicate features. The boy only stood about 5'3 and had hair that a supermodel would be envious over. She would worry about the boy when he would go a week or two without coming in. A tear slid down the old woman's face when the boy stopped by the freezer. She knew that he loved milk, but very seldom had the money for it.

Harry placed his basket on the counter and waited for the owner to tally up the total. He never handed her the food or money. He was afraid that their hands might accidentally touch. Even that small touch could be enough to send him into a panic attack.

"How are you today, dear? It's been over a week since I last saw you, I was worried." said the owner. She knew that the child wouldn't answer. In all the years he had been coming to her store, she had never heard him say a word. "This week we have a sale on all can goods, buy one, get one free." she lied. She wanted the boy to be able to buy a carton of milk. She had tried in the past to give him food or milk, but he always refused.

Harry tilted his head to the side trying to tell if she was telling the truth. There were times when a person lied that their color would flare. Studying her color, he smiled when there was a tiny flare. He knew that she was a good woman and that she only wanted to help him. Giving her a rare blinding smile, Shade walked back to the freezer a grabbed the medium size carton of milk. Because of her generosity he was able to get the bigger carton of milk. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to get milk. He knew some of the other kids bought candy and other junk food when they had spare money, but since he had never had the stuff, he was fine going without.

The old woman sighed sadly when the boy walked out of her store. Most kids that came in cried and gave their parents a hard time over a chocolate bar. That boy only wanted milk, and god knows his emaciated body needed it. She wished that there was more she could do for him, but she knew he wouldn't accept her help. 

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Shade climbed through the window of the old and abandoned building that he called home. Turning around, he replaced the board that was covering the window so no one could tell that he was here. He had been living here for four years now, and while the place was a dump and about to fall in around him, it kept him safe and out of the elements. 

Shade didn't have many possessions. He had three well worn blankets that the church down the street had set out for the homeless. Unlike most of the homeless kids, he didn't take all the blankets at once. He knew what it was like to be cold so he only took one blanket at a time, and left the rest for the others. In the past he was also able to get some old clothes that the church had left out too. He had three pairs of jeans that he had owned for a few years, five t-shirts, two button up shirts, four pairs of grungy, but comfortable socks, three hoodies, one pair of snow boots, one thick winter coat, two pairs of gloves and an extra pair of sneakers that were two sizes too big. He could have collected more over the years, but he only took what he needed. There were a lot of homeless on the streets, and they too needed clothes.

Shade tore open the loaf of bread and shoved a slice into his mouth, moaning in pleasure. It had been four days since he last had a bite of food. He went as long as he could before giving in and hitting the streets. He really hated his life, but at least if was better then with his uncle or at the home. On the streets he was free. 

Shade took three large gulps of milk and smiled. He didn't think there was anything better then cold, delicious milk. He couldn't remember the last time he got to indulge in the creamy goodness, but he was going to savor every sip. Sadly since it was summer, he couldn't save any of it. He was going to have to drink the entire carton in the next few hours, not that that would be hard.

Leaning back he closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip into his 'safe place', as he liked to call it. He didn't know what this place was, but it was sort of like a mind scape. As far back as he could remember he had this place. When times got really hard at his uncles house, he would slip into his 'safe place' so he couldn't feel what was happening to his body. He remembered when he was smaller there was another boy who visited his 'safe place'. The boy had red hair and was always nice and protective of him. He figured it must have been a pretend friend that his lonely younger self created. It had been years since he saw the boy, but if he tried hard enough, he could feel him. Concentrating real hard he was saddened to feel that the boy was feeling anxious, scared and sad. Normally the boy was always happy and content. He wondered what could have happened to the red head.

Exiting his 'safe place', Shade grabbed the dingy blanket and wrapped it around himself. Now that he had food, milk, and a stash of bathroom water, he wouldn't have to leave his home for at least a week. With a yawn, Shade closed his eyes and prayed that he wouldn't have any nightmares. His childhood liked to come back and haunt him when he slept.

-a- -a- -a- -a-


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter.

PLEASE READ: This chapter has bad language!

Please review:)

-a- -a- -a- -a- 

Liam groaned and collapsed onto the park bench. Leaning back, he let his head fall back over the bench and he closed his eyes. For a week and a half they had been searching the streets for his brother. His legs ached, his feet had blisters and he was exhausted. They had tried every point-me spell and locater spell they knew, but nothing worked. Uncle Remus had a theory that after everything Harry had been through, his magic was protecting him. Professor Snape was still working hard on the tracking potion and they all prayed that it would work.

Without opening his eyes, Liam reached down and gently stroked the dogs head that was resting in his lap. He knew that it wasn't a stray, but his godfather in his animagus form. He had been using his dog senses to try and help locate his brother. They had been searching almost nonstop, barely eating or sleeping. He had gotten into a huge fight with his parents when they tried to slip him some Dreamless Sleep potion four days ago. Since then he has refused to talk to them, not that he was talking to them since the truth about his twin had came out anyway. He had been living at Grimmauld Place with his godfathers and planned to file for emancipation as soon as they found Harry. He was done with his parents, what they did was unforgivable.

"You ok kid?" 

Liam cracked his eyes open and gave the other red head a weak smile. The entire Order of the Phoenix knew about Harry and they were taking turns helping him search. Today it was Bill and Charlie Weasley who were helping. He really liked the older two Weasley's. 

"Yeah, I just wish we could get a lead. It has been three days since the last lead led us here. I think I have walked every inch of this area a hundred times, and nothing." Liam said sadly.

"Don't get discouraged Liam, this is a big area. From what we learned, Harry stays hidden, only venturing out to get food." reassured Charlie. He left out the part about Harry servicing men for money. It didn't come as a surprise that Harry had to do that in order to survive, but it still upset Liam.

Bill patted the teen on the shoulder and stood up. "Come on, there is a store over on the corner. Let's get a snack and something to drink then we will get back to searching."

Liam used Padfoot's head to help him stand up, chuckling as the large grim gave a small growl. "Come on, you have four legs, what are you growling about?" Liam knew that Sirius was just playing around. Sirius was just as desperate as he was to find Harry. He knew that he was getting closer to his twin. Since coming to this area he has felt a pull. Others have tried to get him to move on and search other areas, but he refused to leave. Harry was here somewhere, they just had to find him.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Liam placed the carton of milk and bag of cookies on the counter. He really wasn't hungry, but he loved milk. Since as far back as he could remember milk was his favorite beverage. His godfather said that it was the milk that made him grow so tall. At fifteen he was already taller then his father, and stood even with Sirius and Remus.

The old woman who owned the store eyed the boy curiously. She had never seen him before but he looked a lot like the small street boy. Their hair was different and this boy was taller, but their facial features were the same. She smiled when she saw him place the milk on the counter. Like the little street boy, he seemed to favor milk too. "I have never seen you here before, are you new to the area?" she asked softly.

Liam smiled at the old woman. "No mam, I'm actually searching for my long lost twin brother. My last lead led us to this area,"

The old woman gasped when the young boy smiled at her. She had seen that smile before. It was the same smile that the street boy gave her last week when he was able to buy milk. Could he be the boy that this red head was looking for? She would love to see the little street boy get off the streets. "Your brother would't happen to be about 5'3, have long raven hair, blind and homeless, would he?" asked the old woman hopefully.

Liam looked to her in excitement. "Yes... Yes, that sounds just like me brother. Do you know where I can find him?" Liam was having a hard time containing his excitement. They had gone so long without any leads and now this old woman was able to describe his brother. "Please, I have been looking for so long." pleaded Liam.

The old woman looked sadly at the boy. "He hasn't been in here for over a week but I expect him in any day now. Last time he was here he bought five cans of soup and a loaf of bread, that normally lasts him a week, to a week and a half."

Liam closed his eyes and clenched his fists. How could such a meager amount of food last him for so long? There wasn't even anything healthy about what he was eating. He was going to make sure that Harry never went hungry again and he was going to get all the healthy food he could eat. "Do you know where he lives?" he asked.

The old woman shook her head. "I'm sorry dear, I don't know. I'm sure he is in one of the abandoned buildings. He is very shy, never talks and only ventures out when he absolutely has to. He does not trust anyone and he can't stand any form of touch, not even the brushing of fingers. It isn't going to be easy to get him to listen to you."

This was the most amount of information he had learned about his twin. With any luck, they would have Harry safely back at Grimmauld Place tonight. Thanking the old woman a hundred times, Liam ran out of the store to fill in his companions.

-a- -a- -a- -a- 

Shade bent over the small sink in the park bathroom and scrubbed his face. For last seven days he had been holed up in his home, but now he needed to earn some money. With a trembling hand, Shade unbuttoned his shirt and started scrubbing his body with a soaped up piece of cloth he used for washing. The cloth was once an old hoodie that finally fell apart from wear and tear. Lowering his head into the sink he scrubbed his long hair. Decent men didn't want to be sucked off by a dirty little street rat. He could find plenty of low life's that wouldn't mind being sucked off by someone who was dirty and smelled, but those were also the same men that wanted to hurt you and not respect your boundries.

Clean and dressed, Shade leaned against the bathroom wall and took in a shaky breath. You would think after all these years that having to give blow jobs wouldn't upset him so much, but it did. Every time he ventured out to do this he was terrified. If he had his way, he would hide away from the world and never leave his home.

Shade cocked his head to the side when he heard the bathroom door open. Making himself as small as possible, he tried to slip into one of the stalls when he saw the bright red around the man.

"Not so fast, cutie." purred the man. "How much for a piece of that tight ass?" The man wasn't expecting to find such a cute street rat. He thought he was going to have to settle for some filthy, toothless, smelly kid to fuck.

Shade frantically shook his head and tried to slip past the bad man. He knew that the man wasn't going to let him go and that this wasn't going to end good for him. Shade refused to have sex, there was not enough money out there for him to go through that again. The last time he had to do that was when he was in the home, and he made a promise to himself that he would never do that again.

The man chuckled at the scared little boy. "Come on, if you don't fight it, I might even make it pleasurable for you."

Shade whimpered when the mans color flared, this man had no intention of being gentle with him. With fumbling fingers, Shade quickly dug out his card and thrust it at the man. He didn't think it would help, but he prayed that the man would settle for a blow job.

The man glanced at the card and crumbled it up, laughing. "I don't think so cutie. Now take them off and turn around!" he ordered.

Shade tried to run past the man, but he easily grabbed him around the waste and slammed him into the dirty wall. Shade tried to fight the man, but he was a lot bigger and stronger then him. Shade also hadn't eaten in the last two days so he was already feeling weak and shaky.

The man laughed at the boys pathetic struggles. "We could have done this the easy way, but no, you had to go and think you were too good for my cock." The man grabbed a handful of Shades shirt and tore it off. "I'm going to show what happens to little boys who think they can refuse their betters."

Shade went limp in the mans arms. He knew the more he struggled, the more the man was going to enjoy hurting him. All he could do now was pray that the man would finish fast and leave him alive. At feeling his pants being yanked down, Shade went into his safe place. Here in his safe place he could block out most of the pain. He was almost nine the last time he was penetrated so he knew that this was going to hurt,,,, a lot.

Shade was so deep into himself that he never heard the pipes under the sink start rattling or the toilets start cracking. Shade may be too weak to fight the creep, but his magic wasn't. Since the night of the fire, Shade's magic had been subtly protecting him. Shade didn't know it existed, but it was there when he needed it. Shade's magic was woken that horrible night in the home when he was eight and that evil man brutally raped him, and then tried to kill him. Shade's magic had cast a repelling charm on the run down building Shade was living in, keeping him safe from gangs and murderers. Shade's magic had kept him from freezing to death in the winter, and starving to death when he had to go weeks without eating. And his magic helped him get around with his blindness and was the reason he could see the colors around people.

-a- -a- -a- -a- 

Liam was sitting back on the park bench with Bill and Charlie. From this spot he could watch everyone that came in and out of that little corner store. He wasn't going to leave this park until he found his brother, even if it took a week. Liam gasped and scrunched his eyes up when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest.

"Liam, you ok?" asked Charlie in concern.

Liam grunted and rubbed his chest. "Yeah, just had a pain in my chest. Maybe that milk was off or something." Liam groaned when he felt another jolt of pain.

Bill stood up and reached down to grab Liam's arm. "Let's get you back to the headquarters and have Severus or Poppy look you over. I know you don't want to..........." Bill stopped talking mid sentence and cocked his head to the side. "Do you feel that?" he asked curiously.

Padfoot who had been resting at Liam's feet, lifted his head and started sniffing the air. Whimpering, he lunged to his feet and started frantically looking around.

"I feel it, Bill. There is some strong magic coming from somewhere." said Charlie, standing up.

"Come on!" ordered Bill, and he took off in the direction he could feel the magic. Bill was very sensitive to magic which is why he was the best curse breaker at Gringotts.

-a- --a -a- -a- 

Shade tried to block out what was happening, but it was hard. With one last burst of energy, Shade threw his head back hard, busting the man in the nose.

The man yelled and grabbed his nose cursing when his hand came away covered in blood. "You little fucker." he bellowed. "I'm going to kill you for that." He was just getting ready to sink into the tiny boy who had stopped struggling and was just laying there. Thinking the fight was over, he had let his guard down. Grabbing his belt from his pants that were on the ground next to him, he started viciously whipping the street rat. This kid wouldn't be the first street boy he killed.

Shade ducked his head and covered it with his arms, but he wasn't fast enough to miss the first few lashes. Pain flared across his right cheek and ear. Curling into a tight ball, he laid there helpless as the man whipped him to an inch of his life.

The man sneered at the bloody mess of a boy. Wiping sweat and blood from his face, he tossed the belt that was dripping with blood off to the side. "I am going to fuck you until you die from internal bleeding." The man kicked the boy in the side until he got him onto his stomach.

Shade was having a hard time breathing. Everything on him hurt and he was pretty sure he had a few broken ribs and a punctured lung. This is not how he wanted to die. Deep down he had hoped that there was someone out there who was looking for him, who wanted him. His last thought before blacking out was of the red haired boy from his safe place. He hoped that the boy was happy again.

-a- -a- -a- -a- 

Bill burst into the bathroom just in time to stop a man from raping a young boy. He was horrified and disgusted at the scene he walked into. The man was just positioning himself behind the bloody unconscious boy. Flicking his wand, he blasted the pervert into a sink with his wand. The mans head collided with the sink with a sickening crack.

Charlie rushed in behind his brother and quickly took in the scene. Charlie wasn't a medic, but he knew more healing spells then the average wizard. Working with dragons was very dangerous and sometimes they only had seconds between life and death. Rushing to the bloody boy, he collapsed next to him waving his wand. Cursing, he performed a spell to fix the lung and stabilize him until they got him to Severus or Poppy. Severus was a licensed, not practicing healer, and Poppy was a medi-witch.

Liam stood in the doorway in shock. "That..... That's Harry." he said, choking on his vomit. He had never seen so much blood before. Harry was a bloody, cut up mess. There wasn't a spot on his body that wasn't slashed open from the belt.

Sirius caught his godson just as his legs gave out on him. "Easy there pup. We got to Harry in time, he is going to be ok." Sirius knew that it wasn't going to be ok, but he had to say something to calm Liam.

Liam crawled on his hands and knees to his brother that he didn't even know existed two weeks ago. He couldn't get over how much smaller he was then him. Liam looked a good four years older then his twin. Liam's magic wrapped itself around his twin, and for the first time in his entire life he felt complete.

Reaching out, Bill checked the pulse of the unmoving rapist. "Shit!" cursed Bill. "He's dead." Bill didn't mean to kill him, but he didn't feel bad that he did. This man brutally beat a much smaller and younger boy, and was going to rape him while he was unconscious. He would bet every Knut he had in his Gringotts bank that the man planned on killing Harry when he was finished.

"We have to get him to headquarters, fast." said Charlie, trying not to panic.

Bill conjured up a blanket and tossed it to Charlie so he could cover the naked boy. "Everyone grab the portkey." he instructed.

Before grabbing the portkey, Charlie picked up a crumpled piece of paper.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie sat at the table at Grimmauld Place staring at a piece paper, while sipping at a Butterbeer. He had been sitting here for the last hour, since they had portkeyd in with a critically injured Harry Potter. It was pure chaos when they landed in the kitchen with a bloody boy in the middle of an Order meeting. The only upside to crashing the Order meeting, was the fact that Severus was already in the house. Immediately they whisked Harry away to one of the upstair rooms, Liam at his side.

Bill entered the kitchen and took a seat across from his brother. He chuckled when his brother didn't say anything, just handed him a Butterbeer. 

"I would give you something stronger, but it looks like mom went on another cleaning spree," said Charlie.

"She owes me a case of Fire Whiskey." growled Sirius, entering the kitchen. "Honestly, I know she is a good woman and means well, but if she touches my whiskey again, I'm going to hex her to hell and back." Sirius fell into the chair a laid his head on the table.

"Sorry." mumbled Bill. "I have to hide the good stuff before she visits me." Bill handed a Butterbeer to the animagus. "How is Harry?" he asked concerned.

"Severus kicked everybody out except for Liam and Poppy." Sirius pouted. Sirius was pissed that he got evicted from a room in his own home, but at least James and Lily weren't allowed in either.

"What do you think Harry is going to be like when he wakes?" asked Charlie quietly.

Sirius scrubbed at his face. He was close to passing out, it had been over a week since he had slept for more then two hours at time. "I think he is going to be like a caged wild animal. We took him out of the only environment he has ever known and felt remotely safe in. The last time he was locked up, he was eight years old and used as a sex slave. He is going to think that we want him for sex and it is going to take a lot to convince him otherwise."

Bill and Charlie sat quietly sipping at their beer, lost in their own thoughts. "Do you think that man was a customer?" Bill asked clenching his fists. He could still see that pervert positioned behind that small boy, getting ready to rape him.

Charlie shook his head. "No, I think Harry was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Harry doesn't allow penetration."

Bill looked at his brother in confusion. "How do you know that?"

Charlie looked to his brother, then passed him the paper he found. "I found this next to Harry, crumpled up. I think Harry was already in the restroom when the guy went after him. He probably handed him the paper in hopes that he would settle for a blow job. Obviously, he wanted more."

Bill shook his head in disgust. "Please tell me that I'm not the only one who wants to AK James and Lily." They were the reason that Harry had such a horrific life.

Sirius growled and threw his beer bottle against the wall, shattering it. "We begged them to let us raise Harry. We would have done anything for that boy, we loved him like he was our own." Sirius reached across the table grabbing Charlie's bottle, heaving if against the wall like the other one. "He was a six year old baby the first time they raped him. What kind of monster forces a child to have sex." Sirius was now crying. "I can't get the image of him pleading and crying out of my head. He must have been so confused and scared. I can't...... I......" stuttered Sirius at a loss for what to say. Sirius didn't see any of the memories or videos they collected, but it wasn't hard to imagine what it was like for his godson.

Remus wrapped his arms around his mate from behind, comforting him. He came in during Sirius' well deserved breakdown. "There is nothing we can do about the past, but we can be hear for him now and in the future. It's not going to be easy, but we don't give up on him."

"Dumbledore is going to want to train him to fight." growled Bill.

"Like hell." snarled Sirius. "Harry is not going to be fighting in this damn war, I don't care if he is the only one who can defeat that monster,"

"Agreed" said Charlie, opening another Butterbeer. "He shouldn't be expected to save a world that threw him away."

Bill started fidgeting in his seat and throwing glances at his brother. 

Sirius raised his eyebrow at Bill's strange behavior. "What's got your wand in a knot?" he asked jokingly. 

Bill looked to Harry's godfather nervously, then back to his brother. "I know you felt it Charlie, I could too."

Charlie's eyes snapped to his brothers. Looking to Sirius, he paled. "I.....I don't know what your talking about." he lied.

Bill snorted. "His magic called to me too."

Charlie's eyes got wide as he took in Bill's meaning. "Both of us? I don't understand."

Bill nodded his head. "Harry is very powerful." he said.

"What the hell are you two going on about?" demanded Sirius.

"Mates" grumbled Remus. "They are both Harry's mate." Remus could smell it on them, it was one of the perks of being a werewolf.

"What the hell!" bellowed Sirius. "Harry is not ready to have mates and he probably never will be."

"It's not like that Sirius." reassured Bill. "If Harry only ever wants to be friends, then that's all we will be to him. We will be whatever Harry needs."

Sirius mumbled something under his breath then looked back to the two red heads. "I didn't know you had creature blood in you."

Bill chuckled at Sirius. "There hadn't been a creature inheritance in the Weasley family for generations, until Charlie and I came along."

"Was a total shock when the twins inherited too." snickered Charlie.

"Thought mom was going to pass out. She was a right mess." added Bill.

"So what are the four of you?" asked Sirius.

"You have to vow not to tell anyone, not even Dumbledore. We wouldn't even tell you if you weren't Harry's godfathers." said Bill seriously.

Both Sirius and Remus pulled out their wands and vowed not to tell anyone about the Weasley's creature blood. "We are elemental Elves." explained Bill.

"Really!" said Sirius impressed. "I thought they died out centuries ago." 

"I knew you four were something, but I didn't know what." Remus could scent that the Weasley boys weren't completely human, but it wasn't any of his business.

"You knew that they were creatures and you didn't tell me, your mate?" asked Sirius, mock pouting.

"None of our business, Sirius." chuckled Remus. "So let me guess, you four are fire elementals?"

Bill shook his head, grinning. "That would just be me." he said. "Charlie here is an earth elemental which explains his easy bond with the dragons, and both twins are air."

"That's incredible." said Sirius shaking his head. "I'm glad Harry will have the two of you to look out for him."

"With Dumbledore and the Potters, he will needed it." grumbled Remus.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Liam stood in the far corner of the room nervously watching Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape try to save his twin brother. There was so much blood. How could someone lose so much blood and still be alive? He couldn't lose his brother, he just found him. There was so much he wanted to say and do with his twin. For the first time in his life he felt whole, and his magic was content.

Liam couldn't get over how small Harry was. He didn't even think that Harry would come to his shoulders. He was also very petite and feminine looking. Liam always thought that he was handsome, but Harry was pretty. Even covered in blood and dirt, be could tell that Harry was very beautiful.

"There is so much scarring." mumbled Severus. "We are going to have to call in a specialist, he will require a couple operations."

Liam desperately wanted to ask him what he was talking about, but he knew if he did then the professor would kick him out.

"How could they do that to a young boy? I'm surprised that he didn't die from internal bleeding or infections." cried Madam Pomfrey.

Liam paled even farther when it dawned on him what they were talking about. They were talking about Harry being raped repeatedly starting when he was only six. Liam slid down the wall and sat on the ground with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He was starting to feel a little hot and dizzy.

Liam jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He must of spaced out for a few minutes. "Come on Potter. Your brother is resting and he won't wake for a good eight hours. Let's get some food in you, then it's off to bed for you too." said Professor Snape in a surprisingly nice voice.

Liam blinked rapidly trying to clear his head. "I..... I don't get it. We just brought Harry in, you just started working on him." Liam didn't understand what was going on.

Severus snickered at the confused boy, "You passed out over three hours ago. I figured it would be easier on you if I just left you here instead of reviving you." Severus was worried about how pale the boy was. Liam was showing signs of being in shock. "Come on, let's get you some food. If your brave enough to attempt it, some of Remus' chocolate would do you a lot of good."

Liam was still confused, he didn't remember passing out. Last thing he remembered was feeling hot and dizzy after learning about his brothers scars. How could he have passed out and stayed out for three hours? "How is Harry?"

Severus sighed, why couldn't the boy just follow directions. He was trying to be nice. "I will explain everything to you while you eat. I'm sure your dogfathers would liked to hear too."

-a- -a- -a-.a-  
Severus ushered Liam into the kitchen and forced him to take a seat at the table. Looking around, he was surprised to find that the Potters were missing. As if reading his thoughts, Sirius answered. "They left about an hour ago to get some sleep. Unfortunately, they said they will be back."

"Nice to see they are concerned about their sons welfare." grumbled Charlie.

"What is wrong with them? Why do they hate Harry so much?" asked Liam sadly. He had always thought that he had the best, most understanding parents ever. How could they care so little for their son.

Remus placed a plate of food in front of his godson. "I think that they do care about Harry, but they made a huge mistake and they don't know how to handle it."

"They gave up their child just because Dumbledore proclaimed him a squib. They didn't even wait and think about what to do with Harry. Immediately after learning that he was a squib, they gave him up." sneered Sirius.

Severus thanked the werewolf for the plate of food he set in front of him. "They made damn sure that her sister couldn't give Harry back too. Not only did they not leave a way for them to contact them, but there was also a compulsion charm on the letter for them to keep Harry despite them not wanting him."

"A compulsion to keep him, but not one to love him." said Bill shaking his head sadly.

Liam forced himself to take a few bites of his food, not really tasting anything. "She was ashamed that she birthed a squib and disposed of him before anyone knew of his existence." he said swallowing the lump in his throat.

The other men in the room didn't comment, they knew that Liam was right.

Liam slammed his fork down. "I don't get it. They know now that he isn't a squib, and yet they still don't seem to care. What is wrong with them?"

Severus placed a calming draught in front of the upset teen and urged him to drink it, "They are ashamed of their actions and seeing Harry will be a constant reminder of what a horrible mistake they made. James and Lily have always claimed to be the ultimate light family. What they did is exactly what the old dark pureblood families did when finding out that they birthed a squib."

All heads turned when the door opened up and Frank Longbottom came striding in. "I heard you found Harry, how is he?" Frank looked exhausted. Since finding out about the missing, abused Potter twin, he had been working around the clock trying to find him. He was also hunting down every man that had paid Harry's disgusting uncle to rape the small child. So far, along with Vernon and Petunia Dursley, they had arrested ten men. What was truly horrifying, there was still dozens of men to track down. He wasn't going to give up though, not until every last child rapist was rotting in Azkaban.

Severus grimaced and sat back in his chair, not able to stomach the food that he was eating. "According to the scans, that boy should have died the first week he was placed with his aunt and uncle."

Sirius paled and slumped in his seat. He didn't know if he could handle hearing this. "How?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"Starvation. They locked him up with no light, food, or comfort for days. If Harry had the magic of an average wizard, he wouldn't have survived." Severus had witnessed Vernon's memories, but the damage to the boy's body still shocked him.

"He's that powerful?" asked Frank, eyes wide.

"Yes. I tested his magical core and he surpasses both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord." said Severus seriously.

"Why didn't his magic protect him more?" asked Charlie.

Severus sat quietly trying to think of how to explain Harry's magic. "Since the night he vanished the Dark Lord, Harry's magic has been working desperately to keep him alive. His magic has developed to be more internal. It has healed broken bones, punctured lungs, ruptured spleen, kidney, concussions, internal injuries from being brutally raped, burns, infections, multiple other injuries that are to long to list, illnesses, starvation, and it protected him on the streets and in the elements. I also believe that his magic is helping him cope with his lack of sight. I'm not even sure if Harry's magic will ever work properly."

"Is Harry going to be ok?" asked Charlie.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Physically, Harry will never grow any taller and he will always remain petite. His bones are brittle, but hopefully after a few months of potions they will get better. As of right now there is nothing I can do for his eyes, but I'm going to try to develop something. His body is littered with scars and burns, but again potions and salves will help with that." Severus took a deep, shaky breath. "He has extensive rectal scarring. The damage is beyond anything that you could imagine. I am going to have to call a specialist in to look at him, but he is going to need many surgeries to repair the damage."

"What about his voice?" asked a pale Liam. "The woman at the store said that he never talks."

"Nothing showed on the scans, so it's probably mental. From the very beginning he was beat for talking or making any sound" explained Severus.

"How do you think he will be mentally?" asked Sirius pale and shaking.

Severus sighed. "I think he is going to be a bloody mess. The boy has never known kindness or a home. He is going to be scared and he isn't going to trust us. I don't know if we will ever gain his trust, but you better believe he is going to try to escape."

Liam whimpered in distress. "I don't want to keep him locked up. I don't want him to think we are like his aunt and uncle. He can't go back to the streets, he can't go back to that life. I have to make him see that I only have his best interest at heart, and that I care about him. If..... If he really wants to go then I will give him money." said Liam with a few tear escaping his eyes. Harry couldn't leave, he just couldn't. They were twins, they belonged together.

"It's too dangerous for him to leave, every Death Eater is out looking for him." warned Frank.

"I need to be trained and I mean trained for real, not Professor Dumbledore's bullshit idea of training." yelled Liam, lunging to his feet. "I need to be able to protect my brother. I need to know how to fight both magically and physically." Liam started to pace the room, lost in thought. "That's it. I'm not returning to Hogwarts in September. Harry needs me, and I can't leave him. I'm staying here where I can be homeschooled, train to fight, and take care of my brother. I'm not going to leave him when he needs me, I won't abandon him like my parents did." He knew his parents were going to freak when he refused to go back to school, but he no longer cared what they thought. As far as he was concerned, he had no parents.

"Liam, school is very important......." started Remus.

"No, I think he has the right idea." interrupted Frank. "Both him and Harry have a huge target on their backs. Harry may never be able to use his magic properly so he will be a sitting duck. There is enough of us here that we can teach Liam what he would learn at Hogwarts , plus we can teach him how to fight."

Sirius looked uncertain for a moment then nodded his head. "We will go to Gringotts after you get some rest and get you emancipated. We will see about me getting custody of Harry. James and Lily have proven that they are not fit to be his parents."

Liam smiled and gave his godfather a hug. "Thanks." he whispered.

"You know that James and Lily are going to fight this. Now that we know that Harry is the chosen one, they are going to want to be part of his life, and Dumbledore is going to insist that he goes to Hogwarts." warned Remus. He was worried about Harry, there was no way that he would be able to be around people, let alone at Hogwarts. They wouldn't put Harry's needs and desires first.

Frank chuckled. "They aren't going to have time to contest it." At seeing everyone looking at him, he added. "Amelia has issued a warrant for their arrest, child neglect, child abandonment and child abuse."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter.

Yippie, another update. I think your reviews helped with my husbands snoring and I'm proud to say that he is still alive.......

Thank you everyone who has reviewed my fics. I wish that I could respond to each one individually, but I just haven't had much time. I do read each one and I take all your suggestions into consideration.

Hope you enjoy this and please review...

***BLIND LOVE***

 

Liam sat nervously at the end of Harry's bed. His brother would be waking at any moment and he was terrified of the reaction he was going to have. He knew his brother was going to be frightened and confused. He tried to imagine himself in Harry's shoes in hopes that it would help him figure out how to help his twin, but he was still clueless. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have been like to grow up the way that his brother had. In a way he wished that he had, at least then Harry wouldn't have never been alone.

Liam had a hard time convincing Sirius to let him be here alone with Harry when woke up. He understood that his godfather was anxious to help Harry, but the less people Harry had to deal with at first, the better. He may have won, but he knew that Sirius was sitting outside the door, waiting for any news. He was also keeping his parents and Dumbledore away. His parents had floo'd over an hour ago demanding to be allowed into Harry's room. Liam couldn't wait until his parents were arrested. He wondered if he should feel bad that his parents were going to be arrested, but looking at his tiny brother laying broken in the bed, he hoped they ended up in Azkaban. He was upset when he found out that no charges were going to be brought against Dumbledore. Neville's dad said that technically Dumblefore didn't do anything wrong, he just made a mistake in declaring Harry a squib. Dumbledore never suggested that his parents give Harry up or leave him in a basket on his aunts doorstep. He still felt that this was Dumbledore's fault. 

Earlier Sirius had taken him to Gringotts to see about getting him emancipated. They suggested that it would better if Sirius took over his guardianship along with Harry's. He was ok with that. He just wanted to be away from his parents and be able to stay with and help his brother recover. He knew it was going to take months, probably years for Harry to get better; if he ever did. He was willing to do whatever it took. While at Diagon Alley, they got what supplies they were going to need for him to be homeschooled. They also bought some new clothes and supplies for Harry. He knew his parents were going to have a hippogriff when they found out that he was dropping out of Hogwarts and that Sirius was now his legal guardian. He didn't care though, he stopped caring about them when he found out about Harry.

Liam got to his feet and took a few steps back when he saw Harry's fingers twitch. All of a sudden his heart started pounding in his chest. In just a few seconds his brother was going to be awake. What the hell was he supposed to say? "Hi, I'm Liam your twin brother. I'm the son our parents wanted, sorry you got dumped off to be abused and raped!" 

*** BLIND LOVE ***

It only took a second after Shade came around for him to realize that he wasn't in his abandoned home. Ignoring the ache in his body, he lunged out of the comfortable bed and flew across the room until he slammed painfully into the wall. Beds were bad! The only time he had even been in a bed was when his uncle invited men over to hurt him, or when he was in the home. Even in the home had never slept in the bed that was given to him. He couldn't sleep where bad things happened to him. Too many times his bed was covered in his blood, and the disgusting fluids left by the men that raped him.

Even though he couldn't see anything, Shade frantically looked around the room. The only thing he could make out was an almost white light coming from the other side of the room. He knew the light was a person. Even though the light was the whitest he had ever seen ,which meant that the person was good, he was still terrified.

Liam couldn't believe how fast his brother could move. One second his finger was barely twitching, and the next he was across the room. If he would have blinked, he would have missed it. Liam winced when his brother slammed into the wall, he knew that had to hurt. He hated seeing the raw fear on his brother's face. He could also see that Harry's heart was beating in his chest, faster then a hummingbirds. Liam gasped when he saw the dozens of scars that was covering Harry's small, sickly, bare chest and back.

Shade didn't take his dead eyes off the spot the white light was coming from. When he heard the gasp, he wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach. He wanted to run, but he had no clue where he was or how to get back to his streets. He was lost when he first escaped the home, but the older boy that found him helped him get around. It took years, but he was finally able to navigate his area without bumping or stumbling into things. He knew where everything was, each building, each curb, each red light, even every crack in the sidewalks. Here he was totally lost again. He had no clue where he was, or what was right in front of him. The only thing he could make out was the almost white light. 

Liam was a little unnerved when his brother continued to look right at him. Harry's eyes were a beautiful green, but they were unfocused and dead looking. The pupils were grayish black, instead of the normal black, and they were very small. Harry's raven hair was loose and wild looking, reaching his bottom. Harry had himself pressed tight against the wall and was visibly trembling. 

Liam wasn't sure what to do or say to make his brother relax. "Please" he pleaded. "I won't hurt you, I promise." he said softly.

Shade violently flinched when he heard the other person speak. He was hoping that this was some horrible nightmare. Shade was a tiny bit relieved to see that the persons color didn't flare. The guy that was speaking was telling the truth. At least right now, this guy wasn't going to hurt him. That didn't mean that he wouldn't allow others to use and hurt him.

As if hearing his brother's thoughts, Liam added. "You are safe here. There is no one in this house who will hurt you, I promise." After a couple minutes of silence, Liam cleared his throat. "My.....my name is Liam Potter and......and I'm your brother. Actually, we....we are twins."

Shade couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be some horrible, mean trick. When he was smaller he prayed that he had family out there that loved and wanted him. He was shocked when yet again the guy's color didn't flare. So far everything this guy said was true, at least as far as he believed. This guy had to be mistaken. Shade was nothing but an unwanted, worthless, good only for sex, blind, orphaned little street rat. His uncle had told him that his parents didn't want to be saddled with such a freak of a son so they killed themselves, leaving him to be a burden on his poor family. Harry frantically shook his head.

A tear slid down Liam's cheek when he saw all the emotions play across his brothers face. "It's true, we really are brothers. Granted we aren't identical twins, but we do greatly resemble each other. I don't have black hair like you and dad, but I have red hair like mom's. I'm really tall and your,,, shorter. Your eyes are like mom's and mine are more like dad's. We do have a lot of the same facial features though. If someone looked at us they would know that we were brothers, they would just think that you were my younger brother." Liam groaned, he was rambling. "I'm sorry, but I'm so nervous and I don't know what to say. I didn't know about you until a few weeks ago, but I have been looking for you nonstop since. I always felt like there was someone missing in my life. I never felt complete. I know you are scared and don't trust me, but please give me..no..give us a chance. I...I won't keep you here against your will, but please don't go." Liam lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair of me to beg you not to leave. I just really want to get to know my brother. If...if you really want to go then I will set you up with a nice place and make sure you have enough money to last you forever. We are very rich, and since you are the oldest, the bulk of the money is yours."

Shade felt like his head was going to explode. There was no way he could believe half of what this guy was saying. If he had parents, why did they get rid of him? Why did they let uncle Vernon and all those men do those horrible things to him? Was he a bad baby, didn't they love him? Shade could feel his legs wanting to give out on him, but he couldn't sit down and make himself even more vulnerable. 

Shade tilted his head when he remembered the guy said that he had red hair. The boy that he always thought about and assumed was a pretend friend had red hair. Is that why he always thought about a red haired boy? Could he truly be his brother?

Liam took a step forward but froze when Harry whimpered. "I'm sorry." said Liam sadly. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I know you have a million questions, but I also know that you won't ask them. That's ok though, as you can tell, I can talk plenty for the two of us. How about I order us some food and while we eat, I can answer any questions that I think you might have.

Against his will Shade's stomach rumbled loudly. It had been days since he last eaten, and despite his fears, he was starving.

Liam chuckled. "Don't feel bad, I'm starving too. I have been so worried about finding you that I have been neglecting eating. I'm going to step out for just a second and have our godfather bring us up some food."

Liam sighed when Harry didn't show any sign of understanding him. "Right, I ...um...will be right back."

When the light disappeared, Shade sank to the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs. Laying his head down on his knees, he cried. He hasn't been this terrified in years. What did these people want from him? What happened back at the bathroom with that creep? His body ached horribly, but he didn't have that familiar pain in his backside he was always left with after being penetrated.

Shade longed to believe everything that boy had said. He would love to be able to live safely in a house with food and people that cared about him. He knew better though, nothing good had ever happened to him. He had always been unloved, and he would die unloved. He just hoped that he could get out of here before they hurt him too bad.

Shade was shocked when his heart clenched at the thought of leaving the boy that professed to being his twin brother. He knew the boy was speaking the truth, or at least what he believed to be the truth. Shade knew the truth though, he was not this 'Liam's' long lost twin brother. No matter how much he wished it to be true.

*** BLIND LOVE***

Liam existed his brother's room to get food for him, and fell into his godfather's waiting arms, crying. He knew it was going to be hard, but it still hurt. "He...he was so scared of me Siri. He stood in the far corner just trembling and looking in my direction. I have never seen anyone so frightened before."

Sirius hugged his pup close to him and whispered words of comfort. "It's going to be ok pup. We just have to give Harry time. We need to prove ourselves to him."

Liam nodded his head a pulled back. "I know, it just hurts. He should have been raised in a loving home, with me." he cried.

"I agree with you. I begged your parents to allow Remy and I to raise him, and they flat out refused. We can do this though, we can prove to Harry that he is wanted and loved." said Sirius, determined. Sirius hated seeing the pain on his pups face. He knew that this was just the first of many tears that they would shed over Harry.

Liam stepped out of his godfather's embrace. "I...I told Harry that I would get him some food."

"Not to worry, I got it. Your parents and Dumbledore are in the kitchen and I don't think you need to be around them right now." Sirius chuckled. "Right pissed they are too because I banned them from climbing the stairs. Your father tried every trick he knew and called me some pretty colorful names. The house of Black does whatever the master asks. Now, you sit here and collect yourself and I will be back in five minutes." Sirius gave Liam a pat on the shoulder, then left.

*** BLIND LOVE***

Liam knocked on the door three times before entering his brothers room. He looked at his brother sadly when he lunged to his feet in a panic. "It's just me with some food ." he said softly. Liam walked to the small table that was set up in the room, "Let's see, we have grilled cheese, french fries, and tomato soup. Sirius, our godfather, wasn't sure if you would like pumpkin juice so he sent up a glass of milk too." Liam chuckled. "Milk is my favorite beverage."

Shade stood nervously against the wall clenching his aching stomach. He had never smelled food so wonderful. He didn't know what grilled cheese and French fries were, but the smell had his mouth watering. He had never had a hot meal before. His aunt and uncle didn't like to feed him, but when they did, it was always cold left over vegetables and stale bread. They were only fed three days a week at the home and it was always porridge, bread, cold soup, or moldy cheese.

Shade desperately wanted the food, but he didn't know what he needed to do get it. Did this Liam guy want a blow job? Did he need to do chores? He would do all the cleaning that he could do for this food, but he hoped that he wouldn't have to suck him. Shade nervously started wringing his hands.

Liam wasn't sure what to do. He could tell that his brother wanted the food, but he wasn't moving. "I know that you can't see and that you don't like to be touched. I promise to respect your wishes, but I would like to help you." Liam waited for any kind of response, but wasn't surprised when he didn't get one. "Ummm, if you follow my voice, the food is on the table next to me. I'm guessing that it is about ten steps straight and five steps slightly to the right."

Shade knew exactly where Liam was, but he wasn't sure if there was anything that he could bump into or trip over. Carefully he took a few tentative steps.

Liam smiled when Harry started to walk towards him. It took everything in him not to rush over and help guide him to the table. He was still a bit unnerved that Harry never took his eyes off of him. "That's great, your almost there."

Shade kept his hands out in front of him feeling around until he felt the force that warned him that something was in front of him. With his hand still out, he took two more steps until his hand brushed the table. As soon as he felt the table he dropped to his knees in submission.

Liam had to swallow the bile in his throat when his brother knelt at his feet. "No, please don't do that." he said brokenly. "We are brothers and equal. This food is yours and you can have as much as you want. You also don't have to work for your food here."

Shade lowered his head and started silently crying. He was scared, confused, starving, hurting, weak and he just wanted to go home where he knew what was expected of him.

Liam staggered back when he was flooded with Harry's emotions. He could feel the range of emotions that his brother was feeling, and it was making it hard for him to breath. Falling to his knees in front of his brother, he too started to cry too. "Please" he begged. "It's going to be ok, just give me a chance. I know that your scared and confused, but I promise to always look after and protect you. No one here expects you to work for your food or care. We are all family, and family's look out for each other, unconditionally."

Shade stared at the white light and gasped when it didn't flare. How could he mean so much to this boy that he had never meant before? He knew that Liam was crying too, and his heart hurt because of it. He was also shocked when Liam's close proximity didn't bother him too much.

Liam reached up and grabbed the tray off the table and held it out to his brother. "If you reach out you will feel the tray with your food on it. Your milk is at the far right hand corner and you pumpkin juice is at the far left corner. Straight back is your soup, but be careful because it is very hot. In the middle of the tray is the plate with the grilled cheese and fries. Next to the plate is a spoon for your soup." instructed Liam.

With a trembling hand, Shade reached out and took the tray. Sitting back on his bottom, he placed the tray on the floor in front of him. Looking back at Liam, he waited to make sure that it was ok for him to eat.

Liam gave his brother a teary smile. "I hope you like it, if not we can make you something else."

Shade fumbled around the tray until his hand closed around the glass of milk. Bringing it to his nose, he sniffed it to make that it really was milk. With a moan, had brought if to his lips and drained it in three gulps. With clumsy fingers he grabbed half of the warm sandwich and stuffed it into his mouth. Never before had he tasted anything as mouth watering as this. Before he could even swallow the first half, he was stuffing the second half in along side it.

Liam closed his eyes at the sight of his brother stuffing the food in his mouth. He wasn't disgusted with his table manners, just sad because his brother was so starved that he felt that he had to eat the food as fast as he could. He wanted to tell him that there was plenty and that he could slow down, but he didn't want to upset him and make him stop. He hoped that when Harry realized that there would always be food for him, that had wouldn't feel the need to stuff himself.

Harry moaned around the mouthful of food. He didn't know what was louder, his grumbling stomach or his moaning. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven. The cheese was so warm and the bread was fresh and cooked. He had done a lot of cooking for his cousin, but he didn't remember cooking something like this. Swallowing the last mouthful of grilled cheese, he scooped up a fistful of French fries and started shoveling them into his mouth. This was the most amount of food that he had ever eaten in one sitting; heck this was more then had had ever eaten in one day. He felt that he should hide the food, but with Liam watching, he probably wouldn't get away with it. Oh well, he was going to enjoy it while he could and hide food when he got the chance.

Shade whimpered when both the fries and grilled cheese were gone. With a small grin, he remembered that there was soup on his tray. Soup wasn't his favorite, but he was still starving. Canned soup was practically what he lived off of on the streets. Grabbing the bowl, he snatched his hand back when he felt how hot it was. Never before had he had hot soup. The only way he had ever eaten it before was straight out of a can.

Liam cried out when his brother grabbed the hot bowl. "Harry, are you ok? Did you burn yourself?" He was trying to get a look at his hands, but Harry kept them clutched tight to his chest. 

Shade snapped his head to his brother. Harry, Liam had called him Harry. He remembered hearing that name a few times when he was smaller. For the most part he was called freak, or boy, but he did remember the name Harry. Was Harry his real name? All the kids in the home had called him Shade because of his sunglasses, and because the owners didn't know his real name; nor did they care.

Liam grabbed his grilled cheese off his plate and placed it on his brother's. "There....there is an extra grilled cheese. I placed it on the plate for you." He hoped that if was ok to give him another. He didn't want to make Harry sick, but it broke his heart to see how hungry his brother still was.

Quick as lightning Shade reached for the sandwich, fully expecting it to be a prank. He was shocked when his finger sank into the warm, gooey, melted cheese. His relatives loved to taunt him with food, so he was fully expecting Liam to do the same. Grinning, he ate the second sandwich as fast as the first. For the first time ever, Shade was a actually starting to feel full. Very carefully he dipped his finger in the soup and was pleased to see that it had cooled off enough for him to be able to drink it. Forgetting about the spoon, after all he had never used one before, he picked up the bowl and drank the warm tomato soup down. He sighed as the warm liquid ran down his throat. He had no idea that tomato soup could taste so good. Out of all the soups tomato was his least favorite, but he would never turn his nose up to food; even if he didn't like it. This soup though was delicious and he could easily drink five more bowls.

Inspecting the tray for any missed crumbs, Shade cocked his head to the side when he found another glass of cold liquid. He vaguely remembered Liam saying something about a pumpkin. Looking up to Liam, he pointed to the glass and tapped his fingernail nail against it.

Liam was beyond thrilled. His brother was actually trying to communicate with him. He thought that it would take a lot longer to reach this point. "That is pumpkin juice. A lot of my friends love it, but I don't particularly care for it myself."

Shade brought the glass up to his nose and sniffed. Jerking his head back, he wrinkled his nose at the odd smell. He remembered that a pumpkin was the large orange thing that his cousin would carve up to try to make a scary face.

Liam chuckled at his brother. "If you don't like it, you don't have to drink it. I have some more milk here if you want it."

Shade brought the glass to his lips and took a large mouthful. Without thinking he spat it all out, spraying it all over the place. He had never tasted a drink that horrible before, not even the rusty bathroom water that he drank all the time. When it dawned on him what he did, he brought his arms up to cover his face, waiting for the beating. 

Liam bent over laughing hard. "Merlin Harry, that was great. The look on your face was priceless. I did the same thing the first time I tried it."

Shade slowly lowered his arms when he heard Liam laughing. He couldn't believe that he wasn't going to be beat for making a mess. Tentatively, he gave the boy a shy smile.

Liam grabbed his glass of milk and placed it on the tray. "There you go, another fresh cold glass of milk."

This time Shade didn't sniff the milk. He could tell from the lack of flare that Liam wasn't lying to him.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter.

So I made this chapter longer for all those who called me out on my short Broken Twilight update. I'm trying to squeeze about ten thousand things in at once so sometimes the updates will be shorter. Please don't form a mob and come at me with torches and pitchforks. I will warn you now. I'm a farm girl, and have been cleaning horse stalls since I was a wee thing, I'm very handy with a pitchfork.

Please leave me a review :)

*** BLIND LOVE***

Even though his brother couldn't see him, he couldn't help grinning at him. He was thrilled that Harry drank the milk he offered without testing it first. "I could happily live off of milk." chuckled Liam.

Shade set the empty glass down on the tray and gave Liam a bashful smile. He was sure he looked a mess eating the way he did, but he couldn't help it. Since the food was gone, Harry scooted a few feet away from Liam. He wasn't use to be so close to another person. The only time he got close was when he was working, and those times never lasted that long. Harry leaned back and rubbed his aching stomach. He had never eaten so much food at once so he didn't know what it felt like to have a full stomach.

Liam bit his lip when his brother moved away from him. Still, he felt that they were making great progress. Looking at the empty tray, Liam got an idea. "How about I bring up some food for you to keep in your room. Your not being kept prisoner here and I will gladly show you to the kitchen, but I wasn't sure if you were ready to meet everyone else that's here."

Shade frantically shook his head no. He was terrified here as it was, he didn't want to be around more people; especially men.

"I didn't think so." sighed Liam "A lot of people come and go here, but I think our godfather is going to put a stop to that. This is now your home too, and he wants you to be comfortable here."

Shade couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was Liam going to let him keep food in his room, but they were also going to stop people from coming just to make him comfortable. He didn't know what he was supposed to do or how he was supposed to react. Harry cocked his head to the side when he saw Liam get up and then heard the sound of a bag being wrinkled. Lunging to his feet, Shade flew back until he hit the same wall as earlier.

Liam looked up when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot, I didn't mean to frighten you." Liam could have kicked himself. Once more Harry was in the corner shaking like a frightened rabbit. "I just...Well Sirius and I, Sirius is our godfather, bought you a few things earlier when we had to go out. I didn't mean to scare you, I was just going to take them out of the bags and help you find homes for them."

Shade wouldn't have believed him if it wasn't for the lack of flare. This entire time, Liam has remained an almost solid white. Regardless he was still scared, the only time something was ever give to him, it came with a hefty price.

"We weren't sure what you would like, but we got you couple sleep outfits, jeans, shirts, hoodies, socks, underwear, shower gel, shampoo and conditioner, deodorant, hair ties, hair brush and a tooth brush and tooth paste." Liam was glad that Harry couldn't see him blushing. "I ahhh, I also got you a stuffed dragon. I know it sounds childish, but I still cherish the one that I got as a child. If you tell anyone I said that, I will deny it until I'm blue in the face." he chuckled.

Shade's head was spinning. This day had been like something out of one of his childhood fantasies. Why would a complete stranger buy him clothes? Never once in his life had he ever worn new clothes. This was all too good to be true. They had to be setting him up for something. People were just not this nice without a reason. Shade didn't realize it, but he was starting to hyperventilate.

Liam rushed to his brother, but stopped himself from touching him. He knew if he touched Harry now that it would just push him over the edge. "Please breath Harry." he begged. "I didn't mean to overwhelm you with everything. We just love you so much and we want to take care of you." Liam was terrified that Harry was going to pass out.

Harry's legs gave out on him and he crashed to the ground, curling in on himself. He had never had anyone tell him that they loved him. How could Liam love him after everything that he had done. Liam didn't know what a dirty, disgusting little freak he was.

"Please don't" cried Liam. He didn't know what to do to make his brother feel better. Getting up, he ran back to the table and grabbed the dragon stuffy, then raced back to Harry. Honestly, he didn't know what he was doing, but he was willing to try anything. Very gently he placed the stuffy at Harry's fingertips to where it was just barely brushing them. "When I was little I took my dragon stuffy everywhere I went. His name was Crunch, and he was my best friend. He was a black dragon with red wings that made a loud roar if you pushed his tummy." Liam was rambling again, but he hoped that it would snap Harry out of his attack. Slowly he pushed the stuffy more into his brothers hand. "When I saw him in the store I knew immediately that I had to get him for you. He looks just like Crunch, and I was hoping that you would love him, as much as I love mine."

As Liam talked, Shade's breathing started to become easier and easier. Tentatively, he reached out and touched the fuzzy dragon. Never before had he been give a toy of his own, he wasn't even allowed to touch Dudley's toys.

Liam held his breath as Harry slowly pulled the dragon to his chest, exploring it with his fingers. "Harry, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I promise, nothing bad is going to happen to you here. No one here will lock you up, keep food from you, beat you, or expect anything sexual from you. You are my brother and I will protect you until I draw my last breath."

Shade sat up and looked to the boy who was claiming to be his brother. Bringing the dragon up to his face, he rubbed it on his cheek. Could he dare let himself believe that he found a caring home? Being off the streets, never worrying about being cold, hungry, lonely and never having to suck another man, was something had didn't think would ever happen to him.

Liam smiled at his brothers actions. He was so relieved that he could bring Harry out of his attack without having to stress him out more by calling Professor Snape for help. "Again, I'm sorry that I frightened you. If it's ok with you, I would like to bring the bag over and let you feel everything? Liam held his breath waiting to see if Harry would answer him. He grinned when Harry gave his head a slight nod.

Liam took his seat back on the floor three feet from Harry. Any closer and his brother started to get really nervous. One by one Liam would describe what the item looked like and placed it on the floor in front of Harry. He noticed that Harry wouldn't accept anything if it was handed to him. Throughout the entire process, Harry never let his dragon go. "So, are you going to name your dragon? Just because we are fifteen years old, almost sixteen, doesn't mean that we are to old to have a stuffy and give it a name. Just the same, let's keep this strictly between the two of us." snickered Liam.

Shade gave his first true smile since his friend from the home was murdered. He hoped he didn't regret it, but he was starting to like Liam. Thinking hard, Shaded nodded his head. He had never had to name something before. Holding out his arms, he started to flap them up and down.

"Hmmmm, Birdie are you naming him Birdie? Birdie is kind of a strange name for a dragon, but who am I to judge, I named mine crunch." Liam chuckled when Harry shook his head no silently laughing. "Ok, ok, let me think." Watching his brother repeat the motion, Liam started to laugh. "Fly...DragonFly. I love it."

Shade lowered his head, grinning. Reaching down, he started caressing the mound of new clothes in front of him. Picking up the soap, he brought it to his face and sniffed it. He had never had the luxury of using real soap before. The smell was so clean and refreshing.

"This room has it's own bathroom with a tub and a shower off to your left. You are free to use it whenever you need. I guess I should explain how the room is laid out so you can get around. We knew you were blind so we tried to keep the room as open as possible. We weren't sure how well you could get around so everything is against the wall, that way you can run your hand against the wall until you come to what you need. There is a couch, a small table, dresser, closet, bed and bathroom, all in that order if you start from your right. This house is very large, but a bit outdated. There are no mug... TV's and other such electronics here." They had decided to hold off for a while before telling him about magic. They didn't want to overwhelm him.

Shade didn't hear much past shower. He had never had a real shower with hot water, soap and shampoo. When living at his aunts his uncle would just hose him down outback before one of the men came over, and at the home they did the same thing once a week. When living on the streets he had to make use of the sink in the park bathroom. He knew some of the other homeless kids would jump into the fountain in the park for a quick bathe, but he never wanted to risk getting caught and sent back to his uncles. He desperately wanted to try the shower and his new clean smelling soap.

Liam watched as his brother looked longingly in the direction of the bathroom while he fingered the shower gel. "Why don't I take the trays to the kitchen, and while I'm gone you can get a shower. All the shirts will match with the jeans so you don't have to worry about walking around with striped pants and a checkered shirt. There are towels and washcloths in the small closet in the bathroom, and when your done, just leave the dirty towels and clothes in the hamper, we have house...maids that will take of it." explained Liam. "I will be back in an hour to help you put your clothes away and I will bring up some food and drinks for you to keep up here." Remus had went to a muggle grocery store to pick of muggle snacks and sodas that they figured Harry would be familiar with.

Liam stood up and gathered the empty trays and headed to the door. Once again he was a little freaked out at how well Harry was able to follow his movements. He knew from Professor Snape's medical report that Harry was as blind as a bat. "I will give a few knocks before coming in when I return." He smiled when Harry gave a slight nod.

***BLIND LOVE***

Liam groaned as he approached the kitchen doors, loud arguing could be heard from the other side. Kicking the door open with his foot, he entered the kitchen to find complete chaos. Both his godfathers were there along with his parents, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Mr Longbottom.

"I'm just following orders." yelled Frank Longbottom. "Amelia wants both James and Lily brought in. If I don't do it now, then James will be arrested in front of the entire ministry when he goes in for work tomorrow."

Liam couldn't help but to chuckle as he walked past the table and headed for the sink. He smiled when a small female house elf came rushing up to him and took the tray from his hands.

"You think it funny that your mother and I are being arrested on some trumped up charges?" asked James incredulously.

Liam spun around and pinned his father with a glare. "I am the first person who has made contact with Harry in over fourteen years, and the first thing you ask me is if I think if's funny that you and mom are being arrested. Aren't you curious how the baby you abandoned to be starved, beaten, and sold into child prostitution is doing?" Liam sneered when his father just stood with his mouth hanging open. "Do I think it funny that my parents are bring arrested...no. Do I think they deserve to be arrested...hell yes. After what you did, I hope they feed you two to the Dementors.

Lily started to cry, how could her precious baby hate them so much? "Liam, we did what was right for your brother at the time." she cried.

"What the fuck!" he screamed. "How can you fucking sit there and spew lies out of your mouth while looking me in the eyes. You knew your sister was a bitch, yet you still sent my brother to her. Why the hell didn't you let Sirius and Remus raise Harry?" Before James or Lily could answer, Liam continued. "You were ashamed that you birthed a squib so you had to get rid of him as fast as you could. You knew that after Voldemort was vanquished, you would be in the spot light. You couldn't have a worthless little squib dirtying your image."

"Don't talk to your mother..." James started to yell.

"Shut up!" bellowed Liam, over his father's voice. "You know that everything that I'm saying is true. I can't help but wonder, seeing as Harry is the true chosen one, the real Boy-Who-Lived, the prophecy child, or whatever the hell other stupid names those bastards are coming up with, if you would have known the truth at the time, would you have dumped me off on your sisters doorstep? After all, I'm not as powerful as your squib son."

"That's enough Liam. said Dumbledore is a disapproving voice.

"Where do you get off telling me what to do?" snapped Liam.

"Liam, he is your headmaster and you will show him some respect. I know your going through a tough time right now, but we need to stick together. Harry needs a family." said James sternly.

Sirius, Remus, Severus and Frank were watching the events play out like a tennis match. They were prepared to step in if things got out of control, but Liam needed to get this off his chest; he was hurting deeply.

"Family... We will never be a family again." snarled Liam. "And the old goat is no longer my headmaster. Earlier today I withdrew from Hogwarts and am going to be homeschool."

James, Lily and Dumbledore looked at Liam in disbelief. "You...you can't drop out without a parents signature." exclaimed James.

"That's true I can't drop out without a parents signature, but I can drop out with a legal guardians signature." Liam loved seeing the shocked looks on his parents faces.

"Why Liam, why would you do this? Your parents love you very much. Don't let one mistake break up your family." pleaded Dumbledore.

"Earlier today Sirius and I went to Gringotts where he got guardianship of both Harry and myself. After, I sent a letter to the Board of Governors and Professor McGonagall informing them I would no longer be attending, and that my guardian was going to see to my homeschooling. I will not be leaving my brother behind, he needs me." said Liam.

James turned to his so called best friend. "Why you... How dare you steal my boys?"

Sirius chuckled. "I didn't steal your boys. You threw Harry away like garbage, and Liam doesn't want anything to do with you."

Lily got up and approached her son. "Please don't do this Liam. You are my baby boy, I can't lose you." Lily was crying so hard that she could barely talk.

"What about Harry?" asked Liam, glaring at his mother. It disgusted him that his parents never seemed to remember Harry.

"Oh honey, we love your brother." said Lily sadly. Picking up a letter from the table, she handed it to Liam. "See honey, there is no reason for you to drop out. Dumbledore just gave this to us to give to Harry."

Liam looked at the letter and his eyes widened in shock. "You three are fucking delusional if you think Harry will be able to go to Hogwarts this fall." yelled Liam. He couldn't believe that he was holding Harry's acceptance letter. These people were out of their minds.

"Liam Potter, enough with the foul language." snapped James. He couldn't believe how his son was talking to them. Liam had always been the perfect son. He always did what he was told and he never talked back to them. Granted, he did get into some trouble at school fighting, but he had always been perfect at home.

Sirius got up and took the letter from his godson. Looking it over, he walked over to Dumbledore "Consider this his response." Sirius ripped the letter in half and threw it at Dumbledore's feet. "Harry will not be attending Hogwarts." he growled.

Dumbledore looked sadly at Sirius. "Harry must be properly trained, he is going to have every Death Eater after him. I admit that I made a mistake all those years ago, but it was a mistake anyone could have made."

"That's not true." said Severus, speaking up for the first time. "Neither Poppy nor myself would have made that mistake. No properly trained medi-wizard or witch would have have mistaken an exhausted core with no core."

"I see" said Dumbledore looking contrite. "I am very powerful and I know a lot, but I have not been medically trained."

"Exactly" sneered Liam. "You had no right declaring my brother a squib. It is equally your fault that my brother suffered a horrible life."

James paled and stumbled to a chair. "But...But you said that my boy was a squib. You said that he was going to have tough life growing up with Liam being so powerful and getting all the attention."

"Yes, and had Harry truly been a squib and you had raised him, then that is what would have happened. As it is, I never suggested that you give your baby up. I admit that I made a mistake, but you are the one who sentenced him to a life of hell."

Lily collapsed to the ground crying. "I was so scared that James would leave me for giving him a squib son. Everyone said that he shouldn't marry me, that I would disgrace the Potter name. The Potter's had always been purebreds, they said that I was going to taint the blood. I panicked when Dumbledore told me that my precious baby that had my eyes, was a squib. I didn't want to leave him at an orphanage, so I left him with my sister. I had hoped that she would accept Harry since he had no magic. I know it was wrong, but I placed a compulsion charm on the letter for her to keep him."

"It's sad that the smartest witch of her age didn't think to add a compulsion charm to love him." said Bill. Both Bill and Charlie had silently slipped into the kitchen when Lily was making her speech.

"I...I honestly thought that she would adore Harry. He was such an adorable baby, and he was so good. Harry could entertain himself for hours and he never cried. I still can't believe that she would hurt an innocent baby."

"Well your about to see proof." said Frank, pushing his chair back and standing up. "It's time. The two of you need to come with me. If you come on your own I wont bind you, but make no mistake, I have no qualms about doing it and parading you through the ministry for all to see."

James and Lily stood up and took each other hands. Looking to Liam, Lily held out her hand. Without saying a word, Liam turned his back on them. Beneath all the anger, Liam was hurting over losing his parents. Deep down, he still loved them. They had always been so loving and caring to him.

Lily buried her face in her husbands chest, sobbing. She couldn't believe that her baby boy was just going to turn his back on them. "I love you Liam, and I know that it doesn't seem it, but we love your brother too."

Liam felt his yes water with tear, but he angrily brushed them away.

After Frank escorted James and Lily out, Sirius turned to the Dumbledore. "From this moment on, Grimmauld Place is closed to everyone except those who live here, or have permission to be here. I will still allow Order meetings to take place in the kitchen, but they will be confined to the kitchen only. You will not have access to any other area of the house. There will be no unannounced visits by you or anyone else. This house is now Harry's too, and I won't have him uncomfortable or scared by all the people."

"Sirius, please think about what you are doing. You..." Dumbledore didn't get the chance to finish.

"You can leave on your own, or I can summon the Black family magic and have you forcefully tossed out on your ridiculously gaudy robes." yelled Sirius.

Liam covered his mouth to mask his chuckling. He had never heard anyone put the Headmaster down in such a way. Really, why the hell did the man dress like that anyway?

"As you wish Sirius, but you are making a grave mistake. You are putting the lives of a lot of loyal Order members at risk." said Dumbledore, hoping to guilt trip him.

"And why is it my responsibility? Why do I have to put up with everyone traipsing through my house at all hours of the day and night, loitering around and eating all my food; food that they don't have the common decency to replace? You are the leader of the light, why don't you allow them access to your home? It's not like you ever use it." snapped Sirius. He was never even asked if the Order could use his house. One day they just all started showing up on Dumbledore's order, and they have been coming and going since.

Dumbledore nodded his head. He was shocked, he couldn't believe that Sirius was actually throwing them out. "Very well, I will floo you about the next Order meeting." Dumbledore looked around the room. "I am very disappointed in you all. Sirius, I never thought that you would betray your best friend like that. Liam, your education is too important and should be your main focus right now. I understand that you are concerned about your brother, so if you like, I can arrange for you to come here on the weekends."

Liam shook his head. "No headmaster, there is nothing you can say that will convince me to leave my brother. I understand that my education is important, but it isn't more important then my brother. Right now my main concern is seeing to him, helping him recover, proving to him that he has family that loves him, and protecting him. I will fully commit myself to my homeschooling, and getting properly trained."

"Times up." snarled Sirius.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Sirius was actually going to have him forcibly removed. He could feel the Black magic building up in the air. It was very painful to be magically removed against your will. Very quickly he turned to the fireplace and floo'd back to Hogwarts.

Everyone in the room laughed. It wasn't often you got to get one over on the Great Albus Dumbledore. Bill looked to Liam. "How did it go with Harry?"

Liam rubbed his face with hands for a few seconds before answering the oldest Weasley boy. Damn he was tired. He hasn't had a full nights sleep since finding out that he had a twin brother. "It...it could have been worse." he said weakly. "He's terrified, but I can feel how desperately he wants this to be true."Liam looked to Sirius. "Can I use your pensieve? It will be easier for you to see for yourself." Liam didn't question why Bill and Charlie were here and why they were so interested in his brothers welfare, he could feel a connection between them and his brother. He didn't understand what it was, but he planned on asking Sirius when he got the chance.

Thirty minutes later everyone exited the pensieve looking pale. "I...Merlin Liam, you did great with Harry." said Remus, giving Liam a pat on the shoulder.

Charlie was looking sadly down at his lap. "I can't imagine being that hungry." he murmured. "He didn't even know what a grilled cheese sandwich was."

"I have a feeling that he isn't going to know what most foods are." said Bill, shaking his head. I went back to that store to inform the old lady who owned the place that Harry was going to be living with us; she cared a great deal for him. She said that he goes by the name Shade, and he was always very polite. She also said that Harry only ever bought bread and canned soup, and that he wouldn't except free handouts." Bill looked to Liam grinning. "Looks like we will need to stock up on more milk. She said that he didn't get it often, but milk was his favorite. I think between the two of you, we will be going through a few gallons of milk a day."

Liam chuckled, it warmed his heart that he had something in common with his twin. "His reaction to the Pumpkin juice was priceless." he said grinning.

Sirius was sitting there lost in thought, seeing his pup kneeling in submission made him sick to his stomach. As if reading his thoughts, Remus pulled him close to his chest. "Don't think about Sirius. Harry is going to be ok. We will show him that he is one of us, and deserving of all the love we give him."

Severus was sitting there twirling his wand. Like Liam, he noticed that Harry was able to track his movements with ease. There was no doubt in his mind that Harry was as blind as could be, but there was something going there. He would love to check him over again, but he knew that Harry wouldn't be able to handle that.

Charlie stood up and walked to the fireplace. "I'm going to floo to the Burrow and see if mom will make up some sandwiches or something for Harry. She will be thrilled to be able to help."

Bill stood up and joined his brother. "That's a great idea. I'm going to go to a muggle store and get one of those small...fridgefrators. We need something that Harry is familiar with to keep foods fresh and cool. We can just charm it so he thinks that it is actually running.

Remus snorted and joined Bill, he didn't think it was a good idea for Bill to be alone muggle shopping when he couldn't even pronounce the name right. "Refrigerator Bill, and that's a good idea. They make small ones that will easily fit in his room and can hold some drinks and sandwiches, along with a few other things.

"While your out." added Severus. "Why don't you get some books on muggle sign language and Braille. We need a way to communicate with him, and I have a feeling that he doesn't know how to read or right.

"His uncle was to busy whoring him out to worry about his education." snarled Sirius.

Just before Charlie entered the floo, he turned to Liam. "Is there anything I can get for Crunch? After all, I am a dragon handler." he asked with a wicked grin.

Liam flushed a bright red a dropped his head to the table with a groan. Everyone else in the room started laughing at the boy's embarrassment.

***BLIND LOVE***

Shade was standing under the spay of hot water moaning. Never did he imagine that a shower could feel this incredible. He was going to take a shower at least two to three times a day for as long as he was here. He had lathered up his body so many times that he was sure his skin was glowing. He had thought before that his hair was soft, but after scrubbing it with shampoo and conditioner, it felt like silk. His hair had never been touched by shampoo and conditioner before. Reluctantly Shade turned of the water and grabbed the fluffy towel from where he had set it on the floor next to the tub. He didn't want to get out if the shower, but he wanted to be dressed by the time Liam returned. He didn't know if he was dreading or looking forward to his so called brothers return. He wasn't use to being around people, but for some reason Liam made him feel at ease. He was still scared of being here, but maybe he should stay for a little bit longer and give Liam a chance. Liam seemed to truly care about him, and he didn't seem to have an ulterior motive. Shade had also never encountered anyone with such a white light, that had to mean that he was a very good person. Just because Liam was good, didn't mean that the rest of the people who lived here were good too.

Shade exited the bathroom fully dressed and his wet hair flowing down his back just as Liam started knocking on the door. Quickly Shade ran to the corner where he had stood earlier.

Liam entered the room and immediately his eyes went to the far corner wall where had a feeling Harry would be. His eyes widened when he saw his brother clean and dressed in new clothes that properly fit him. Liam couldn't help but to chuckle, Bill and Charlie were going to melt when they got a look at their stunning little mate. After everyone had left the kitchen earlier, Sirius had explained to him about Bill and Charlie. He wasn't happy at first, but after Sirius explained everything he thought that Bill and Charlie would be excellent protectors for his tiny brother.

"Hey." Liam said, as he entered the room. "I'm happy to see that the clothes fit you. I uhhh,, I brought some food and a small refrigerator. If you don't mind I'm going to need Sirius to help me bring the refrigerator in." At seeing the look of panic on his brothers face, Liam quickly added. "You can hide in the bathroom if you want, but Sirius would never hurt you. He is actually a bit of a big kid himself." he chuckled. "I promise not to leave you, but Sirius loves you very much. The two of you were very close when you were a baby."

Wrapping his arms tightly around himself, Shade gave a small nod. He really didn't want to meet this Sirius fellow, but Liam had done so much for him.

Liam smiled. "Great, I'm just going to stick my head out the door and tell him it's all right. I promise he wont come anywhere near you."

Sirius was standing outside Harry's room, pacing. He had all his fingers and toes crossed in hopes that his pup would let him in. He was so lost in thought that damn near hit the ceiling when a hand landed on his shoulder.

Liam chuckled when he scared his godfather. Thanks to Sirius being a Grim, he was never able to sneak up on him because of his enhanced hearing. "Harry said that it's ok, but he is terrified. I promised him that you wouldn't go anywhere near him."

Sirius nodded his head grinning. Finally after all these years he was going to get to meet his godson. Even though they could have easily used magic to carry the small refrigerator in, until they got the chance to explain everything to Harry, they were going to do everything the muggle way. They did have to charm the refrigerator to run without electricity.

Shade kept his eyes trained on where he knew the door to be. While Liam had slipped out, he had ran back to the bathroom and grabbed Fly from where he had left him on the sink. As quick as he could, he made his way back to his corner, clutching Fly to his chest.

Shade started trembling when the door opened. The first to come in was Liam, he could already recognize his brothers color. The next to come in was a dull blue with just a hint of pink around the edges. He had never seen anyone with two colors before, but he assumed that for the most part Sirius was good, but you didn't want to push him. Pink wasn't bad, but it did show that he had the ability to be mean.

"Harry." said Liam softly. "This is Sirius Black our godfather. He searched for you for years after you were sent to live with..." Liam could say those monsters name. "Anyway, he and his partner Remus, who is our other godfather, loved you very much and wanted to raise you, but they couldn't find you."

Sirius' heart clenched painfully in his chest when he got his first glimpse of his terrified pup. The boy was so small, looking no older then twelve. Harry was the complete opposite of Liam. Harry was also incredibly pretty for a boy. Normally when describing a boy you would say handsome, but not for Harry. Harry was very petite and feminine looking, in short, he was beautiful. He couldn't get over how long and dark Harry's hair was, most girls would give anything to have hair like his.

"Hey pup!" said Sirius. He couldn't hide how his voice cracked and he couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. "I have missed you so much."

Shade cocked his head to the side. He remembered someone calling him pup, and he remembered feeling safe around them. A tear slid down Shade's cheek. If only this man would have found him earlier and rescued him. He noticed that when the man said he missed him, that his color didn't flare. He didn't know what a godfather was, but this man truly missed him.

"I hope you decide to stay here with us. Everyone here loves you and we just want to look out for you and take care of you. You and Liam are my pups, and you both mean the world to me. You will always have a home here with me, no string attached." said Sirius sadly.

More tears fell from Shade's eyes. Every word that the man spoke was the truth. This man wanted him to be part of his family.

Sirius wanted to scoop his pup up and never let him go when he started crying. Last time he saw Harry he was a happy, giggling, gurgling toddler. Now he was scared, timid, untrusting and broken. To think that his pup was raped for the first time when he was only six, made him want to go on a killing spree. He was planning on taking time off at work because he knew being in the same building with those child rapists was going to push him over the edge. Being an Auror, he was going to be close to those monsters and impossible to resist. He had already sent his notice in with Frank. Until everything was settled, he was staying home, where his pups needed him.

"So" said Liam, breaking the tension. "The fridge is going to be stocked with a gallon of milk, six cans of coke, six cans of orange soda and four bottles of water. We didn't know if you liked soda, but we wanted to give you a variety. My friends mom, Mrs Weasley, made you five ham and cheese sandwiches, five turkey sandwiches and five roast beef sandwiches. If you don't like them, you don't have to eat them. We also have a variety of chips and cookies."

Even though Shade had already eaten more then what he was to eating in an entire week, his stomach was grumbling as Liam listed all the food. He had never eaten ham, turkey or roast beef before. Why would a woman who didn't even know him make him so much food? He also had never had soda, chips or cookies..

"I'm warning you now, pup, Mrs Weasley's cooking is amazing. I gain ten pounds every time I eat one of her meals. Wait until you sink your teeth into one of her famous brownies she sent over for you." Sirius gave a bark like laughter. "I'm jealous, she didn't send me over any brownies."

Shade was starting to feel lightheaded, this was overwhelming. Very slowly he sank to the floor, taking deep breaths.

Liam approached Harry and knelt down a few feet from him. "It's ok Harry. I know this is incredibly overwhelming, but we are here for you. You are no longer alone, it's ok to lean on us. We're not going anywhere, and we're praying that your not either. Everything we are doing, is because we love you." Liam felt like he had to keep reassuring his brother. Slowly he placed the tub of brownies in front of Harry. "In front of you are the brownies. They really are amazing, and totally addicting. I once ate so many, that I was sick for hours." Liam chuckled when Harry smiled. "We want you to enjoy this food, and there is plenty more downstairs when you finish this off."

"Except for brownies." grumbled Sirius. "Mrs Weasley only sent you brownies. I think she is still a little sore at me for when I put a dress and wig on the turkey she cooked last week."

Shade gave a shy smile. According to his color, Sirius really did dress up a turkey. He was still overwhelmed with everything, but Liam had a way of relaxing him. He decided that he would give this place a try. He prayed with everything he had left in him that he had finally found a family. Feeling the tub in front of him, Shade reached in and pulled out two brownies. He wasn't sure what they were, but the smell was incredible. Looking to Sirius, he crawled forward a few feet and placed them on the ground in front of him, then quickly scurried back to his corner.

Sirius didn't even try to hide the tears in his voice. His amazing godson who had been starved his entire life had just shared his brownies with him. Most people in Harry's shoes would have viciously guarded their food. "Thank you pup. You have no idea how happy I am to have you back in my life." cried Sirius. "A day hasn't gone by that I haven't thought about you. When I found out that you were sent away, that was the worst day of my life. I pray that you stay here, forever, even when your a hundred and fifty and as wrinkly as a prune.

Shade silently cried...He was home.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter.....

You know the drill.. READ AND REVIEW!!!

A big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review my fics, I really appreciate it.

***BLIND LOVE***

Liam bolted up, panting. He was finally getting some much needed sleep when something woke him up. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on what the problem was. Snapping his eye open, he cursed when he was assaulted with the feeling of terror. Knowing exactly what the problem was, he tumbled from his bed and made his way across the hall to his brother's room. He made sure when getting a room ready for Harry, that it was directly across the hall from his.

Liam pressed his ear to Harry's door listening for any sounds of movement. He was a little shocked that he was picking up some of his brothers emotions already. He knew that the Weasley twins could sense each other's emotions, but he figured he wouldn't get that type of bond with Harry since they were forced apart at such a young age. At not hearing any sounds coming from within the room, Liam softly knocked on the door. It was only four in the morning and he really didn't want to wake Harry if he was sleeping peacefully.

Slowly he opened the door and peeked inside. He panicked when he didn't find Harry in his bed, nor did it look like it was even slept in. Hearing sniffling, Liam's eyes scanned the room until they landed on the far corner, where his brother was sitting on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest, and his head resting on them, crying.

"H-Harry, are you ok?" asked Liam, barely above a whisper.

Shade's head snapped up and he lunged to his feet. He was so caught up with reliving his nightmare that he never heard the door open. Furiously Shade scrubbed at his eyes trying to rid himself of his tears.

"I felt that something was wrong so I came to check on you." Liam looked back to the bed that obviously had not been slept in. "Have you slept at all tonight?" he asked in concern.

Shade gave his head a slight nod. Surprisingly he was sleeping good, until the nightmare. You would think after having the same nightmare for over seven years, that it wouldn't affect him as much. Granted, he had nightmares almost every night, but the one that scared him the most was the one where he relived being blinded. To this day he could see the man's face that blinded him; after all, it was the last thing he ever saw.

"Where.... Where were you sleeping?" Liam asked, confused.

Shade shrugged his shoulders and pointed to where he was sitting. 

"Don't you like the bad?" asked Liam sadly.

Shade looked towards the bed with fear written plainly on his face. As much as he wanted to stay here, if they forced him to sleep in the bed, then he was going to go back to the streets.

Liam cursed softly when not only did he see his brother's fear, but also felt it. He never thought about him being scared of a bed, but it made sense. Bad things happened to his brother in a bed, and he knew from hearing Professor Snape and Auror Longbottom talking that his brother had slept on the floor in a closet in his aunt and uncle's house. More then likely his brother had also slept on the floor in the building he was living in on the streets.

"Hey, don't worry about the bed. First thing in the morning, Sirius and I will take it down and get rid of it for you." Liam looked around the room trying to come up with an idea for something for Harry to sleep on. Looking to Harry's favorite corner, Liam got an idea.

"One of my favorite things to do before having to go away to school, was build forts. I would take all the blankets and pillows I could find, and pile them up in a corner to make a soft nest. Then, I would take a sheet and drape it from the ceiling so it would flow around my nest. How about in place of a bed, we build a fort.?" At seeing his brother's skeptical look, Liam pleaded. "Come oooon...... It will be sooooo much fun." begged Liam.

Shade could hear the excitement in his brother's voice. Sleeping on the old, cold wood floor really wasn't that comfortable, and all his blankets were left back at his abandoned building. Tentatively, Shade gave Liam a small smile and nodded.

"Excellent" cried Liam. "We are going to make this the best bedroom fort ever made... by anyone.... anywhere."

Shade silently giggled at his over exuberant brother. He didn't know what a bedroom fort was, but if it made Liam happy, then he was up for it. Liam also managed to chase away the remnants of his horrible dream, and for that he was grateful.

It took an hour, five secretly transfigured blankets, fifty transfigured pillows, and six transfigured sheets before Liam proclaimed that they had built the perfect bedroom fort. Since he was now going to be homeschool, his trace was removed from his wand and he was allowed to perform magic. He didn't know if a Harry would be able to sense magic so he stepped out of the room to transfigure everything.

"This is awesome, Harry." said Liam in awe. He really wished that Harry could see their fort. Even though his brother couldn't help that much, he had a blast building the fort with him. "There are three beautiful red silk sheets that are attached to the ceiling that flows down and around your nest. The sheets are so big that you can close it in around you if you want. The bottom of your nest is made of forty super soft and fluffy pillows, and on top of the pillows are three matching red silk sheets. There are five blankets of different sizes and thicknesses for you to do whatever you want with them. Lastly, there are ten different size pillows scattered around your nest. Right now I have them propped up against the wall, but you can move them around."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to picture the fort. For the first time in years he wanted to cry over his lack of sight. He would love to see the creation that Liam had made for him; it sounded amazing. There were thousands of times that he cried over his lack of sight, but after years he grew to accept it. Reaching out, he traced the curtain around his fort marveling at how incredibly soft it was. He had never felt silk before.

"Go ahead Harry, try out the pillows." encouraged Liam.

Looking at his brother shyly, Shade got on his knees and crawled onto the nest. Tears came to his eyes as he felt how soft and comfortable his nest was. Once again he couldn't believe that someone would do something so incredible for him.

Liam picked up Fly from where his brother had set it on the floor. "Here Harry, Fly wants to join you." Liam put the stuffed dragon in front of Harry and grinned when his brother quickly scooped it up and cuddled it to his chest. "That was fun, I had a lot of fun building the fort with you. Maybe when your ready, we can make one in my room. Your nest looks way more comfortable than my old, smelly bed."

Shade tried to hide his yawn as he smiled at his brother. He couldn't believe that he was going to get to sleep on something so comfortable.

Liam chuckled at his sleepy brother. "Ok, well I'm off to bed. Remember, my room is right across the hall and if you need anything, come and get me. Also, I will bring you some breakfast in the morning so we can eat together. Do you mind if Sirius joins us? After, him and I can take down that horrible bed."

Shade thought for a moment before slowly nodding his head. He still was unsure about the older man, but he really wanted the bed gone. Shade looked to spot where he knew his fridge was feeling a bit confused. Wasn't that his food for meals? Why would they bring him more?

Liam could feel his brothers confusion through the twin bond. He swore that the bond was getting stronger the more time that he spent with Harry. He wondered if a Harry could feel anything through the bond. "That isn't your meals, Harry. That food is just for whenever you feel like snacking. I know your scared to go to the kitchen, so I brought one to you. You are still going to get a breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday. If it's ok with you, could I eat my meals with you?" Liam bit his lip as he waited for his brother to respond.

Shade wiped away the tears as fast as they fell. He understood now why Liam's light was almost a bright white. He was the nicest, most generous, thoughtful person he ever met. Looking go Liam, he nodded his head and gave him a big smile.

"Excellent" Liam couldn't prevent the goofy grin on his face. "Well, I'm off to bed. I will see you in a few hours.

Shade laid down on his nest and waved to Liam. The pillows were so soft that he felt like he was melting.

*** BLIND LOVE***

Severus approached the throne a kneeled to the man who sat upon it. At one time the man had been destined for greatness, but due to lack of a mentor and proper guidance, he lost his way. It was thanks to Albus Dumbledore's extreme prejudice towards dark wizards that caused this wizard, who could have been greatest wizard of the ages, to turn evil. Just because you were a dark wizard didn't mean you were evil. There was just as much of a chance of a light wizard turning into a Dark Lord, as there was a dark wizard. Most of the powerful pureblood families were considered dark wizards, as was two of the founders of Hogwarts. Even a family that was considered "light" could birth a child whose magic leaned more to the darker side; the same thing could happen to a dark family birthing a child whose magic was stronger with light spells. At one time dark didn't mean bad, and light didn't mean good, it was just the type of magic that came easier to that witch or wizard. 

The first time that Albus Dumbledore met young Tom Riddle, not only did he sense his darkness, but he also sensed his power. He was the most magically powerful eleven year old he had ever met, and when he said he could speak to snakes; well, it terrified him. Instead of nurturing that exceptionally powerful child, and helping him achieve greatness; he shunned him and treated him with suspicion. 

After being turned down for the position of DADA teacher at Hogwarts; a job in which he was the most qualified applicant, Tom set out to prove himself. At the time he had no grand designs of taking over the wizarding world, he just wanted to teach and nurture young minds; unlike what Dumbledore did for him. He also wanted to remain at Hogwarts, the first place he ever considered a home. 

After missing out on his dream job, Tom travelled the world and studied other wizarding cultures. He was shocked to find that Britain was behind in not only their educating of young witches and wizards, but also in how they dealt with muggle borns. They were also the only country that discriminated against creatures, such as werewolves and vampires. Britain was also killing magic by turning their backs on the old ways, by no longer celebrated holidays such as Yule, Samhain, and Beltain. When Dumbledore became headmaster he dropped all the wizarding culture classes and banned the celebrating of magical holidays. Before Dumbledore became headmaster, Hogwarts didn't celebrate muggle holidays, such as Christmas. Dumbledore was changing the wizarding world to accommodate the muggle borns, instead of teaching the muggle borns about wizarding cultures and holidays.

In all the other countries that Tom visited, muggle borns were approached as soon as they showed the first sign of magic, usually between the ages of three and five. They would explain to the parents what was happening to their child, and all about the wizarding world. If they were ok with everything they were giving a tour of the local wizarding shopping district so they could have access to what they would need to help their child accept their new life. They were also visited monthly by a witch or wizard that would discuss with them any questions or concerns they had. After all, it wasn't easy raising a child that could have violent bursts of accidental magic when they didn't get their own way. When the child turned five they were allowed to attend school with other muggle borns, half bloods and purebloods, that way when they went away to a boarding school at eleven, they weren't behind.

If parents weren't ok with their child being a witch of wizard, they would remove the child and place them with a loving wizarding family. The child's birth family would then be oblivated. The child's memories of their birth family was also removed to make the transition to their new family easier. In most cases, the wizarding family would blood adopt the child, making them a true member of the family.

Most eleven year old muggle borns attending Hogwarts had only known about being a witch or wizard for a few short weeks. For the most part, they had spent their childhood being bullied and abused for being different. A lot of the children were abandoned in orphanages for being "children of satan", or were abused by parents that tried to beat the demon out of them. Muggle borns spent their first few months at Hogwarts lost and confused. They were also looked down on by their peers that were raised in a wizarding family. Because of the muggle borns ignorance of the wizarding world, all the other children were held back. All the first year classes were written to make things easier on the muggle borns. Children raised in the wizarding world knew most of the first year spells and were bored.

When Tom returned to Britain he had hoped to join the ministry and help them change their ways. He wanted to show the wizarding world the harm that they were doing. Unfortunately, he was met with a brick wall at every turn; that brick wall being Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore banned the old ways because he feared that they were dark. He also wants the muggle and the wizarding world to be able to live together peacefully. The past had proved that there was no way that could happen. Dumbledore was bringing about the destruction of the wizarding wold, and the witches and wizards of Britain were to blinded by his power and fame to notice it.

In his frustration, Tom Riddle started to delve into magic that was darker and darker, until finally it consumed him. Tom went from being a dark wizard to an evil Dark Lord. Now, instead of saving the world that he once loved and vowed to protect, he was destroying it, along with Albus Dumbledore.

Severus remained kneeling at the Dark Lords feet, waiting for permission to rise. At one time he would have done anything for this man. He had believed in everything that Tom Riddle had wanted to achieve, and like many of the Dark Lords followers, he prayed that Tom would be able to fight his way out of the madness. The dark wizards of wizarding Britain knew that Dumbledore was destroying magic, that was why they joined Tom Riddle.... before he became Voldemort. They knew that Dumbledore wasn't purposefully destroying magic, he just didn't want to hear that you needed dark and light magic in order to balance magic herself, and keep her thriving. Dumbledore saw things black and white, and his way was always right.

"Rise Severus." commanded Lord Voldemort. "I take it you have news of the Potter boy?"

Severus rose to his full height, and folded his hands behind his back. "Indeed, My Lord." he said. "The Order has located him and have taken him to their headquarters."

Voldemort cursed, he wanted to find the boy first. "And where has Mr Potter been hiding all these years?" He couldn't understand why the boy wasn't attending Hogwarts, magic that strong needed to nurtured. It was dangerous to have an untrained wizard with that amount of power wandering around.

Severus cleared his throat. "The child has had a horrific life, My Lord. He was given to his mother's sister and husband who severely neglected, starved and abused the boy. When they had went through all the money that the Potter's had left, his uncle started prostituting him." In a rare show a weakness, Severus looked down at his feet. "He was only six years old, My Lord." he said softly. Severus was surprised when he looked up and saw the rage on his Lord's face. For a moment, Severus was speechless.

"Continue, Severus." said Voldemort, between clenched teeth.

Severus bowed his head to the Dark Lord. "When he was eight, he was blinded by one of the child molesters. His uncle found no more use for him, so he sold him. The boy then spent a few months in a child prostitution house, but managed to run away when the place burnt down. As far as we can guess, Harry's magic lashed out after being alone with a man who was known to get too rough with the boys, resulting in death. Harry has spent his time since living on the streets, orally pleasuring men for food money."

The dark Lord sat on his throne looking out over his followers, trying to control his rage. "How is the boy now?" he asked in a deadly calm voice. It was a voice that would have had half of his followers pissing themselves. 

"My Lord, he is not good. He is blind, mute, terrified of touch, untrusting, illiterate, and a long list of other medical problems associated with prolonged starvation, abuse and extreme sexual abuse." explained Severus.

"And his magic?" Voldemort asked softly, while absently twirling his wand.

"Incredible, My Lord." answered Severus. "His magic has kept him alive all these years, but I do fear his magic will never work properly."

Voldemort nodded his head, he understood what Severus was trying to say. "Everyone, leave." he roared. This is what he hoped to put a stop to all those years ago. If Dumbledore wouldn't have stopped him, then Harry would have been taken away from those disgusting muggles when he was still a small child. This was all Albus Dumbledore's fault. No magical child should have to suffer the way the Potter boy did; hell, no muggle child should have to suffer that either. "Nagini, come!" he hissed. He had plans to make.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Sorry off the delay but we are renovating the kitchen, dining and living room. Updates will be a bit sporadic for a while, but I will do my best to get them up.

Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate you taking the time to drop me a note.

Please review.

***BL

 

Severus uncorked the vial of pain reliever and choked it down, chasing it with a mouthful of fire whiskey. His double life was causing him a constant migraine. Dumbledore thought he was spying for him, and Voldemort thought he was spying for him. In truth, he was spying for himself and trying to save magic. Months back he had lied to Dumbledore and told the old man that he was outed as a spy. Dumbledore was asking too much of him and he was going to eventually get him killed. He couldn't help save magic if he was six feet under. So now he was going between the two helping where he could and passing on what information that he deemed useful. He wasn't the only Death Eater that was trying to save magic and preserve the old ways. Most of the Death Eaters originally only joined Tom Riddle because Dumbledore was discriminating against dark wizards and making practicing the old ways illegal. Tom Riddle was fighting against Dumbledore trying to prove that you needed a balance between light and dark magic in order for magic herself to thrive. If Dumbledore continued on his path, then magic would die and they would birth nothing but squibs.

Most of the Death Eaters were not evil, but only obeyed Voldemort out of fear. They didn't like seeing magical blood being spilled, even if they were muggle born. The exception to the rule was Bellatrix, she was just one crazy psychotic bitch.

Severus thought back to his meeting with Voldemort earlier. For the first time since before Harry vanquished him as a baby, he saw a spark of the old Tom Riddle. Voldemort was actually upset over how the Potter boy suffered, not cackling with glee because his prophesied rival was broken and weak. Maybe, just maybe there was a chance that they could save Tom Riddle, and in doing so, save Magic.

Severus got to his feet and grabbed a handful of floo powder, tossing it into the fireplace he called out "Malfoy Manor." 

***BL

"This is incredible," exclaimed Sirius. "Hey, do you think you boys can build one of these in my room?" He loved what Liam and Shade did to the room. He had come up with Liam to help him take the bed apart since Shade was afraid to sleep in it. His heart broke when Liam told him how he was woken in the middle of the night and how he found Shade. He couldn't get over how amazing Liam has been with handling his traumatized brother. Most boys his age wouldn't know what to do or what to say, but Liam was making incredible progress with his brother.

"Yeah, like Remus would want to sleep in a fort," snorted Liam.

"Oh come on, my parents would never allow me to build something like this," whined Sirius. "I waaaant one."

Shade had himself pressed against the wall listening to his brother and godfather joke around. He wished that he could be more like Liam. He wondered why he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle and Liam wasn't. Liam had yet to say anything about their parents or how he was raised. It was all very confusing.

Sirius and Liam had taken the mattress off the bed then stood there staring at each other blankly.

"Umm, Siri, do you know how to take a bed apart?" asked Liam, staring at the large wooden bed frame. Normally this was the job of a house elf or they would just vanish it. Since they didn't know if Harry was sensitive to magic they were afraid to use it.

Sirius scratched his head trying to figure out how they were going to squeeze the large bed through the narrow door. "I think we need Remus, he will know what to do."

"Well that's a problem, Remi won't be home till this evening," sighed Liam. He wanted to get this bed out of his brother's room. He knew that as long as the bed was in here Shade would be uncomfortable.

"Well, we could just bust it up," suggested Sirius. 

"You would have way too much fun with that," laughed Liam. "I'm sure Bill or Charlie would know what to do and I know Mr Weasley will have the tools for it." Everyone knew that Mr Weasley was obsessed with muggle tools and such. He was always taking muggle electronics apart and trying to figure out how they worked.

Liam also wanted to introduce his brother to his mates. He knew his brother wasn't ready for any kind of relationship, but he wanted Shade to get comfortable around them. He needed to know that if something happened to him that his brother would have someone that he turn to. Shade was Bill and Charlie's mate so they would fiercely protect him until they took their last breath.

Sirius looked uncertainly between Harry and Liam, he wasn't sure if his pup was ready to meet more people. Harry was still terrified to be here and was only somewhat comfortable around Liam. 

"Shade," called Liam, slowly approaching his brother who was cowering against the wall. "I really want to get this bed out of here for you, but as you can tell, Sirius and I aren't very handy. Is it ok if we ask our friends Bill and Charlie to come over and help us?" At seeing Shade tense, Liam quickly added. "I will stay right here next to you the entire time and I promise Bill and Charlie would never, ever hurt you. Their mother was the one who made you the food and brownies. If we're lucky, maybe she will send over some more brownies."

"Oh, please don't get my hopes up like that." moaned Sirius.

Shade slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees. He could tell that Liam was speaking the truth about these two guys, but he was still anxious about meeting two more men. He really didn't like to be around people, especially men. The only interaction he has ever had with men was sexual. Sirius and Liam where the only men that he ever met that didn't want him to perform a sexual act with them. 

Liam sat on the floor in front of his distressed brother. "Shade, it's your call. This is your room and you have final decision in who comes and who goes. We will come up with another way to get this bed out of here if you don't want them here. Shade, I promise you that I will never let anyone hurt you again. You are my brother and I love you."

Shade scrubbed the tears from his eyes and looked to his brother. He had never been able to trust anyone before and even though Liam's color was telling him that he wasn't lying, he was still doubtful. All of this was too good to be true and he couldn't help but wait for something bad to happen.

Liam frowned at his brother. Shade seemed to be a million miles away. "Shade, is everything ok?"

Shade gave his brother a half a smile and nodded his head. He didn't mean to space out on him, but everything was overwhelming him.

"Forget about Bill and Charlie, Sirius and I can figure this out. I mean, how hard can it be to take a bed down?" said Liam.

Shade quickly shook his head no, he didn't want to put his brother out. He could deal with two more men for a little while. Liam had done more for him then anyone has ever had, he had no right to be demanding. Slowly he reached out towards his brother, but stopped just short of touching him. Looking towards the bed, he nodded his head yes.

"Shade, are you sure? We may do some banging and cursing, but Sirius and I will be able to get the bed apart." reassured Liam.

Shade bit his lip and nodded his head. He wasn't sure, but he would do it for Liam. He didn't want to become a burden to his brother. He liked having a warm safe roof over his head and food in his belly. Having a real bathroom and shower was heaven, but the best part about being here, was Liam. Liam made him feel safe and wanted. He liked listening to his brother talk and he had never had anyone comfort him like Liam did after his nightmare. He didn't want to lose Liam.....ever.

"Only if you're sure, Shade?" said Sirius. He didn't want to do anything that would set his pups recovery back.

Shade looked in Sirius' direction and nodded his head.

"Very well," said Sirius. "I will check and see if they're here, they said were going to be stopping by today." Bill and Charlie were taking a few days off of work so they could be here for Harry. Even though they weren't going to be with him, they still needed to be here for their mate. It was hard on them to not start the bonding process like their creature demanded, but being in the same house as their mate and scenting him on Liam, helped them greatly.

Liam watched as his godfather slipped out of the room to get Bill and Charlie. He knew that they were in the house, they had hardly left since finding out that his brother was their mate. Even though they had yet to officially meet his brother, Bill and Charlie were already smitten with him.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" asked Liam. He was a bit concerned when his brother only picked at his breakfast. He thought maybe Shade was stuffed from eating the food that they stocked his room with, but he had hardly touched any of it.

Shade grimaced and shook his head no. He ate more yesterday then what he was use to and now he had an upset stomach because of it. His head was telling him to eat the food while he had it, but his stomach was warning him against it.

Liam took a closer look at his brother and noticed that he was looking a bit pale. He didn't notice it before because Shade was already very pale to start with. "Hey, are you feeling alright?" he asked in concern.

At first Shade didn't answer, he didn't want his brother to think that he was an ungrateful freak, but he didn't like the idea of lying to his brother. Making up his mind, Shade placed his hand in his stomach and gently rubbed it.

Liam cursed, how could he be so stupid? His brother wasn't use to eating and not only did he eat all his dinner last night, but he also ate his. He should have know that his brother wouldn't be able to handle that much rich food when he was use to only eating canned soup and bread once or twice a week.

"Shade, does your stomach hurt?"

Shade wrapped his arm around his stomach and nodded his head. He had been hiding his pain for the last hour. If there was one thing he was use to, it was pain.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I feel horrible for not picking up on it. I'm your twin, I should know when there's something wrong you." Liam got up and went to the bathroom. "Professor Snape, one of my teachers at school is also a healer. He treated you after we brought you here. He said that you might have some issues getting use to eating so he left you some medicine. He also left some medicine for nutrition and bone strengthening that he wanted you to start today."

Liam sat back on the floor in front of his brother. Placing a vial of stomach soother on the floor, he scooted it towards Shade. "All you need to do is uncork it and swallow it all. I will warn you, it tastes like shit, but it will make you feel a million times better."

Shade reached out and felt around until his hand bumped a glass bottle. He had never had any kind of medicines before. There were plenty of times that he was sick or in pain, but he never had the money to go to a doctor or buy medicine. Popping the cork off, he brought the bottle up to his nose to sniff it. The smell was horrible, like something had died and was rotting.

Liam chuckled, "don't worry, it tastes worse then what it smells."

Shade looked to his brother hoping for the first time that he was lying to him. He groaned when Liam's light stayed steady, indicating that he was telling the truth.

"Just swallow if as fast as you can and get if over with. I will get you some milk to help get the taste out of your mouth." Liam got up and went to Shade's refrigerator to get him some milk.

Shade pinched his nose and quickly swallowed the medicine trying not to vomit it back up. Liam was right, this shit tasted way worse then what it smelled.

Liam chuckled at his brother. "Told you it was horrible. Here drink this." Liam set a glass of milk in front of his brother. He hoped that Shade would soon be comfortable with him handing him stuff. He would be patient though, he would never pressure his brother into something he wasn't completely comfortable with.

Shade was shocked when his stomach pain instantly went away. It was worth drinking that horrible concoction to stop his pain. He would have loved to have had this kind of medicine when growing up. He was always in pain....pain from the beatings and pain from all the men that used him.

Shade jumped to his feet and pressed himself against the wall when there was a knock at the door.

"It's ok, Shade, it just going to be Sirius with Bill and Charlie." reassured Liam.

Shade couldn't stop the trembling, he didn't like to be surrounded by so many men. There was going to be Liam, Sirius and these two other guys all in a small room with him. He didn't like this at all, it reminded him of his first night at the 'home'. When a new kid was brought into the home all the staff got to try them out. For hours he was locked into a small room while five guys took their turns on him.

Shade's chest was hurting and he couldn't breath. He thought he could do this for Liam, but be couldn't. He couldn't be in same room with so many men....and a bed.

Liam had turned his back so he didn't see that his brother was having a meltdown.

Bill and Charlie could sense their little mates distress as soon as the door was opened. His fear was thick in the air and their creature took over. They needed to get in there and calm their little mate down.

Shade could no longer stand on his feet so he collapsed to the floor and curled up into a ball. He didn't want to be hurt again, he couldn't take it if his brother hurt him.

Bill pushed past Sirius and rushed to his broken mate, Charlie right behind him. At seeing their mate curled up and crying on the floor both of their wings erupted from their backs. Bills wings looked like flames, a mix of red, orange and yellow. Charlie's wings were a deep green and brown, colors representing the earth.

The Elemental elves knelt in front of their mate surrounding him with their wings. Softly they started crooning to him, trying to calm their precious mate down.

Sirius grabbed Liam when he went to get between the elves and Harry. "They won't hurt him," he whispered. It wasn't a good idea to get between magical creatures and their mate, especially one in distress like Harry.

Slowly Shade's breathing became easier and he started to become aware of his surroundings. He was no longer locked in the small room while men laughed and called him dirty names as they raped his small body. He was somewhere warm and there was this soft humming surrounding him like a lullaby, making him feel sleepy. Finally remembering where he was and who he was with, he opened his eyes to look for Liam. He quickly snapped his eyes shut as he was blinded by two golden lights. He had never before seen lights so bright, even when he had his eyesight. Carefully he cracked his eyes open and once again he was met with two bright golden lights. This time he kept his eyes open until they could adjust to the new color. Never before had he encountered anyone with a golden light and he wasn't sure what it meant. For some reason though, he wasn't afraid. The golden lights felt warm and comforting and he wanted to crawl inside them and remain there forever. He felt drawn to the golden lights, never wanting them to leave.

Tentatively, Shade reached out until his fingers made contact with the golden lights. He had never ever willingly touched someone before, but he couldn't help needing to touch these two. He instinctively knew that they would never hurt him. The skin under his fingers was soft and warm and there was a small shock when he touched them, but not painful. With a squeak, he snatched his hand back and scooted back until he hit the wall. Why did it feel good and right to touch these two strangers? Why did he want to curl up and be wrapped protectively in their strong arms?

"You're safe, Shade, you're safe." reassured Bill. He was warned that Harry went by the name Shade, he probably didn't even know his real name.

"We will protect you and care for you," said Charlie calmly.

As the elves talked to their mate they gently pushed some of their elemental magic into him, calming him and helping him see the truth of their words. It was hard for them to not pull their mate into their arms and wrap him into their wings, but they knew not to move too fast or touch their little mate, he wasn't ready for that. 

Bill was startled at how intently their blind mate was looking at them, it was like he could actually see them. His heart stopped beating when Shade reached out and barely touched them. The light feathery touch of his mate sent a shock of pleasure through him, and he could tell by Charlie's shiver that he felt it too.

Liam hovered nervously behind the elves. He wanted to shove them away from his brother and comfort him himself. He was insanely protective of his little brother. Harry may be a few minutes older then him, but he felt as if Harry was his little brother. Harry was so small and delicate and he had been hurt so horrifically that he just wanted to hide him away from everyone. He wanted to cast a bubble charm around his brother so he could never be hurt or feel pain again...physical or emotional pain.

Liam felt a pang of jealousy when his brother reached out and touched the oldest Weasley brothers. It was only a light touch before he pulled his hand back, but it was still more then what his brother had done with him.

"Don't, pup," whispered Sirius, watching the elves with his smallest pup. He didn't need Liam to voice how he felt to know that he was jealous. "They're mates and it is the bond pulling them together. Harry needs you just as much, if not more then he does his mates. He may have reached out to them, but he doesn't trust them the way he trusts you."

Liam bit his lip and nodded his head. He really was being stupid and selfish, Harry needed all the love and support he could get. It wasn't fair of him to want to keep his brother all to himself. He had wanted Harry to get close to Bill and Charlie, but it still stung a bit to see him reach out to them already.

Shade was finally able to tear his gaze away from the magnificent golden lights. It wasn't easy for him to do it, the lights made him feel safer then what he has ever felt. Looking past the golden lights, his eyes caught his brothers light and he softly whimpered to him. He was confused and scared, he needed his brother to comfort him.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter..

A big thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my fics. If it wasn't for the reviews, I would probably give up :)

Hope you enjoy this nice long chapter. Please review.

***HP

***LAST TIME***

"Don't, pup," whispered Sirius, watching the elves with his smallest pup. He didn't need Liam to voice how he felt to know that he was jealous. "They're mates and it is the bond pulling them together. Harry needs you just as much, if not more then he does his mates. He may have reached out to them, but he doesn't trust them the way he trusts you."

Liam bit his lip and nodded his head. He really was being stupid and selfish, Harry needed all the love and support he could get. It wasn't fair of him to want to keep his brother all to himself. He had wanted Harry to get close to Bill and Charlie, but it still stung a bit to see him reach out to them already.

Shade was finally able to tear his gaze away from the magnificent golden lights. It wasn't easy for him to do it, the lights made him feel safer then what he has ever felt. Looking past the golden lights, his eyes caught his brothers light and he softly whimpered to him. He was confused and scared, he needed his brother to comfort him.

 

***HP

Liam fell to his knees between Bill and Charlie. "It's alright, Shade," he softly said to him. "This is Bill and Charlie Weasley, the guys I was telling you about. Bill and Charlie are brothers and they have four other younger brothers and one younger sister. They are really great guys and have been like older brothers to me too. Bill is the oldest with long red hair that he keeps pulled back in a pony tail, and he has a few freckles on his face. He works at bank, kind of like a security guard." Really, how was he supposed to explain a curse breaker to his brother that knew nothing about magic?

Shade listened to his brother as he rambled on about the brothers. Liam was good at rambling, but that was ok, it soothed and relaxed him. 

"Bill thinks he's really cool." Liam continued, chuckling. "He always wears leather boots and a dangling fang earring. Mrs. Weasley, his mother, is always threatening to cut his hair and remove his earring."

Shade reached around and pulled his long hair to his chest. He hoped that no one would cut his hair, he loved it. He remembered when he was younger and could still see, his hair was short and it stuck up in every direction. His aunt was always going on and on screaming about how horrible it was and how ugly he was.

Bill smiled as his small mate curled protectively around his beautiful long hair. "It's alright, Shade. My mother can be a bit of a handful, but she would never cut our hair without our permission. Your hair is truly stunning, you should be proud of it. My hair only comes a bit past my shoulders. Oh, and just so you know....I am totally cool."

Shade blushed as goosebumps broke out on his skin. Bills voice made his body tingle. He didn't understand why, but it didn't feel like a bad thing.... just a strange thing.

Liam laughed at Bill. "I hate to admit it, but Bill really is cool. For my ninth birthday, I asked mom and dad for boots just like Bill's and I pleaded with them to let me get my ear pierced. They got me the boots, but they refused the ear piercing."

Shade scrunched his face up in confusion. So they did have parents, well at least Liam did. What was wrong with him? Why didn't they want him? Was he a bad baby? Was he too ugly? Why would they keep Liam and trash him?

Liam's heart plummeted when he saw the pain on his brother's face. He had been purposely avoiding talking about their parents. He didn't know how to explain why his parents abandoned one baby, yet kept the other. 

"Ch-Charlie Weasley is the second oldest brother." Liam said, ghosting over the issue of their parents. He knew that he was going to have to explain things to Shade, but he needed to understand about magic first. He wanted to gain his brother's trust more before bringing up magic, he didn't want his brother thinking he was a raving mad lunatic.

Shade lowered his head to hide his tears. Obviously Liam didn't want to tell him about their parents. He must have been a horrible baby for his parents to send him to an abusive home, at least that's what his aunt and uncle had told him.

Liam cleared his throat, wiping the tears from his eyes. He could feel his brother's pain coming through the bond. "Charlie is as cool as Bill. He works with animals, the bigger....the meaner....the better is what Charlie likes. He also has long red hair, a face full of freckles and more muscles than a dragon. Despite his appearance, Charlie is a big teddy bear."

Shade sadly looked to the second golden light, the light that he knew belonged to Charlie. Why did these golden lights feel warm and comforting to him? Why did he want to crawl up in Bill and Charlie's arms and never leave? It was all confusing and it was causing him a headache.

"Hey, Shade." Charlie said, not really knowing what to say, but needing to say something. "Sorry we frightened you, but we will never hurt you. Bill and I are hoping that you will allow us to be your friends."

Harry cocked his head to the side. Charlie was speaking the truth, he really did want to be friends. He hadn't had a friend since the other boy from the home was killed. He didn't know if he knew how to be a friend, and he honestly didn't think he would make a very good one. What good was a friend that was scared of everything, couldn't see and couldn't talk?

"So what do you say, are you willing to give this friends thing a try?" Charlie asked hopefully.

Harry looked to Bill wondering if he felt the same way, or if it was just Charlie.

"You can never have too many friends." Bill said grinning. "Besides, being friends with us means more brownies and food from our mother for you?"

Harry smiled at Bill and slowly nodded his head yes. He would give these two a chance, but he didn't want to be alone with them, at least not yet.

"Excellent!" Charlie cheered. "Now, our first order of business as friends is to remove this hideously, disgusting bed. Really, no offense to you, Sirius, but the Black's had a horrible sense of style. 

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "They were a bit eccentric weren't they? That's why I would have been more than happy to chop this bed up and watch it burn.

Shade breathed a sigh of relief when the two golden lights moved away from him. The golden lights felt warm and comforting, but having someone so close to him terrified him.

"Will you be ok here if I go and help them?" Liam asked. "I worry about Sirius purposely trying to sabotage them so he can destroy the bed. It may be an ugly bed, but it's an antique and probably worth a fortune." 

Harry stood up nodding his head. Keeping his back against the wall, he watched the lights as they moved around taking the bed down. He found it a bit strange that Sirius didn't know how to use a hammer and screw driver, and even Bill and Charlie weren't sure what to do with them. Even he knew how to use tools. Before he lost his sight, he did everything around his aunt and uncle's house.

***HP

"Well, that's the last piece." Charlie exclaimed, plopping down a few feet away from his mate. "No more ugly bed, just this totally cool tent, nest thing you and Liam got going on here."

Shade smiled shyly at Charlie, grateful for his help. He wished he could thank him, but he couldn't even remember the last time he had talked. Uncle Vernon didn't want to hear his nasty voice, so he put a collar on him, and each time he made a noise, the collar would hurt him. He didn't remember how old he was, but he couldn't have been more then four.

"Sirius did manage to break one board....on purpose." Charlie chuckled. "I swear, Sirius is more immature then an eight year old."

"Hey, I heard that." Sirius yelled from across the room. "And I totally would have been offended, if it wasn't true. Honestly, what's so fun about being mature? Look at old Moony, he's mature and absolutely no fun whatsoever."

"I'm going to tell him you said that." Liam threatened.

"You wouldn't." Sirius gasped. "I'm your godfather, you wouldn't rat me out like that." Sirius dramatically grabbed his heart, feigning passing out.

"Moony's my godfather, too" Liam reminded him.

"My own pup, throwing me to the wolves." Sirius pouted.

Liam took a seat in front of his brother, laughing. "The bed is completely gone. Now you have a nice big empty space for......"

"Dancing?" Bill offered, joining the other two on the floor.

"Or tumbling, there's plenty of room for tumbling." Liam suggested.

"Nah, Shade doesn't look like a dancer or a tumbler." Sirius said, also taking a seat on the floor. "Horseback riding. We can get him a horse to ride."

"Sirius, there is a lot of space, but not enough for a horse." Bill groaned.

Harry silently chuckled at their antics. He knew that they were goofing around to make him feel better, and it was working. He was uncomfortable with the four of them sitting close to him, but he wasn't on the verge of freaking out.

"Hey Shade, do you like animals?" Charlie asked, already thinking about buying him a pet. He knew that it was going be a while before his mate was comfortable enough to move around the house, so maybe a pet would be a good companion for him.

Shade shrugged his shoulders. He never really had a pet before. Sure there were rats and mice in the building he was living in, but he wouldn't exactly call them pets.

"As you know." Charlie said. "I love pets and they make wonderful friends. Would it be ok if I got you a pet? Something that can keep you company when you're up here alone."

"That's a great idea." Liam said excitedly. "I have an orange cat named, Magic, and he sleeps with me every night."

"Really, you named your cat, Magic?" Charlie asked, rolling his eyes.

"What? Magic is a good name. Besides, I was nine when I named him." Liam said defensively.

"I think a pet will be a good thing." Bill agreed. "Maybe a dog." Bill looked at Charlie and pointed to his eyes. A seeing eye dog would be perfect, he would be a companion to Harry, but he would also help him get around.

"Do you like dogs, Shade?" Sirius asked, loving the idea.

Shade shrugged his shoulders. He had never been around a dog before. There were stray dogs out on the streets, but they always stayed away from him.

"How about this." Charlie offered. "I have a friend who breeds and trains dogs. I will get one from him on a trial. If you're not comfortable with a dog, then we will try something different."

Harry bit his lip, thinking. He had never let anyone or anything get close to him. He didn't know if he could handle a dog getting in his face and wanting to be petted. Then again, it would be nice to not be alone all night long, and maybe he would feel safer with a dog watching over him. Harry slowly nodded his head.

"Excellent." Charlie said, getting to his feet. "I'm going to go and see my friend now and see what he has."

Harry watched as Charlie left the room feeling mixed emotions. Everything was so confusing. Part of him wanted Charlie to stay, and another part of him wanted him gone. For some reason, Charlie made him feel safe, and watching him leave, made him feel a bit panicky. 

Harry also didn't know if he really wanted a dog. What if it didn't like him and bit him? He didn't want to hurt Charlie's feeling by turning down the dog. Charlie sounded really excited about getting him one.

"How about lunch?" Sirius asked, clapping his hands.

"How about it, Shade? You hardly touched anything this morning." Liam asked.

Shade smiled and nodded his head. Ever since the medicine his brother gave him earlier made him feel better, he had been feeling hungry. He thought about getting some of his food earlier, but he didn't want to leave his corner with so many men in the room. He felt safer with his back against the wall, that way no one could tackle him from behind.

"Do you mind if we join you for lunch?" Bill asked, not ready to leave his mate. He had been waiting for a mate since he was sixteen years old, and now that he found him, he wanted to spend as much time with him as he could. He tried not to think about what his mate would have been like if James and Lily would have kept him, but it was hard. Sirius and Remus had said that Harry was a very loving baby, so he probably would have been a kind and caring young man. If he would have went to Hogwarts, he would have probably been a Hufflepuff. Despite everything his mate has been through, he still wanted to trust them and be loved.

Shade gave a small nod. So far he had been enjoying having them in his room and he didn't want to be alone again. As long as they didn't get too close or touch him, he was ok with them here.

"Sweet, picnic in Shades room." Sirius sang, jumping to his feet. "I will go and get us some lunch, be back in ten minutes.

***HP

James had his arms around his wife, half carrying her into their house. They had just spent the last fourteen hours in a ministry interrogation room being forced to relive the seven years that their son spent with Lily's sister. They were forced to look at pictures, watch muggle videos and watch memory orbs of the interrogations they conducted of Vernon, Petunia and some of the men they had arrested for raping his young son.

Lily had gotten physically sick within he first ten minutes of looking at the pictures and by the time they started on the videos, she was practically catatonic.

Never could he have imagined such cruelty to a child. How could you hate so deeply that you took pleasure in beating up a toddler? How could you ignore a two year olds cries for food or laugh as they laid on the floor curled up in a ball trembling with hunger? What kind of sick bastard gets sexually aroused by looking at pictures of a naked child?

James couldn't even bring himself to think about the rapes. He tried to block them from his mind, but they were running on a continuous loop. Then there was the screams. Until the day he died, he would never be able to get his son's screams out of his head as the men violated his tiny body. 

Picking up his wife, James carried her up the steps and laid her down on their bed. He wanted to blame her for giving up their little Harry, but it was equally his fault. At the time, he honestly thought they were doing what was best for his son. Now though, he wondered if Lily didn't suggest it more for herself, than for Harry. At first he didn't want to give his baby....his mini clone up. Harry looked so much like him, that it was freaky. He fought against Lily, but she had made some good points. It wouldn't have been fair on Harry to be brought up in a magical home when he had no magic himself. 

Why didn't he just allow Sirius and Remus to raise Harry as their own?

Collapsing on the bed next to his wife, James finally let the tears he had been holding back fall. Deep down, he knew that the main reason he gave his little son up was because he was embarrassed. He was embarrassed that his son was a squib and he didn't want the world to know about it. Parents were supposed to love their children unconditionally, and he had failed his first test as a parent. He was disgusted with himself that even after they found Harry, he was still more concerned about his image. Liam was in the right when he tore into him in the kitchen at Grimmauld.

Getting back up, he walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower. He felt dirty and disgusting after witnessing everything that was done to his son. How had his Harry survived? How could his small body take so much abuse and not give in? How could he ever make it up to his sons, especially Harry?

***HP

"Moony old man, what has your hackles raised?" Sirius asked when his mate came storming into the kitchen, slamming doors and tossing books onto the table.

"What has my hackles raised?" Remus snarled. "How about James and Lily getting off with just a slap on the wrist?"

"What!" Sirius yelled, jumping to his feet.

"James was fired as an Auror, and they have to set up a large trust for Harry, but that's it." Remus growled, slamming a mug onto the table and pouring himself some tea.

"Harry doesn't need money, he needs justice." Sirius roared, throwing his cup against the wall and watching it shatter.

"Lily was also fined for using a compulsion charm on muggles, but since her sister and brother-in-law took Harry in, they are being held solely responsible for the abuse."

"What the hell was Amelia thinking?" Sirius asked.

"James and Lily had good representation. Amelia tried to get more, but that was the best she could do. Expect it to be front page of the Prophet tomorrow too. At least they don't know that Harry was the one who defeated You-Know-Who and not Liam."

"This isn't right." Sirius snapped.

Remus nodded his head. "Dumbledore was also at the ministry trying to get your guardianship of the pups revoked." Remus covered his sensitive ears when Sirius exploded with a round of very colorful curse words.

After Sirius exhausted himself of his yelling and cursing, he slumped back into his chair. "Are the pups still ours?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes, as of right now they are, but Dumbledore isn't going to give up. Now that he knows that Harry is the true chosen one, he isn't going to stop until he has Harry under his thumb. " Remus sighed. 

"Harry may come around some, but he will never be able to function one hundred percent. You don't recover from that kind of abuse over night." Sirius said, raking his fingers through his long dark hair.

"How is he today?" Remus asked.

Sirius grinned. "He let us have lunch with him, even Bill. He had a meltdown earlier when Bill and Charlie first went into his room, but their bond helped him. Charlie is out now getting him a seeing eye dog."

"That's excellent news. I think a dog will help him a lot." Remus said. "Where's Liam?"

"With Harry, talking about everything....and nothing." Sirius chuckled. He never met anyone that could talk as much as Liam. "Bill will be back shortly, I think he went to the Burrow to beg some more brownies from Molly. We might have ate all the ones she sent Harry after we had lunch." 

Remus shook his head, chuckling. "I think you need help, Padfoot. You have a serious brownie addiction. I hope Harry at least got some of the brownies."

"He was the one that brought them out....it was his idea." Sirius whined. Pouring himself a shot of whiskey, he looked sadly at his mate. "Even after everything he has been through, he's still a good kid. He made sure we each had a brownie before taking one for himself."

The pair looked up as Severus entered the kitchen. "The old fool has called a meeting for tonight at 10."

Sirius cursed, Dumbledore was the last person he wanted to see tonight. "Remind him that the Order will only be allowed in the kitchen. I don't care if they have to take a shit, the rest of the house is closed to them." He would let the Weasley's have run of the house, just not the floor Harry was on. Officially, the Weasley's were now family. Bill and Charlie were Harry's mates, so that made them family. 

Severus snorted. "I will use your exact words, Black. How's the boy?"

Sirius looked at Severus thoughtfully. "If I didn't know any better, I would swear that Harry could see. He looks right at you no matter where you are standing, even if you hadn't made a sound."

"I noticed that in Liam's memories. There is no way that Harry can see, but there is something going on there. I would like to check him over, but I don't think he will let me anywhere near him."

Sirius vigorously shook his head no. "He won't even allow Liam to touch him, though he did reach out to Bill and Charlie earlier."

Severus scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Charlie has some medical training, maybe I can teach him the spell to scan his eyes. I would like to see if there is a way I can reverse the damage, either by potion or spell. I'm sure I'm going to have to invent something, but I think it's worth a shot."

"Not a problem." Charlie said, entering the kitchen. Trotting beside Charlie was a medium sized black and white dog that was wearing a special harness. The dog was scanning the room with large intelligent eyes.

"What kind of dog is that?" Remus asked curiously. The dog stood about knee heigh to him, had a medium length black and white coat and one blue eye, and one brown eye.

"This dog is a result of years of breeding the muggle Border Collie to a Crup. My friend wanted an intelligent dog, but something larger than a crup. Muggle Border Collies are highly intelligent and agile. He has been training his dogs for years to be service dogs to those who need help. This particular dog has been trained as both a seeing eye dog and a guard dog. He is one of the most intelligent dogs my friend has ever bred."

"That must have cost you a pretty penny, Mr. Weasley." Severus remarked.

"Shade is my mate, I would get him anything he needed." Charlie snapped.

Severus blankly stared at Charlie. "I didn't mean anything by it, Mr. Weasley, I was just making an observation. Now, if you're willing to learn the spell, I will teach it to you. It should only take you a few minutes to learn and he won't even be aware that you are casting it."

"We haven't done any magic around him yet just in case he can sense it." Sirius quickly added.

"That's a good point, Black, but as far as I'm concerned, it's worth the risk. If there's any hope of him regaining any vision, I need those readings. It could take months to brew a potion that could help, and the sooner I get working, the better the chances." 

"I-I think it's worth the risk." Charlie agreed. "I'm sure that Shade would love to see again, even if it was just a little. We are going to have to tell him about magic soon anyway. You saw his face when Liam brought up their parents. He wants answers and I don't blame him."

Sirius sat thinking about it. He wanted Harry to see again, but he didn't want to scare him with talk of magic. He just got his pup back, and he didn't want to loose him again. "Alright, we will give it a try."

***HP

"I'm telling you, Moony chased him around the house until he passed out." Liam was laughing so hard that he had tears falling from his eyes. For the last two hours, he had been telling Shade about some of the pranks that Sirius had pulled on Remus. Even though Sirius and Remus stopped talking to his parents, they still visited with him regularly, and he would stay with them a couple of days every month.

Shade silently laughed, but his smile never quite reached his eyes. Hearing all these stories made him feel sad. Why wasn't he allowed to be part of this family? How come Liam got to have all the fun why he was being hurt and starving? He would never in a million years wish his past on Liam, but it still hurt and confused him.

Liam sighed sadly when his brother frantically jumped to his feet when there was a knock on the door. The fear in his eyes was like a punch to the gut.

Sirius slowly opened the door a peeked his head in. "Is there room for two more at this party? Well, two and a quarter more?"

Liam looked to his brother who had his back pressed hard against the wall. "It's Sirius and Charlie. Can they come in?"

Shade perked up a bit at the mention of Charlie's name. Looking past Sirius's light, he could just make out Charlie's comforting golden glow. He felt his face warm up some as he blushed.

"Hey, pup, is it ok if we come in? Charlie has a present for you?" Sirius asked Shade.

Shade slowly nodded his head. His heart rate picking up. If Charlie had a present, then it was probably the dog.

Charlie led the dog into Shade's room keeping a close eye on his mate's reactions. He could tell and feel that Shade was nervous and scared about the dog. "Shade, I have a new friend here for you to meet, his name is Loki." Charlie chuckled. "My friend has an obsession with Norse mythology."

Shade just stared at Charlie, confused. He didn't know what Norse mythology was so he didn't find it funny. He had never been to school before, so all he knew was how to survive on the streets and suck cock. He didn't get to have friends, go to school and have fun godfathers like Liam, 

Shade lowered his head in shame. For a minute there, he was jealous and angry with Liam. It wasn't Liam's fault that he was such a horrible baby that his parents didn't want him.

"Shade." Charlie called out softly. "Are you ok?"

Shade sadly wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded his head. Tilting his head, he listened to the clicking sounds that was coming from beside Charlie as he moved closer to him. Dogs didn't have much of a color, not like humans anyway, they made more of a shimmering distortion in the air.

Whimpering, Shade pressed himself even tighter to the wall and scooted away until he bumped into the table.

Charlie froze when he saw the raw fear on his mate's face. Shade wasn't looking at him, but to where the dog was. He was curious how Shade knew exactly where the dog was. Shade was staring at Loki, his eyes unblinking wide with fear.

As if sensing his new masters fear, the dog lowered itself onto its belly and whined softly. Without waiting for a cue from Charlie, Loki slowly crawled towards Shade.

"Shade, you don't have to be scared." Liam said softly. "The dog won't hurt you. He's a very pretty boy, with cool different colored eyes. His left eye is blue and his right eye is brown, it's totally awesome. Loki's coat is a shiny black and white and it looks so soft.

Shade started trembling as the dog drew closer. He could tell that the dog wasn't big, but a dog didn't have to be big for it to hurt you.

Charlie held his breath as Loki stopped a half a foot from Shade and just laid there softly whining. He was hoping that his mate could find a friend in the dog, but he wouldn't force Loki on him.

Shade listened as the dog cried feeling bad for making it sad. He knew that he was acting like a baby, but he couldn't help it.

"Shade, it's ok if you're scared of Loki." Charlie said as he slowly approached his terrified mate. "How about we let Loki stay for a week, and if after a week you're still uncomfortable, I will take him back to my friend."

Shade jerkily nodded his head. He didn't want to give the dog a week, but he didn't want to upset Charlie. Charlie had been nice and taken his bed down for him and even bought him a present. He didn't want to be an ungrateful freak. He was also scared that if he refused the dog, then Charlie would get mad and beat and rape him.

"How about some dinner?" Sirius interrupted.

Shade shook his head no. He was feeling too overwhelmed to eat and he just wanted to be left alone. He wasn't use to being around people so much, and there had been someone in his room all day.

"Alright, pup, we will all leave you alone for a bit, but remember that you have food in here if you get hungry." Sirius said, signaling for the other two to follow him out of the room.

"If you need me, Shade, my room is across from yours. Don't be scared to wake me." Liam sighed, reluctantly following his godfather. He may have spent all day with his brother, but he still didn't want to leave him.

"Come, Loki!" Charlie ordered. Whining, Loki got to his feet and followed Charlie to the door. "Goodnight, Shade. If it's alright with you, I would like to visit you again tomorrow?" He didn't get to scan his mate's eyes, not wanting to risk stressing him out anymore tonight. Harry looked like he was on the verge of breaking.

Crying, Shade nodded his head. As soon as he heard the door close, he fell to his knees sobbing. He had so many questions and no way to ask them. He was scared, confused and overwhelmed. His life had changed so drastically and he didn't know if it was for the better yet. So far he liked Liam, but he didn't know if he could be brother that Liam dreamed off. He also felt guilty for being jealous of Liam, but he couldn't help wish that he had lived Liam's life.

Crawling on his hands and knees still crying, Shade laid down in the soft nest that his brother had made up for him. It only took a few minutes before his exhausted body succumbed to the call of sleep.

***HP

As soon as the door closed behind Charlie, Liam flung himself into his godfsther's arms, crying.

Sirius eyes watered as he rubbed his pup's back. "Just give him time, pup, he's overwhelmed right now."

"Our bond is getting stronger and I'm feeling more of his emotions now, and it's killing me." Liam cried. "I don't know how he can handle it."

Sirius guided Liam to the kitchen so Harry wouldn't hear his brother break down. His heart was breaking for his two hurting pups. Harry had suffered unimaginable hell because of his parents and now Liam was suffering. Liam was being forced to grow up overnight and having to deal with issues that he himself was having a hard time dealing with. Then there was Harry, he never got to be a kid, his innocence was brutally ripped from him before he could even dress himself.

Severus quickly stood up and handed Sirius a calming draught when he saw the state that Liam was in. He wanted to hurt James and Lily for what they did to Harry and for what they were putting Liam through. He may be a bastard, he would be the first to admit that, but he would never abandon his child, even if they were a squib.

Sirius took the calming draught then helped Liam to a chair. "Here, pup, you need to calm down before you make yourself sick."

Liam downed the potion then laid his head on the table. Feeling a weight on his thigh, he looked down to see Loki resting his head on his leg, looking up at him with sad puppy dog eyes. Smiling at the his brother's dog, he started caressing his head and ears. "We can do this, Loki, we just have to be strong and patient."

"I take it the dog didn't go so well?" Remus asked the depressed trio.

Charlie shook his head. "He acted like I was presenting him with an acromantula."

"He's scared to tell you....us, no. He's afraid if he's says no, then we will hurt him. " Liam whispered.

"You said that the twin bond is getting stronger?" Sirius asked.

Liam started nibbling on the food that Remus placed in front of him. "I'm picking up on more of his feelings. Yesterday. I could only sense his extreme emotions, but now I'm getting some subtler emotions."

"Do you think he is feeling your emotions." Severus enquired.

"No." Liam sighed shaking his head. "It doesn't seem it anyway. Which is good, his own emotions are already overwhelming him."

During dinner, Remus briefed Liam in on what happened to his parents at the ministry. Liam was just as mad as the rest of them. It wasn't that he wanted to his see his parents being punished or sent to Azkaban, but he didn't think they deserved to get away with what they did to his brother.

"There's also an Order meeting tonight, pup." Sirius warned him. "That means Dumbledore and your parents. This is now your home so I wont ban you from the meeting, but I'm sure the topic of tonight's meeting will be Harry."

"Oh, I'll be here for the meeting." Liam snarled. "I can't protect my brother if I don't know what's going on. I'll take Shade and run before I let Dumbledore or my parents get him."

***HP

Shade bolted awake, trembling. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but he sensed that he was no longer alone. Peeking out from his tent, he silently screamed when he noticed a shimmering distortion laying outside his tent. Looking around the room, his panic spiked when he was met with only blackness. He was alone with the dog. For some reason, they locked him in alone with the dog. Were they punishing him for being afraid of the dog or not wanting to eat dinner with them?

Shade jumped when he heard a soft thumping sound. Keeping his eyes on the dog, he noticed him move, then heard another thumping sound. Whimpering, he pulled his blanket tight around himself when the dog moved closer.

Shade cried out when something landed on his lap. Scared, he reached down and brushed off whatever the demon dog had dropped on him. Cocking his head, he watched as the dog chased whatever it was that went thumping across the floor. 

Shade started trembling when the dog grabbed whatever it was he was chasing and trotted back towards him. Stopping less then a foot from him, the dog dropped the object on his lap again. Slowly reaching down, he let his fingers ghost over the object. He was relieved to find that it was just a ball. Picking up the ball, he looked at the dog when it started to whine excitedly. Quickly, he tossed the ball before the dog could attack him for it.

Shade didn't know how long he had to toss the ball to the dog, but he was relieved when the panting dog finally laid down in front of him with his ball. At first he was only tossing the ball to the dog because he was scared, but near the end, he was starting to have a little fun.

Taking a deep breath, he reached out with a trembling hand and lightly touched the dog. He only let his hand linger for a few seconds, but he was surprised at how soft the dog was. 

Looking towards where his food was kept, he stood up keeping an eye on the dog. After waiting a minute to see if the dog was going to attack him, he slowly made his way to get something to eat. He wasn't that hungry, but he could go for something small. Never before in his life had eaten food like this two days in a row.

Turning with half a sandwich, he froze when his knees bumped into the dog. Not knowing what to do, he reached behind his back and grabbed the other half of his sandwich and tossed it to dog. Covering his half of the sandwich with his hands, he quickly scurried back to his tent and dove under the covers. As fast as he could, he scarfed down his half of the sandwich before the dog could steal it from him. Peeking his head out from under the blanket, he sighed with relief when he saw that the dog was once again sleeping outside his tent. He still didn't understand why the dog was in his room, but at least it wasn't trying to eat him. It seemed all it wanted was to play and have a snack.

Shade was just settling back down into his blankets when there was a soft knock at his door. Being careful of the dog, he crawled out of his tent and cowered against the wall. He tried not flinch when the dog joined him against the wall, standing slightly in front of him.

Bill quietly opened his mate's bedroom door, he didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping. The Order meeting was getting ready to start, but he had something he wanted to give him first. They also couldn't find Loki so they had all split up looking for him. He was the lucky one that got to look in Harry's room.

"Shade." Bill called out quietly, eyes immediately going to the wall that his mate felt the safest at. "Oh, well this where Loki disappeared to." Bill chuckled when he spotted Loki standing protectively in front of his mate. "We have been looking all over for him. He disappeared from the kitchen when we weren't looking."

Shade looked down at the dog, curiously. Bill's gold color stayed steady so that meant that he was telling the truth. The dog came up here on his own, he wasn't sent to hurt him as punishment. He felt a little guilty for thinking that they sent the dog to punish him when they had only been kind to him since saving him.

"Is he bothering you?" Bill asked, concerned. Charlie had told him what a disaster Harry's first meeting with Loki was.

Thinking about it for a minute, Shade shook his head no. He still wasn't comfortable with the dog, but he wasn't bothering him. He didn't know if he wanted the dog to stay all night, but he was ok for now.

"I only have a few minutes because I have a meeting to get to, but I wanted to give you some more brownies that mom made." Bill sat down on the floor in front of Shade and Loki. Setting the box brownies on the floor, he scooted them towards his mate.

"This first box of brownies mom made for you to share with everyone." Bill scooted another box towards Shade. "This second box mom made for you to hide from Sirius since he will end up eating all the first."

Shade grinned at Bill. Sirius really did have an addiction to the brownies. He had to admit, they were the best things that he had ever put into his mouth. He had never had chocolate or sweets before.

Bill laughed as he scooted a third box towards Shade. "Lastly, this box of brownies is your back up hidden stash for when Sirius finds your second box of brownies."

Shade silently giggled. He couldn't believe that Bill's mother had made him three boxes of brownies. Why would she do that? She didn't even know him, why would she go out of her way to make these delicious brownies for him?

"All right, I got to get to get to this boring meeting." Bill sighed. He would much rather remain up here with his little mate than deal with Dumbledore and the Potters. "Do you want me to take Loki?"

Shade looked at the dog as it started to whine. He was startled when the dog moved behind his legs, hiding from Bill.

"He really likes you." Bill said grinning. "He wants to stay with you."

Shade sucked on his bottom lip not knowing what to do. He wouldn't mind the dog staying as long as it didn't bite him. His crying was also making him feel bad. He knew what it felt like to be not wanted, he didn't want to do the same to...Loki.

Bill reached out to grab Loki's collar, but was shocked when his mate gently grabbed his hand with his much smaller and delicate one. Shade only allowed the touch for a split second, but it was still a major achievement.

"Are you sure you don't mind Loki staying?" Bill asked, practically bouncing with excitement. He couldn't wait to tell everyone that Shade touched him. He also couldn't wait to show everyone the memory, there was definitely something going on with Shade's vision. How did he know that he was reaching out for the dog? Shade had even grabbed his hand without having to feel around for it.

Shade lightly touched the dogs soft ears and nodded his head. If Loki wanted to stay, then he would allow it. He didn't want the dog to feel unloved or unwanted. 

"Charlie is going to be so happy when he hears that you two are getting along. He was scared that he did wrong by getting you the dog." Bill started to walk backwards towards the door. "Shade, don't let Loki have any brownies, even if he begs. Chocolate is poisonous to dogs."

Shade quickly scooped up the three boxes and held them high out of the dogs reach.

"See you tomorrow." Bill said, feeling for the first time since finding out that Harry was his mate that things might actually work out. They had a hell of a long way to go, but Harry was an incredibly strong, caring young man.

Shifting the boxes in his arms, Shade waved to Bill, blushing.

***HP

Bill's smile slipped off his face when he saw who was in the kitchen. Dumbledore and the Potters were sitting at the table, Dumbledore looking smug and the Potters pale and sickly. He knew that Amelia was going to force them to watch the videos and pictures of young Harry. It looks like they were finally hit with the realization of what their selfish actions caused.

"Did you find Loki?" Charlie asked on the verge of panicking.

Bill gave his brother a reassuring smile. "That's a smart dog you got there. It seems he found his way back to Harry, how he even got in the room, I don't know."

Bill had to quickly grab his brother's arm when he went to take off. "It's ok, Charlie, Harry said the dog could stay. He's still not comfortable with him, but I saw him lightly touch Loki's head."

"Really?" Charlie beamed. "That's perfect. I was scared....."

"I think Harry will learn to love Loki, he has an incredible heart. For a boy who has never known love, his capacity to love it unlimited." Bill said.

"Is Shade, ok?" Liam asked, glaring at his parents who were listening in on their conversation.

"He laughed at the three boxes of brownies, silently laughed, but it was still an honest laugh. He also reached out and grabbed my hand when I went to grab Loki's collar." Bill was slightly blushing, he could still feel his mate's hand on his.

"After the meeting, I would like to see the memory of that." Severus said.

"Well, we have figured out why the lad refuses to talk." Moody said gruffly, glaring at James.

"I take it we're not going to like this story." Sirius growled, taking his seat at the table. Looking around, he noticed that almost every Order member was present.

Moody shook his head. "Voldemort isn't even as sick and sadistic as this fat muggle. He will be getting the kiss, no doubt there. The Dementors will soon be very well fed, between the fat bastard, his horse faced bitch and the rapists that we have in custody so far, they are going to be feasting,"

"My sister." Lily cried, tears rolling down her face.

"Fuck your sister!" Sirius roared.

"You showed more emotions over her than you did my brother." Liam snapped, disgusted with his mother.

"She, she's my sister. " Lily cried.

"And Harry was your son. The son that you tossed away and she helped abuse." Moody growled. "Don't fool yourself, she isn't innocent in this mess. She taunted that boy with food when he was starving. She held him down in scolding hot water in the bathtub and laughed as he screamed. She let him go days without changing his diaper, and she willingly participated in the physical abuse. She also knew what her husband was doing to that boy, but she didn't care as long as she had money to spend on herself and that disgustingly fat boy of hers.

"You cry for that bitch, but not your own child. You deserve the kiss too as far as I'm concerned." Molly screeched.

"Now everyone, let's not fight amongst ourselves." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I agree with Molly." Alice sneered. "Lily is a horrible mother."

Lily flung herself at her husband, sobbing. She was a good mother, just look at how perfect her Liam turned out.

"Lily and James made a mistake, they don't deserve everyone turning their backs on them." Dumbledore scolded.

"A mistake!" Sirius yelled. "Go tell that boy upstairs who can't even sleep in the same room as a bed because the only times he had ever been in a bed was when he was being brutally raped, that they made a fucking mistake."

Moody fired a bunch of sparks in the air to get everyone's attention. "We are still pulling memories from the fat bastard, but we do know why Harry stopped talking. About five months after you left the boy on their doorstep, the bastard got tired of hearing the baby pleading and crying. He put a muggle dog collar on him....a shock collar. Each time the boy made a sound or tried to talk, he would press a button that would shock the baby around his neck. For years Harry wore the dog collar and that bastard always kept it set at the highest setting. We went out and bought a similar collar to test how bad the shock was. I personally tested it, and the damn thing dropped me to my knees it was so painful."

Liam angrily swiped at the tears that were falling from his eyes. He didn't know how much more he could take. "I want to watch as that sick bastard gets his soul sucked out by a dementor....if he even has a soul."

"Liam you can't...." Lily tried protesting.

"Do not talk to me." Liam snarled at his mother. "You no longer have any say in what I do."

"Now Liam, that is not true." Dumbledore chastised. "Lily is your mother and she loves you very much."

Liam glared at his ex-headmaster. "She is no longer my mother and the only people I to listen to is Sirius and Remus."

Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling madly. "Once again not true, my dear boy. You see, since your parents weren't found guilty in any wrong doing, they once again have custody of you and your brother. After this meeting, you and Harry will be returning to Potter Manor."

"Like hell!" Sirius bellowed, eyes blazing with fury.

"Just make me you stupid old fool." Liam yelled at Dumbledore, pointing his wand at his chest. He desperately wanted to wipe the smirk off his wrinkly old face.

"And what do you hope to gain by forcing the boys home?" Severus calmly asked, voice carrying out over the loud commotion.

"Why, the boys belong with their family." Dumbledore said, matter of factory. "Harry will heal under the loving care of his parents and he will be ready to start Hogwarts this fall."

Without looking at Black or Liam, Severus held up his hand stopping them from protesting. "Don't you know anything about magic?" he asked, appalled that someone who was supposed to be the greatest wizard alive, knew next to nothing about magic.

"I would like to think I do." Dumbledore chuckled. "After all, I am the Headmaster of a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

"And yet you still mistook an exhausted core for no core at all and sent the real prophecy child to a home that made hell look like a sunny day in the park." Severus sneered.

"I did not send Harry away."

"No, but you planted the seed. Admit it, you didn't want Harry in the way. Now thanks to you, that boy upstairs will never be able to properly perform magic."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, paling.

Severus shook his head. "Why is child abuse punishable with life in Azkaban?" he asked.

"Wizards, with the exception of the Weasley's." Dumbledore smiled fondly at the Weasley parents, ignoring the icy glare that they were giving him in return. "Are unable to have a lot of children. Most can only have one child."

"Our mighty Supreme Mugwump is wrong." Severus snarked. "While it is true that most purebloods only have one child, that is not why child abuse is punished so severely in the wizarding world. Purebloods normally stop having children after the first one or two because the magic grows weaker with each additional child."

Severus looked to Molly and Arthur. "I have taught all seven of your children, and despite them all having adequate magic, the younger five are nowhere near as strong magically as Bill and Charlie. Fred and George are more powerful than the other three, but I believe there is a reason for that." Severus knew of the twins creature inheritance. Them coming into their inheritance gave them a huge magical boost.

"How come we didn't know about this?" Molly asked appalled.

Severus glared at the headmaster. "It was once common knowledge, until the old ways stopped being taught and practiced."

"So that's why my Ronnie struggles so much in school." Molly gasped. She could never understand why Ronnie did so poorly despite how hard he worked. Everyone assumed that Ronnie was a slacker, but he really did try. There were plenty of times that she caught him over summer break with his nose stuck in a book.

Severus nodded his head. "If tested, you would find that Ronald's magical core is probably half the size of Bill and Charlie's. Because of his smaller, weaker core, his children will also be magically weaker."

"That.... That sounds like extinction." Frank stuttered. "If we keep producing magically weak children, and if their children are even weaker, eventually we will end up breeding the magic out and birthing nothing but squibs."

"Not even squibs." Severus corrected. "Squibs have a magical core, they just can't access it. Eventually we will end up having children with no magical cores whatsoever."

Everyone sat in silence, stunned. Since the old ways were no longer being taught at Hogwarts, they didn't know about this.

"How do the purebloods know this and we don't?" Arthur asked. He may be a pureblood, but his family hasn't followed the old way in generations.

"Just because practicing the old ways is....illegal." Severus spat out. "Doesn't mean that they aren't teaching and practicing behind closed doors and the safety of powerful wards."

"This is all very enlightening, Severus, but what does this have to do with Harry?" Dumbledore asked, a slight bite to his tone. "Harry is a magical twin and very powerful."

"Oh, he's powerful alright, more powerful than you." Severus grinned, enjoying how the old man squirmed in his seat. "But, the chances of him ever being able to use his magic properly, is almost zero."

"Why?" Liam asked softly. 

"As a child grows, they have bouts of accidental magic. Normally they start off with small things, such a levitating a toy or summoning a cookie. In some magically strong children, they have been known to destroy rooms with a temper tantrum or even apparate. Accidental magic is important for the developing magical core. It's like exercising a muscle if you will. Now, in Harry's case, his magical core had to work on the inside, healing internal injuries, mending broken bones, repairing the damage from being brutally raped, sustaining him when he wasn't fed properly and keeping him alive on the dangerous streets. I also believe that his magic has helped him get around with his blindness; he can't see, but he is seeing something. Harry's magic has grown to work more internally. For him to be able to use his magic externally like we do, will be almost impossible. It would be like asking your knee to bend in the opposite direction." Severus explained.

"We can use our magic internally too." Tonks said, looking a bit confused. 

"Our magic has learned to work both ways, but we still need the aid of potions and spells to fully heal the damage if we are injured. Harry's magic has only worked internally and has adapted to heal major injuries without potions and spells. Now I'm not saying that he has never done magic, obviously his magic lashed out the night that he burnt that house down. Also, Bill said when they found Harry being attacked in that bathroom, the pipes were rattling and water was flooding the floor. 

"Couldn't his magic be retrained?" James' asked, not making eye contact with anyone.

Severus sneered at James. "It is possible that he will able to do small things, maybe some first year magic, but his magic will never work properly. Even then the chances of him being able to do that are slim. That is why child abuse is punished so severely. It damages the child's magical core beyond repair. Dumbledore may not want to admit it, but we are fading out. In another couple hundred years, magic will be dead and gone."

"Now Severus." Dumbledore said tightly. "You are being a bit over dramatic. We are in no risk of losing magic."

"Keep telling yourself that old man, but the proof is undeniable." Severus growled.

"Well, I believe that Hogwarts will be able to sort out Harry's magic, and in no time at all he will be a fully functional wizard that will be able to fulfill his destiny." Dumbledore said happily, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Sirius stood up, leaning across the table he got right into Dumbledore's face. "Harry will not be leaving here and he will not be going to Hogwarts."

"Now Sirius, I know you care for the boys, but babying Harry isn't going to help him. He needs to learn his place in this world. He will be going back to Potter Manor tonight and he will be on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st." Dumbledore stated firmly.

Before Sirius could protest any further, Bill and Charlie stood up speaking at the same time. "As dominate mates to the submissive minor, Harry James Potter, we claim full guardianship of him. His parents have been neglectful and a danger to him. As Elemental Elves, it is our right to claim our mate early if we feel that he is in danger. There is nothing you can say or do to reverse this claim, so mote it be." Smirking, they retook their seats as a soft golden glow surrounded them.

"Gutsy move big brothers." George chuckled.

Dumbledore sat there with his mouth rudely hanging open.

"I think you broke him." Fred snorted, high fiving his twin.

Bill looked to Sirius. "As required by law, we must live with our submissive mate. We feel that it wouldn't be in his best interest to remove him from your home, so we are requesting to move in with you for the foreseeable future."

"Requested granted." Sirius said with a sigh of relief. If it wasn't for Bill and Charlie, he would have been forced to hand over Harry to James and Lily."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Elemental Elves?" Dumbledore demanded, face flushing with anger.

"My boys creature status is none of your business, headmaster." Arthur said flatly. "We are not required to inform the school if our children inherit."

"What about the rest of your children?" Dumbledore asked, shocked that the Weasley's had been keeping important information from him.

"Also none of your business."Arthur snarled. "If I hear that you tested any of my children to see if their elves, I will report you to the elven council, and the DMLE. I know that you feel that you're above the law, but I will see that you're convicted if you do." It was against the law to test minors or those against their will for creature inheritances. You could spend up to fifteen years in Azkaban if found guilty.

Dumbledore sat there gaping like a fish. He couldn't believe that Arthur Weasley, one of his most devoted followers, would speak to him with such disrespect. "I'm very disappointed in you for not informing me about your boys. That kind of knowledge can be very important in winning this war. To have elves on our side, especially elemental elves, would tip the scale greatly in our favor."

"And that's why we didn't tell you." Charlie snapped. "We are people, not pawns in your war. We will not allow you to use our mate."

Dumbledore was thinking fast, he had to find a way to get the boy. He couldn't legally take him from Bill and Charlie, and he couldn't force him to attend Hogwarts. "Well, I still must insist that Liam return to his parents and Hogwarts."

"Not happening." Liam yelled. "I'm not leaving my brother, I done care what you say."

Lily looked at her son, crying. "Please baby, you have to come home. We miss you so much"

"Liam, I'm sorry, but you will be going back to Potter Manor tonight." Dumbledore said. "I'm sure we can come up with a way for you to see your brother. If Harry was to go to Hogwarts...."

"No!" James snarled. "Liam can stay here with Sirius and he can be homeschooled."

"James, no." Lily gasped. "Please, Liam has to..."

"Dammit, Lily." James snapped, scooting his chair away from hers. "We have hurt our boys enough. Harry needs Liam, and Liam needs Harry. We split those boys up once, I'm not doing it again."

"James, think about what you are doing." Dumbledore snapped, quickly losing his temper. "Without Harry, we will lose the war."

James shook his head, snorting. "I don't care, let Voldemort take over the wizarding world. My family has sacrificed enough for your cause. Why should it be my son who has to defeat him. You heard Snape, Harry's magic will never be fully functional. You would sacrifice my son over a prophecy that a wanna be, alcoholic seer prophesied."

Dumbledore slammed his hand down on the table. "I can't believe what you are saying. Do you have any idea what our world will be like if Voldemort takes over?"

James chuckled. "No, I don't. Do any of us really know? We have been following you blindly, but do any of us truly know what Voldemort wants? All I know is what you have told us and you have proven lately that you don't know a whole lot."

James stood up, sneering at the old man. "This is your fault as much as it is ours. You told us our son was a squib. What the hell else are you wrong about?" James turned to his wife. "I'm done, you can either come with me or stay, the choice is yours."

"But what about Liam and Harry?" Lily asked, reluctantly getting to feet. "We just can't leave our boys."

James looking longingly at Liam. "We have to, it's the right thing to do. I don't want my boys to have anything to do with this damn war. From here on out, we are officially neutral, I'm done fighting."

Lily gasped, all the color draining from her face. "James, we can't. Dumbledore said..."

"I don't care what the hell he said!" James hollered. "Lily, if you don't come with me now, then don't bother coming home at all. I will send an elf to wherever you're staying with your things."

Lily started shaking, she couldn't believe that her husband was threatening to leave her. She also couldn't believe that he was walking out on the Order and going neutral. James was one of their strongest fighters, they needed him.

"Lily, you are still Liam's mother and can demand that he goes home with you. " Dumbledore said desperately. Everything he had worked so hard for was crashing right in front of him. If James walked, then he was sure that others would too. He needed Harry and the only way to get Harry, was through Liam.

"Please, mom." Liam pleaded. "Don't rip me away from my brother again. If you do, then I will hate you and never forgive you."

Lily nodded her head, sobbing. "I love you, Liam," she said brokenly. Looking to Dumbledore, she cringed when she saw the anger on his face. "I'm with my husband," she said, sounding stronger than what she felt. Tentatively she approached her husband, scared that he would reject her. She gave a half a smile when he held his hand out to her. "I too am neutral."

Arthur looked to his wife, silently communicating with her. Looking to his boys, he nodded his head. As one, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George stood up. "Albus Dumbledore, the Weasley family is no longer part of the Order of the Phoenix. As long as the dark side leaves my family alone, we are neutral in this war."

Grinning, Sirius stood up. "Harry needs me so I will be taking an extended leave from the Auror force. Merlin knows I have enough money to see me through ten lifetimes without ever having to work a single day. I official declare that Remus and I are neutral in this war, unless the dark come after us or I take up being an Auror again."

Dumbledore's face was so red that he looked like he was going to spontaneously combust. The anger was pouring off of him. He was losing half the Order and all of his financial backing. Black and Potter gave a lot of money to the cause and they were his best fighters.

"Since we are no longer in the Order." Sirius added, smirking. "After tonight, there will be no more Order meetings held here."

"You are all making a grave mistake." Dumbledore roared, shaking with anger. "Voldemort will come looking for Harry..." Dumbledore's voice trailed off when Frank and Alice stood up.

"As an Auror, I can't go neutral in this war, but we are no longer Order members. I can no longer blindly follow a man who sends children into war, especially children who have been abused as severely as Harry. For crying out loud, the boy is blind, mute and terrified, and yet you still want to shove a wand in his hand and drop him off in front of the darkest wizard in history. You care nothing for the broken child upstairs."

Moody's wooden leg made a clunking sound on the hardwood floor as he got to his feet. "I also can't go neutral in the war, too much bad blood between the dark and myself," he chuckled grimly. "But I think I'm through with being a vigilante. Looks like the Auror's are going to need some help now the Black and Potter are gone. Guess I will dust off my Auror robes and fight the battle legally. Children don't belong in the war, even Voldemort draws a line at recruiting kids."

That one blindsided Dumbledore. Moody had been his close friend for a very long time. Never in a million years did he think that Moody would turn his back on him.

Tonks got to her feet, tripping over her chair in the process. "Shut up, Siri," she grumbled when he cousin started laughing at her. "I have spent the last two days going over videos and hearing testimonies of what that poor child had to suffer through. You played god and proclaimed Harry a squib when you had no healer training to do so. No, you are not completely to blame, James and Lily were stupid enough to believe you and toss away their child because of it. I can't let you hurt that boy anymore. I'm done with the Order, I just can't get that poor child's cries out of my head or those horrific images of what those bastards did to him. I can't go neutral because I'm an Auror, but I am through with the Order. It just sickens me that you show no care or remorse for that boy upstairs. You were even going to take Liam away from him just so you could get your hands on him. It makes me wonder if you honestly care about the kids at Hogwarts."

"Headmaster, I have always respected you." Kingsley said, still sitting in his chair. "You're a great wizard who has done many great things for the wizarding world." Dumbledore smiled tightly at Kingsley. His Order was broken up and only a few were left sitting. Other than Kingsley, the ones still sitting were the ones that were no help to him. They were average witches and wizards with no money or contacts. At least he knew he could count on Severus. Looking around the table, he cringed when he saw Mundungus asleep with his head back and drool dribbling down his chin. Diggle and Doge were both average wizards. While they were both loyal to him, Diggle wasn't all there in the head, and Doge, one of his oldest friends, wasn't as good with his wand as the younger generation. His Order didn't stand a chance with just those two, Kingsley, Minerva, Hagrid, and Severus.

Dumbledore was snapped out of his thoughts when there was the sound of another chair scraping on the floor. He paled even farther when Kingsley stood up looking at him gravely. "It's wrong what you are doing to the Potter boys. Personally, I have never believed in prophecies. How do we know that Harry didn't fulfill the prophecy when he was a babe? It said that he had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, well he did do that. The Hall of Prophecies is filled with thousands of prophecies that have never been fulfilled. The prophecy was also told by someone who is as much a seer as Moody." Moody grunted from his chair, nodding his head. "I too am through with the Order, well what's left of it anyway.."

"You have all just signed our death warrant." Dumbledore shouted, face red with rage and a slightly crazed look in his eyes. "You are handing the wizarding wold over to Voldemort on a silver platter. I cannot win this war with just a couple of aged wizards and a potions master who blew it as a spy."

Severus rose slowly...and a bit dramatically from his chair. "Dammit Severus." Dumbledore snapped before his potions master could say anything. "If you quit the Order, you will be looking for a new job come fall," he snapped, giving him a look that was just daring him to say anything.

Severus stood, blinking at the old headmaster that was obviously losing his mind. With a smirk on his face, he turned to Black. "You wouldn't happen to need a teacher for Liam by any chance?" Severus didn't need a job, not with the Prince fortune, but it felt good sticking it to the old goat.

Sirius grinned at Severus, then sent a smirk of his own to the headmaster. "Like I would be stupid enough to turn down the greatest potions master since Salazar Slytherin."

Severus looked back to the stunned headmaster. "Well, it seems that not only am I now not a member of The Order of the Phoenix, but I am also no longer a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 

"You will not quit on me, Severus." Dumbledore bellowed, his magic swirling around him angrily. "I own you."

"You don't own me you crazed old fool." Severus snarled, his magic matching Dumbledore's. Many didn't realize it, but Severus was one of the most powerful wizards in the wizarding world. He wasn't as powerful as Dumbledore, the Dark Lord or Harry, but he was far above the average wizard. "I have only remained at Hogwarts so I could pass the old ways down to my Slytherin's and any other student who wants to learn."

"What." Dumbledore yelled, his magic shattering a glass. "You have been teaching the old ways behind my back?"

Severus smirked. "Since day one of my employment."

"Sirius, you wouldn't happen to have room for another student, would you?" Franked asked, not wanting his son under Dumbledore's control.

"What a splendid idea." Sirius chuckled. "I'm sure we can make room for a few gingers if the Weasley's would like to join us."

"We would be honored. Harry and Liam are now family, and we support family. I also don't trust the headmaster around my children." Molly said, giving Dumbledore one of her famous glares. It was those glares that would send her children running.

"I will not allow this." Dumbledore raged. "I will go to the board and demand that your children return to Hogwarts."

Frank laughed shaking his head. "Incase you have forgotten, I am on the board, along with Potter. You can't force our children to go to Hogwarts."

Sirius stood up and started advancing on Dumbledore. "I think it's time you leave, you are no longer permitted in any Black residence." Black family magic started swirling in the air. "You got five seconds to get out of here before I forcefully kick your ass out"

Dumbledore pulled out his wand. "I will not..."

Sirius pulled out his wand, as well as everyone else who quit the Order. "Five...four...three." Sirius started counting.

In desperation, Dumbledore sent a stunner at Sirius. He needed to do serious damage control and get his Order members back.

With a snarl, Sirius easily defected the stunner. "One!" he yelled.

With a flash and a blood curdling scream, Dumbledore disappeared from the kitchen at   
Grimmauld. It was extremely painful to be forcefully expelled from a magical home.

"Where did you send him?" Moody asked, chuckling darkly.

Sirius walked around the spot that Dumbledore had been standing. "Hell if I know, I never done that before." Bending down, he picked something up off the floor. "Huh, guess I did something wrong." Grinning sadistically, he held up a severed ear.

"Doge!" Sirius called, startling the old man. Doge was pale and shaking, obviously not knowing how to handle the situation. "Here you ass kissing, bastard. You can return this to the Supreme Mugwump." Sirius tossed the ear at the old man who jumped out of the way, with a look of horror on his face.

"Looks like your lucky day, Doge." Moody grunted. "You always wanted to get a piece Dumbledore." The kitchen burst out into laughter. Everyone knew that Doge had had been in love with Dumbledore ever since he met him at the age of eleven at Hogwarts.. He had hoped to seduce Dumbledore after graduation when they went on their world tour, but his plans got derailed when the night before their departure, Dumbledore got word that his mother had died. Dumbledore had to return home to look after his little sister, leaving Doge to travel alone.

In a huff, Doge scooped up the ear and stormed off to the floo. He would have liked to have had a few choice words with everyone, but he didn't want risk getting forcefully expelled.

"Diggle, you got five seconds to floo your crazy ass out of here before you end up earless and with Dumbledore." Sirius barked.

With a squick, Diggle jumped up and ran to the floo. He was gone before Sirius could count to thee.

"What about Dung?" Remus asked, still laughing over Doge and Diggle.

"Wake the drunk bastard up, make sure he hasn't lifted anything that doesn't belong to him, then get him the hell out of my house." Sirius ordered.

"We got Dung?" The twins chorused, each grabbing one of the thief's arms and hoisting him to his feet.

Liam reluctantly approached his parents. "Thanks for letting me stay." Liam stepped back when his mother went to hug him. "I can't," he growled. "What you did was unforgivable. I may be thanking you for allowing me to stay, but I still want nothing to do with you."

Lily clung to James, crying, "Please come home." Lily begged.

"You have been in this house for close to two hours and not once have you asked about Harry. Why do you hate him?" Liam asked, scowling at his parents.

"We don't hate Harry," James sighed. "I'm not going to lie, I was embarrassed when Dumbledore told us that Harry was a squib. Your grandparents weren't happy when I told them that I was going to marry Lily, a muggle born. I was eleven at the time," he chuckled, "but I knew that Lily was the one for me. See, the Potters had always been a pureblood family, I was the first Potter to fall in love with a muggle born. Your grandparents said that Lily's blood was going to dirty the Potter blood. That night that your brother defeated Voldemort, was the worst night of my life. When I woke from the stunner, I thought for sure that I was going to find my family dead. My emotions were already all over the place and when Dumbledore professed Harry a squib, I panicked."

Lily reached out to Liam, but dropped her band when he moved farther back. "It was my idea to send Harry to my sister. I blamed myself for birthing a squib, there had never been a squib in the Potter line. I didn't want to give up my baby, my sweet little Harry, but I knew that when word got out that you defeated Voldemort, that you were going to be famous. I didn't think it would be fair to Harry to not only be in your shadow, but also not be able to perform magic. I was also afraid of what everyone would say when they found out that one of my children was a squib. I thought by sending Harry away, I would be doing all of us a favor. Harry would grow up happy in a non magical family, you would never have to feel guilty for having magic and being famous, and..."

"And you wouldn't have to live with the shame of having a squib for a son." Liam finished.

James and Lily lowered their head in shame. There was no good excuse for what they did.

"Harry wasn't the only one who grew up suffering." Liam said, with a faraway look on his face. "I always felt like there was something missing. I never felt right...complete. My suffering was nothing compared to my brothers, but I still hurt."

"Please believe that we never meant to hurt you or Harry. We're deeply sorry over what we did." James said.

"Sorry doesn't take the pain away, or give my brother back his sight or innocence." Without looking back at his parents, Liam left the room. He needed to see Harry before he went to bed, just to make sure he was alright.

Severus grinned as he walked to the apparition point. The Dark Lord was going to be very interested in seeing his memories. He had a feeling that there would be a lot more purebloods withdrawing from Hogwarts before the week was out.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter..

Sorry for the long wait, but my muse isn't helping me much with this fic.

PLEASE REVIEW.

***HP

Voldemort tapped his wand on his leg, soaking in what Severus had just showed him. If he didn't trust Severus so much, he would have thought what the man had just showed him was a false memory. Dumbledore's Order was gone, all those that could fight against him had proclaimed neutrality. The Potters, Blacks and Weasley's pulling out of the war as long as he didn't go after them. The Auror's Moody, Tonks, Longbottom and Shacklebolt no longer Order members, just law upholding Auror's.

"My, Lord," Severus purred. "At the risk of being too forward, I must point out that this is your time. This is your time to take the wizarding world into your hands and reshape it to a better place. Bring back the old ways, save magic before she completely dies out. Dumbledore no longer has fighters backing him up...unless you count Dodge, Diggle and Fletcher." Severus snorted.

Voldemort chuckled darkly. "Those three are as much a threat to me as a newborn crup." Tom nodded his head thoughtfully. "You're right though, this is the chance I have been waiting for. I know that I lost my way years ago, went darker than anyone has ever gone, but after seeing how the Potter boy suffered, I remembered what my original goals were. Dumbledore has to be stopped, he will destroy us all if he isn't."

Severus dropped his head, hiding his relieved grin. If anyone could save magic and restore the old ways, it was Tom Riddle. Voldemort had to be destroyed so Tom Riddle could surface and take his rightful place as leader of the magical world. 

Severus snorted to himself. In a way, Harry Potter was vanquishing the Dark Lord. Because of him, the darkness in Tom Riddle was receding and allowing the genius that he once was to resurface.

Voldemort glared at Severus. "Do you find something amusing, Severus?"

"No, My Lord," Severus answered making eye contact with the formidable man. "I am just pleased that you will once again fight for magic. Without you, she will die. I am your loyal servant, my Lord." Severus bowed to the man.

Voldemort nodded his head. "Rise Severus," he ordered. "Now, do you have a new news on the Potter boy? How is he recovering, and do you think him or his brother will be a threat to our cause?"

"My Lord, neither boy will be a threat to you, and I believe that if they understood your goals, they would join your cause along with the Order members that walked out on Dumbledore. Harry is extremely powerful, but he will never be able to use that power properly. Dumbledore won't give up until he gets control of that boy, despite my warnings."

Voldemort nodded his head thoughtfully. "Maybe it's time that you share with them my original goals. Tell them that I accept their neutrality and vow to leave theirs alone as long as they don't act against mine. I would love to get Black, Lupin and the elder Weasley boys on my side, those four are extremely powerful. I also wouldn't mind those devilish twins on my side, at least I could keep my eye on those two that way. Those twins are scary, and I would prefer for them to be working for us then against us."

Severus snorted. "Those boys are way smarter than what they let on, and their pranks can be down right dangerous if they want them to be. I agree, having them on our side would be the safer option.

"Very well than, Severus. See what you can work on that end and keep me informed of the Potter boy's progress." Voldemort said, curtly dismissing his potions master.

***

Charlie stood nervously outside Harry's room holding a tray of food. He was delivering his mate his breakfast and he was hoping to be able to join him and scan his eyes. He was terrified that Harry would have a reaction to magic being used on him. The last thing that he wanted to do was scare his mate, he didn't think that Harry was big on giving second chances. Softly knocking on the door, he waited a few minutes before opening it. "Shade," he called out softly.

Charlie almost dropped the tray when a ball went whizzing past him then seconds later a dog. Chuckling, he scanned the room until he spotted his mate against his wall. The small boy looked absolutely terrified.

Shade didn't mean to almost hit Charlie with the ball, he didn't know he was going to be coming in. Feeling Loki nudge him, he buried his trembling hands into his fur and looked fearfully towards Charlie.

"That Loki is one fast dog, I'm glad you're getting more comfortable with him." Charlie said softly, trying to wipe the fear off his mate's face. "I come baring breakfast." Placing the tray on the table, he lifted the lids off the plates. "Let's see, we have cheese omelette, ham, toast, fresh fruit, and your favorite...milk."

Shade's stomach rumbled loudly and his mouth started watering. He didn't know what was smelling so good, but he couldn't wait to try some of it. With one hand on Loki, he allowed the dog to lead him to the table. He didn't need the dog to help him find the table, but it was nice having help.

"Is it alright if I join you, Shade?"

Shade nodded his head absently, not really listening to Charlie. All he could do was think about that delicious aroma. Reaching out his hands, he lifted the plate and brought it up to his nose. Sniffing the plate, he grabbed with his fingers what was smelling so good. Putting the plate down, he shoved the food into his mouth, moaning when the flavor burst onto his tongue.

Charlie watched as Harry tore into the ham, not bothering with a fork and knife. "Like ham, do we?" he chuckled.

Harry nodded his head tearing into more of the meat. He vaguely remembered ham when living with his aunt and uncle, but he was never allowed any. This was better than the grilled cheese, hell, this was better than the brownies. Whimpering when it was gone, he settled for licking all the juices off his fingers one by one.

Charlie picked up his slice of ham and placed it on Harry's plate. "You can have my slice, Shade, I'm not a huge fan of ham."

Harry could tell by the slight flicker of Charlie's light that he was lying. Charlie liked ham, but he was willingly giving up his piece to him. Hand hovering over the plate, Harry looked to Charlie, head tilting to the side.

"It's alright, Shade, you can have the ham. Remus made a lot this morning, there's more in the kitchen."

When Charlie's light didn't flicker, he grabbed the ham and tore into it with his teeth. When that slice was finished, he picked up his plate and handed it to Charlie.

Charlie took the plate, not understanding what his mate wanted. "Did you want me to get you more ham?"

Shade shook his head no. With a small smile, he pointed to the plate, then pointed to Charlie.

"Oh, you want to give me your cheese omelette?" 

Shade nodded his head, pointing to the plate then to Charlie again. It was only fair that he share his food since Charlie shared his.

"That's really kind of you, Shade, but I have my own food. I want you to eat this, I brought it for you." Charlie gently pushed the plate towards Harry.

Shade frowned, not sure what to do. It didn't feel right to eat something of Charlie's and not give him something back in return.

Charlie softly sighed. "Tell you what, how about after breakfast you give me one of your brownies? I think that's a pretty fair trade. Mom made extra's yesterday, but my brothers ate them all before I could get any."

Grinning, Shade nodded and took the plate back. Happily he dug into what was left of his breakfast, sharing his egg with Loki.

Charlie was relieved to see that Harry was accepting Loki. After his reaction yesterday, he was afraid that he had really messed up in getting him the dog. He did watch amazed how Harry fed Loki from his fingers seeming to always know where he was at. He wasn't bumping around holding his hand far away from the dog. Every time he held his hand out it was straight out in front of the dog. 

"Shade, after breakfast I'm going to send Loki downstairs so he can go outback and go potty. We put a doggie door in for him so he can slip out whenever he needs to go."

Shade reached down and grabbed Loki's collar, holding him tight. It was strange how yesterday he didn't want the dog and now just the thought of him leaving for a few minutes terrified him.

Charlie smiled warmly at Harry's actions. "Shade, Loki won't be gone for long. He will just run out, do his thing then come back. I promise."

Shade's hand was trembling when he released Loki's collar, but the dog gave him a reassuring lick before trotting out of the room. Pushing himself away from the table, Shade scurried back to his wall. Without Liam or Loki, he didn't feel as safe. He wanted to believe that Charlie would never hurt him, but everyone eventually hurt him.

Charlie watched sadly as Harry retreated back to the protection of his wall. His mate was visibly shaking, scared to be alone in the same room with him. It hurt that Harry was scared of him, but he knew that it wasn't Harry's fault. After everything he had been through, he couldn't believe that Harry was doing as good as he was. As much as he wanted to claim his mate, he would be patient.

Charlie slowly walked towards Harry, stopping a few feet him then taking a seat on the floor. "Liam wanted me to tell you that he will be up later, him and Sirius had to go shopping for school supplies. Liam has decided to be homeschooled here with a couple of his friends."

Shade picked at his pants while listening to Charlie. It was weird, but he really liked the sound of Charlie's voice. The deep rumble of it soothed and relaxed him. He wished he was as lucky as Liam, he would love to learn how to read. Before he lost his vision, he would flip through Dudley's books when he had left them on the table. He didn't understand the words, but he loved looking at the pictures.

"Shade," Charlie called softly when it seemed his mate was lost in thought. "I know you can't see, but there are ways for people who are blind to read and write. It will be hard work, but if you're willing to try, we will teach you."

Shade looked sharply up at Charlie waiting to see his light flicker. There was no way that he could ever learn to read, he was worthless and only good for one thing. He didn't understand why everyone here was being so nice to him, he was nothing but a burden to them.

"It's true Shade, there really are ways for blind people to read and write and Sirius is going to pick some information up on it today. We don't know how to do it ourselves, but we're willing to learn in order to help you. Would you like to give it a go?"

Shade wiped a tear from his cheek, nodding his head when he saw that Charlie wasn't lying to him. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he would desperately love to read. Still, he didn't think it would be possible for him to learn, his uncle always told him that he was dumber than a bag of dog shit.

"That's great, Shade, reading a book will give you something to do in this boring place." Charlie pulled out his wand and started nervously fiddling with it. Now would be the perfect time to scan Harry's eyes. His mate was somewhat relaxed and looking at him.

Shade cocked his head to the side and watched as Charlie started playing with something that sparkled. Whatever it was, it was beautiful. For the first time since his blinding he could see loads of different colors all at once. He could see blue, pink, green, yellow, purple, orange and white. It was so pretty that he was tempted to reach out and touch it.

At first Charlie only pulled his wand out so he could scan Harry's eyes, but when he saw that his mate's eyes were tracking the wand's movements, he started spinning it around and moving it up and down. It didn't matter where he moved his wand, Harry followed it with his eyes. It was almost like Harry was completely mesmerized by it.

"Shade, can you see what I'm holding?"

Shade shook his head no, then biting his lip, he nodded his head yes. He didn't know what it was that Charlie was holding, but he could see the pretty lights.

Charlie scratched his head in confusion. "You can see what I'm holding, but you can't see what it is?" 

Shade nodded his head. He knew that it didn't make sense, but he couldn't explain it to Charlie. Talking was very bad and he was never allowed to talk. He didn't want to feel the awful pain that came with talking.

"I see," Charlie mumbled. "Is there anyway you can tell me what you are seeing?"

Shade thought for a minute then put his hands up and started wiggling his fingers.

"Waves?"Charlie asked confused.

Shade shook his head no. Thinking again, he bought his fingers and thumb together and started flicking them.

"Oh, you see flashes, like light?"

Shaded nodded his head excitedly.

"Let me get this right. You can't see what I'm holding, but you can see lights?" When Harry nodded, Charlie chuckled. "That's really impressive, Shade, was this the first time that you have seen a light?

Shade shook his head no.

"What other light have you seen?"

Shade pointed to Charlie's chest.

"Me, you see a light around me?" Charlie asked, looking around himself like he was looking for a light.

Shade nodded his head, then pointed to Loki when he came trotting into the room.

"Loki has a light too? Does everything have lights, like the table and other inanimate objects?"

Shade wasn't sure what inanimate meant, but he shook his head no, then pointed to Charlie and Loki again, who had his head resting in his lap.

"Can you see a light with Liam, Sirius and Bill?" Charlie asked excitedly. It sounded like Shade was seeing auras and that was a very rare gift in the wizarding world.

Shaded nodded his head grinning.

"Does everyone you have ever met have the same light?"

The smiled slipped from Shade's face and he lowered his head. Until coming here, just about everyone he had ever met had dark colors. That man that came into his room that last night at the home had the darkest black he had ever seen.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you," Charlie said. "Did I say something wrong? I would never purposely hurt you, Shade.

Shade slowly shook his head no, absently petting Loki. He really liked it here, he had never felt so safe before. It wasn't just about having a safe warm roof over his head, food to eat and not having to suck cock. It was about Liam who honestly seemed to care about him, Sirius who was always trying to make him smile, and Bill and Charlie who made him feel safe and warm. He really loved it here and he never wanted to leave.

"Shade, does different people have different colors?" Charlie was trying to figure out what he said that upset his little mate. One minute Harry was grinning with excitement, then the next he was folding in on himself, trembling.

Shade looked to Charlie wishing that he could scoot closer to him and his wonderful warmth. He didn't understand why Charlie and Bill always felt so warm, but it made him want to crawl up onto their laps and get wrapped up in it. Leaning forward just a bit, he nodded his head yes.

"Is there like a good color and a bad color?" Charlie asked thoughtfully. He had read some about auras a few years back and he knew that auras reflected a persons personality.

Shade nodded his head, scooting a bit closer to Charlie. His warmth was drawing him in, and despite his fears, he couldn't help himself.

Charlie was itching to reach out and touch his little mate. Harry kept scooting closer to him, and it was so adorable. His wings were trembling under his skin, wanting to burst out and wrap protectively around the scared boy. He knew it was the bond that was drawing Harry in, but he would take whatever he could get.

"So, is my light good?" Charlie asked softly.

Shade was now sitting almost knee to knee with Charlie and his body was drinking in his warmth. Reaching out and touching Charlie's light, he nodded his head. He giggled silently when his finger startled tickling from where it had made contact with Charlie's light.

Charlie gasped, even though Harry wasn't physically touching him, he could feel him. It felt like a feather was caressing him, softly guiding over his skin. He wished he could touch Harry back, but he knew it would only freak him out.

"Shade, I know that you have no reason to trust me." Slowly Charlie held up his wand. He wasn't positive, but he figured that the reason Harry could see light from it was because it was part of him, part of his magic. "This, Shade, is kind of like a tool. One of the things it can do is scan your eyes, telling us if there is anyway to reverse the damage. It won't hurt and you probably won't feel anything except a small tingling. I don't even have to touch you to run the scan. Shade, can I scan your eyes?"

Shade tensed, scooting back to his wall. Immediately he felt cold and lonely, he missed Charlie's warmth.

"Shade, we only want to help you. If there is a way to see again, wouldn't you want that?"

Shade couldn't stop the tears from falling, he would do almost anything to see again.

Charlie laid his wand on the floor and scooted it towards his mate. "Shade, pick it up and feel it, I promise that it won't hurt you. I won't allow anything or anybody to ever hurt you again, I promise. If you're still not comfortable after you feel it, then we can wait until you are. There's no rush, we will never leave you or ask you to leave."

Shade looked down at the pretty colors that were twinkling by his feet. There was a warmth coming off of it that reminded him of Charlie. Charlie said that he would never hurt him, and when he said that, his light never wavered. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the colors before he could change his mind.

Shade gasped as heat shot up his arm. It wasn't painful, far from it...it felt good. It felt like what he imagined being held in Charlie's arms would feel like. The object that he was holding felt long and hard, but it didn't feel threatening in anyway. Reluctantly he placed the color stick back on the ground and pushed it towards Charlie.

Charlie picked up his wand noticing that the wood felt warmer than normal. "Shade, would it be alright if I scanned your eyes? If you don't want to, I won't be mad."

After thinking about it for a moment, Shade nodded his head. He was scared what might happen, but he was going to trust Charlie. Trust, that was something he had never put in another human before...especially a guy. If there was a chance though that he could regain his sight, even just a little bit, than he was going to take it.

Pointing his wand at Harry's face, Charlie took a deep breath. He never performed this spell before and he wanted to get it right the first time. "Alright, Shade, on the count of three and please keep your eyes open. One... Two... Three." Charlie whispered the spell and watched as a blue light hit Harry between the eyes.

Harry watched as a blue light raced towards his face. He wanted to close his eyes and duck, but he forced himself to remain still. He was fully expecting to feel pain when the light hit him, but all he felt was a tingly sensation in his eyes. The light and tingly feeling only lasted a few minutes before it was gone.

Charlie released the breath he had been holding when the spell worked. He didn't understand what was written on the paper that came out from the end of his wand, but he was sure that Severus would. "Thank you for trusting me, Shade, that meant a lot to me. Did it hurt at all?"

Grinning, Shade shook his head no. He was proud of himself for trusting Charlie, and he was thrilled that Charlie didn't let him down.

"As you know I work with animals so I don't understand the results of the scan, but I will give them to somebody who does. Professor Snape is a genius so if anyone can find a way to restore your eyesight it will be him. He's a real stern man, but underneath all the grumpy snarkiness, is a man who truly cares."

Shade prayed that the professor man could find a way to give him back some of his sight. There were times that he would lay there trying to remember what things looked like, but he wasn't sure if what he was remembering was true anymore. He wanted to see the sky, flowers, the moon, Liam and everyone else, and it would even be cool to see what he looked like now. He knew not to get his hopes though, nothing good ever worked out for him. He knew eventually that even this would end, and he would end up back on the streets starving and sucking cock to earn a measly few dollars.

***HP

Charlie was relieved to find Liam, Sirius, Bill, Severus and Remus sitting in the kitchen eating lunch. He had stayed with Harry all morning until he had drifted off to sleep snuggled up with Loki. Loki adored Harry and never left his side. He had never met a dog as smart as Loki, and as far as he was concerned, he was worth every galleon. 

"Where you able to sneak the scan in?" Severus asked anxious to see if he could help the boy. He would do everything in his power to give Harry his sight back. He couldn't do anything about his innocence, but there had to be something he could do about his sight.

Smirking, Charlie handed the paper over to his old potions master. "I didn't have to sneak it in, I explained what I wanted to do, and he trusted me."

"You told him about magic?" Liam gasped.

"No," Charlie said shaking his head. "I just explained that it was a tool that would scan his eyes and let us know if there was anyway we could restore his sight. I am super excited to tell you that I know why it seems like Harry can see us, and it makes him even more special."

"Please, don't leave us in suspense," Severus said flatly.

Charlie rolled his eyes at Severus. "Harry can see a auras."

"That... That's incredible," Bill said excitedly. 

"It truly is," Remus agreed. "As far as I know it's been over a hundred years since someone has been born with the ability to see auras. I wonder if he had the ability before he was blinded?"

Charlie looked at Bill blushing. "He touched my aura Bill and I could feel it. It was..." Charlie ducked his head, hiding his face behind his hair.

Bill chuckled, he could imagine what it felt like to have their little mate touch their aura. It must have been an extremely pleasurable feeling.

"Not only is the boy extremely powerful, but he is also magically gifted. He could have been great if it wasn't for Dumbledore's meddling. I believe that he could have been the greatest since Merlin." Severus said sadly. He wanted to kill the old man and the Potter's for what they did to Harry. It wasn't often that magic herself blessed someone, but when she did that person was destined for greatness. Harry had been destined for greatness, but because of a few ignorant and selfish people, his destiny had been cruelly ripped from him. That now made two great wizards that Dumbledore was responsible for ruining.

Severus looked around the room. It was now or never. "I'm going to tell you all a story, and I expect you to listen to it all the way to the end before asking questions." Severus pulled out his wand and held it up." I, Severus Tobias Snape swear on my magic that what I am about to tell you is the complete truth." It was time to tell them the story of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

***HP

The room was quiet, everyone digesting what they just heard, trying to wrap their heads around it. Sirius was the first to speak up. "Severus, are you still on the Dark Lord's side?" he asked softly. 

"The only side I am on is the side of magic. If the Dark Lord is the one who can save magic, then yes I am on the Dark Lord's side. The Dark Lord has not always been evil, dark yes, but not evil. I am a dark wizard and so are you, Sirius, and so is Remus. There are more dark wizards than what you think. Mad Eye Moody is a dark wizard, as is Kingsley Shacklebolt. There has to be a balance between light and dark in order for magic to thrive. Dumbledore wants to rid the world of all dark wizards.

"How do you know that I am a dark wizard?" Sirius asked somewhat reluctantly. He had always tried to hide the fact that he was a dark wizard.

"I can't see auras like Harry, but I am sensitive to magic." Severus turned to Bill. "I believe that you are too, that's what makes you a good curse breaker."

Bill nodded his head. "I too can sense who is light and who is dark."

"Aren't all the Black's dark wizards though?" Liam asked feeling totally confused. He always thought that being a dark wizard meant that you were evil, but Sirius and Remus weren't evil. He had assumed that Sirius was the first Black light wizard and that why he was in Gryffindor.

"Yes, the Black's have always been dark wizards," Sirius sneered.

Severus chuckled. "You're wrong. While the Black's have a strong pull towards the dark, Narcissa is light and so was Regulus."

Sirius' jaw almost hit the table. "Regulus was light, but he was a Slytherin?"

"And Pettigrew was a Gryffindor who happened to be dark. All dark wizards do not end up in Slytherin and all light wizards in Gryffindor, that's not how it works."

"Sirius, I was a lion," Remus added softly. He tried not to think that he was considered dark because of his wolf, and at times he almost had himself fooled. He despised what he was because is automatically classified him as dark. 

"What am I?" Liam asked, almost scared of the answer. He didn't know that you were born one way or the other. He thought if you were bad than you were considered dark, and if you were good than you were light.

Severus sighed. "Liam, it's not about being light or dark, it's about how you use your magic. You can be a light wizard and be as evil as they come."

Liam paled. "Oh Merlin, I'm a dark wizard."

Severus reached over a placed his hand on Liam's shoulder. "Liam, with every set of twins, there is one light and one dark, it's all about balance. Yes, you are a dark wizard, but you are not evil or bad. You are a good kid, Liam, with a good heart. Being a dark wizard doesn't change who you are, Liam."

Liam looked like he was going to be physically sick, everything he had thought about himself had just came crashing down over his head.

"Liam, think about it, George is a dark wizard, do you think he's evil?" Charlie asked.

Severus snorted. "George may not be the best example."

Liam smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He always thought that he was the perfect light wizard. To find out that he was a dark wizard was a hard, painful blow.

"Come on, pup, don't let it upset you. Fighting against who you truly are will make you miserable, Moony and I know from personal experience. You are no different now than what you were ten minutes ago when you thought you were light." Sirius said, trying to ease the pain he could see in Liam's eyes.

Severus nodded his head. "Magic is all about intent."

"Liam, if it makes you feel any better, I'm a dark wizard." Bill admitted. "Harry is so powerful that he needed a two mates, two equal mates that could balance him. Charlie is a light wizard and I'm a dark wizard."

"It's... It's just going to take some time to sink in, you know?" Liam said holding back his tears. "Why aren't we taught this shit? Mom and dad always made it sound like if you were a dark wizard than you were evil."

"Dumbledore," Severus snarled. "Everything comes back to Dumbledore and his prejudiced ways. He is the one that made being dark into something evil. He is the reason why the old ways are no longer taught. Before Dumbledore took over as headmaster there were classes that taught this and we celebrated wizarding holidays. There has never been one wizarding holiday celebrated at Hogwarts since Dumbledore took over."

Liam slowly stood up from the table. "I think I will go and check on Harry."

"Fuck I hate Dumbledore," Sirius cursed as he watched his pup leave the room, shoulders slumped.

"Will you teach them the old ways, Severus?" Remus asked, as he too looked after his pup.

"If you wish it of me, I will teach them. Also, think about everything I told you about the Dark Lord. He has vowed to leave you alone if you leave him alone, but you would be a huge asset to the cause."

"I refuse to be branded like cattle," Sirius snapped.

"Tom Riddle wasn't the one branded us with the Dark Mark, that was Voldemort. Before losing his mind, his followers were called the Knights of Walpurgis. The Death Eaters and the Dark Mark didn't come about until after Tom delved too far into the Dark Arts. All I ask is that you think about everything you heard tonight."

"What about Harry's eyes, did the scan tell you anything new?" Charlie asked. He was praying that they could help Harry, he saw the longing in his young mate's eyes when he mentioned it.

Severus looked back down at the paper. "The damage is extensive, but maybe I can restore some sight with a combination of a nerve regenerative potion, scar removal potion, and an oculus potion. It might be something that may take more than one treatment, and may even involve muggle eye surgery, but I'm willing to try if he is."

"I don't think he will object to the potions, but he might not go for the surgery." Charlie warned.

"Well, there are a few spells I can try with the potions, but it might cause him some pain."

"When you have a plan let me know and I will explain it to him. He's scared, but he wants to see. Harry's a fighter, I don't see a little pain stopping him from seeing again." Charlie hated the idea of his mate suffering any type of pain, but he would let him make the decision

Before anyone could say more there was a chiming sound alerting the group that someone was trying to reach them by floo. Sirius got up and opened the floo, but for conversation only. He no longer kept his his floo open so anyone could just come through.

Sirius grinned when he saw Frank Longbottom's head bobbing in his fireplace. "What can I do for you, Frank?"

"We have a problem," Frank said gravely. "I have Potter with me, can we come through?"

Sirius grumbled a bit, but he opened the floo for them. He had no issues with Frank coming through, but he wanted nothing to do with James. Despite that, Frank sounded upset about something and he wasn't going to waist time arguing about James coming through.

"Oh good, everyone's here," Frank said as he cleaned the soot off his robes. "If you leave the floo open for another minute, Arthur will be coming through."

James quietly took a seat at the table, sighing when he saw that Liam wasn't in the room. He was really hoping to see his son, even if it was just for a minute. He knew that he wasn't welcome in his best friends home, and that hurt. Sirius and Remus had been given him the cold shoulder ever since they abandoned Harry, but now it was worse. When they looked at him now, there was hate in their eyes...even Liam looked at him like that.

Remus placed a cup of tea in front of Frank and Arthur. He thought about giving one to James, but he didn't want the bastard to feel welcome in his home. "What going on, Frank." 

James didn't miss the slap in the face Remus just gave him by not offering him tea. He desperately wished that he could go back in time and do right by his sweet boy. A father shouldn't have favorites, but when the boys were little, he was always drawn more to Harry than Liam. There was just something special about that boy, something that drew you in like a month to a flame. Harry was also so much tinier than Liam that you couldn't help but feel protective over him. How could he have so easily given up his sweet baby?

Arthur took a sip of his tea, he knew what he was about to tell them was going to piss Sirius off. "I don't know how the old bastard did it, but he got the ministry to pass a new rule on homeschool kids. He now has the right to oversea their education and spend up to ten hours a week with the homeschooled child. Every at home child, despite disabilities, has to be registered as a homeschooler even if their disability prevents then from learning at the same speed as a child with no disabilities. If the visiting headmaster finds that the child isn't learning at home, then he can petition the court to have the child forcibly placed at Hogwarts."

"Damn him," Sirius roared. "Why can't he leave my pup alone? There is no way Harry could handle five minutes with that fucker let alone ten hours a week. How the hell did he get this bullshit passed?"

"Dumbledore has many connections, and dirt on a lot of people. The old man isn't stupid, he has spent over a hundred years manipulating people." Severus answered darkly.

Sirius started pacing the room. "What are we going to do? What about polyjuice?"

Severus shook his head no. "Dumbledore will be expecting that and he will test for it. If he finds someone polyjuiced as Harry he will use that to get control over him. He will have Harry in Hogwarts before the night was over."

"As his dominants we have the right to be present while Dumbledore is with him, and there is nothing the ministry can do about that." Bill looked to Charlie. "If we bond with him then they can't take Harry away. If we don't want our mate to go to school then they can't force it. If we bond with him, then we can stop Dumbledore from getting any visitation with him whatsoever." 

Charlie cringed. "Harry may never be ready for a full bonding though. It's less than two months until the new term starts, there is no way in hell Harry will be ready for sex."

"I know," Bill said sadly. "I was just pointing out that there was a way to insure that Dumbledore couldn't get his hands on Harry."

Severus stood up. "I'm going to head to Diagon Ally and get the ingredients I need for these potions." 

Before Severus could take a step, Fawks flashed into the room with a note in it's beak. Reluctantly Sirius got up and approached the Phoenix. "Normally I would be pleased to see you Fawkes, but I'm sure whatever your master wants isn't going to be good." Fawks trilled softly as Sirius took the note.

"Damn," Sirius cursed. "Dumbledore wants to arrange a time to meet with us and the kids to discuss the upcoming school year."

"Put him off to the last possible minute. It's summer holidays so you should be a able to hold the old man off until closer to term." Severus suggested. "I will come up with a schedule that you can submit to him then we can get together to iron out all the details before sending it off." Severus was about to leave when Fawkes approached him. 

Severus glared at the bird, but it only looked him in the eye and moved closer. He was almost nose to beak with the bird when it trilled softly, and tilted it's head. Severus couldn't believe his eyes when crystal like tears started dripping from the birds eyes. Grabbing a vial, he held it under the eyes, collecting the tears.

"Oh you beautiful, amazing bird," Severus coo'd as the Phoenix continued to cry until the vial was full.

"Phoenix tears willingly given," Remus gasped. It was very rare for a Phoenix to willingly give up its tears and there wasn't much that couldn't be healed with their tears.

"I have never been able to get my hands on Phoenix tears, this is amazing. With his tears, Harry will be seeing by the end of the week. I still need to brew the potions, but after adding the tears, it's an almost guarantee." Severus explained excitedly.

Sirius reached across the table and started petting the Phoenix. "Thank you so much, Fawks, this means so much to us. Harry has been through hell and he doesn't deserve to suffer any longer." Fawks preened at the attention for a few minutes then flashed back to Hogwarts.

"Why do you think he did that? Phoenix's very rarely offer up their tears." James asked.

Severus smirked at James. "Phoenix's are pure magic and highly intelligent birds. He probably felt that Harry needed his tears to help and offered them up. Harry is very special, this just only proves it more. Now, I got some brewing to do." Severus turned and stepped through the floo.

Bill and Charlie shared excited grins, their little mate might being seeing in a few days. Getting his sight back would surely help Harry recover. Who knows, maybe in a few months he will be talking and laughing.

Arthur shook his head at his oldest two boys. "Aren't you afraid that after Harry sees you he's going to take off screaming?"

"Haha, very funny, dad," Charlie grumbled.

***HP

Shade wasn't really listening to Liam's ramblings today. Normally he hung off every word, but now he wanted answers. Yesterday he said that he was raised by their parents, and he wanted to know what he did as a baby that was so horrible that they gave him up. Why did they send him to a home where he was going to be forced to do such disgusting things? A home where he was beaten, starved and unloved. He wanted answered and he was tired of waiting.

Liam flinched as he felt his brother's anger through their twin bond. There was fear and pain coming through the bond too, but mostly it was anger. "Shade, is there something wrong?"

Shade bit his lip, not knowing what to do. He wanted answers, but he didn't want to risk pissing Liam off and getting kicked out.

"Shade, I won't be upset if you're mad at me for something." Liam said sadly.

Shade quickly shook his head no. He wasn't mad at Liam, not at all, he just wanted to understand why he wasn't raised with his twin brother. He wanted to know what he did wrong so he wouldn't make the same mistake again. 

Scooting a little closed to Liam, Shade placed his hand over his heart, then pointed to Liam. Holding his hands up, he made the motion of breaking a stick.

Liam closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. "You want to know why we were separated?" he asked, voice trembling.

Shade nodded his head.

"It's really an incredible story, Shade, and I'm not sure if you're ready to hear it all."

Shade scooted away from Liam, resting his back against the wall. Why didn't Liam realize that he needed to know what happened? Angrily he swiped at his eyes before the tears could fall.

Liam sighed. "Fine I will tell you, Shade, but first you need to know that every word I speak is true." Liam waited until his brother nodded his head. "Have you ever done anything that you couldn't explain? Maybe you made something float, or a glass explode?"

Shade wrapped his arms tightly around himself and started shaking. The beatings he got from his uncle after he did something freaky was always the worst. There was a couple times that he was sure that his uncle wasn't going to stop until he was dead.

Liam wished that he could reach out and comfort his scared brother, he was obviously remembering something horrible. "It's alright, Shade, it's normal here. We aren't like normal humans, we have gifts that allow us to do extraordinary stuff. Did you ever make anything odd happen?"

Closing his eyes, Shade reluctantly nodded his head. He remembered when he was smaller and his aunt shaved all the hair off of his head, he can still hear her screams when she let him out of the cupboard in the morning to find that it had all grown back. His uncle had broken two ribs with that beating and gave him a concussion. That wasn't the only time that he did something freaky, but it was the first that he remembered.

"Shade, it's nothing to be ashamed of, I can do stuff along with everyone else in the house. Shade, we are wizards, wand waving, magic using wizards."

Shade slapped his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. Magic wasn't real...magic wasn't real. His uncle would beat him every time he heard the M word or when there was something freaky on tv. One time Dudley was watching a cartoon about a wizard and uncle Vernon got so mad that he picked the tv up and threw it at him. He wasn't even watching the cartoon, he was cleaning the fireplace. The tv was big and heavy that he remembered passing out from the pain of it hitting him.

"Please believe me, brother," Liam cried. "What I'm telling you is true, we are wizards."

Shade had peeked when Liam was talking and was shocked when his light didn't flicker. How could he be telling the truth? Magic wasn't real.

"We were born on July 31, 1980 to James and Lily Potter. You were the first one born at 4 pounds, 61/2 ounces and 18 inches long, and I was born shortly after at 6 pounds, 11 ounces and twenty inches long." Liam scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about hogging all the food while we were still inside mom."

Shade gave his brother a small smile. He couldn't believe that he know knew his birth details. Aunt Petunia would always tell Dudley about the night he was born.

"Shade, do you know your real name?"

Shade shook his head no, embarrassed that he didn't even know his own name. The only names he had been called before Shade was, slut, freak, cock sucker, ugly, ungrateful, stupid, and worthless.

Liam hoped to hell that they let him watch the Dementors suck the souls out of those bastards. Then again, he would be surprised if they even had souls. "Your real name is Harry James Potter."

 

Shade smiled softly, internally repeating his name. He had a name, a real, real name. Someone had actually taken the time to give him a proper name...he even had a middle name.

"For fifteen months we lived with our parents, but times were bad back then. There was a war raging in the wizarding world and our parents took us into hiding. Do you know what a prophecy is?"

Shade thought about it for a second then shook his head no.

"A prophecy is something that a seer, someone who can predict the future, says will happen and it almost always comes true. Well there was a prophecy that predicted one of us would destroy the current Dark Lord. The prophecy said that the child would be born at the end of July, and since that fitted us, we went into hiding. When we were fifteen months old the Dark Lord found us and tried to kill us. He shot the killing curse at us, but the curse rebounded and ripped his soul from his body causing him to flee and hide. The headmaster at my school, who happens to be one of the strongest wizards in the world, checked us over and said that I was the one who vanquished the Dark Lord. When he checked you over, he found that you had no magic and said that you were a squib. A squib is someone who is born into a magical family yet has no magic of their own. I don't fully understand why they did it, but our parents sent you to mom's sister and kept me. They said that they didn't want you to feel bad growing up with us and not having magic, but I don't really believe them. I think mom felt like she was a failure for birthing a squib and got rid of you before anyone knew that there was two of us."

Shade tried to follow Liam's story but it sounded totally crazy. He didn't want to believe it, but Liam's light wasn't flickering so he was telling the truth. His uncle was right, he was worthless, even his parents thought so. His parents got rid of him because he wasn't good enough for them, and he was an embarrassment. 

"Growing up I didn't know that I had a twin brother," Liam continued, "but I always felt like there was someone missing...someone very important. I felt like there was a piece of my soul missing. I didn't know that you existed until a few weeks ago when the Dark Lord, who recently returned, said that I wasn't the one who vanquished him...you were. The reason that the headmaster thought you were a squib was because you used up all your magic saving us. Sirius and Remus begged mom and dad to tell them were they took you so they could get you and raise you themselves. They didn't care if you didn't have magic, they loved you and wanted to keep you. For years they searched for you, but they never even came close to finding you."

Shade was crying, he wished that they would have found him. He begged and pleaded everyday for someone to come and save him. He wanted someone to love and hold him like he saw other parents do with their kids. He use to peek out the window and watch as daddies would throw balls with their kids and chase them around, mommies would hug their kids when they fell and kiss them on their cheeks. He had desperately wanted that for himself.

"As soon as I found out about you I started searching. We were finally able to get my parents to reveal where they took you and immediately my best friends parents went to get you. It was then that they learned what our uncle did to you."

Shade jumped to his feet, tears streaming down his face. No, he didn't want Liam to know how disgusting he was. Did Liam know about all the men that came to the house to hurt him? Frantically he shook his head no and covered his ears again, throwing his head back, he slammed it hard against the wall three times.

"I'm so, so sorry, brother, for what happened to you. Please don't hurt yourself, I wish that I had known earlier and could have saved you. Sirius said that when we were babies I was always taking care of you, protecting you. You wouldn't have had to do what you did on the streets. I wish that I could take your fear and pain away. What happened to you was..."

Before Liam could finish, Shade had stumbled into his nest and covered his head with his blanket, screaming silently into his pillow. He didn't want to hear anymore. Liam knew... Sirius knew... Charlie knew... Bill knew...they all knew what a dirty little slut he was. They knew what his uncle did to him, what those men did to him, what he had to do on the streets to survive. There were a few times that he thought they knew, but they never came out and said it. Now that he knew for sure that they knew, it made him want to throw up. How could they ever love or want him after knowing what he did? That was just it...he was unlovable. He was so unlovable that his parents threw him away to his aunt and uncle's, leaving him abandoned on their doorstep not even seeing if they wanted him. They were embarrassed that they gave birth to a baby as stupid and worthless as him. They didn't want anybody to know that they had him so they threw him away before people could find out about him. They hated him so much that they wouldn't even tell Sirius where he was so that he could give him a loving home. He was a stupid, disgusting, worthless, little shit that belonged to be on the streets sucking cock for cold soup and bread. He didn't deserve this room, the food and Liam, if he stayed he was only going to ruin his life, along with Sirius', Charlie's and Bill's.

Liam slapped his hand over his heart, it felt like somebody was taking a knife to it. He knew that it was his brother that he was feeling, Harry's heart was breaking. Screaming, he ducked down and covered his head when the glass from the window exploded sending shards of glass falling all over him. He could also hear the mirror in the bathroom shattering along with the cups and glasses in the room.

Bill and Charlie jumped to their feet and took off for their mate's room. They could feel his distress through their bond and they needed to get to him. As they took the stairs two at a time, their wings erupted from their backs and they started sending out calming waves to their mate. Whatever was going on, their tiny mate was hurting bad.

Bill grabbed Charlie's arm when they burst into the room. Charlie was so desperate to get to his mate that he didn't notice all the glass on the ground. Neither of them where wearing shoes and there was no way they could make it to Harry without getting glass in their feet. Pulling out his wand, Bill murmured a few words and the glass flew up from the ground and fitted back into the window.

"Sirius, look after Liam, we got Harry," Bill called over his shoulder. He knew that his father, Sirius, James and Remus had followed them up to the room.

Sirius ran to Liam who was on the ground with his hands covering his head. He was bleeding from cuts on his hands, arms and head, and he was crying. Sirius gently laid his hand on his shoulder and turned him over.

"It's my fault, I hurt Harry," Liam cried broken heartedly. 

Sirius looked up to where Bill and Charlie were kneeling outside Harry's tent, softly cooing to him.

"Liam, what happened?"

"Harry wanted to know what happened when we were babies. I didn't want to tell him, but he was really getting upset. I told him about magic which he freaked over but seemed alright after a few minutes. It was when I brought up us knowing what his uncle did and what he did on the streets that he lost it. He started crying and slamming his head against the wall. He then ran into his tent and covered his head. I tried talking to him but then everything started shattering. I'm sorry, Siri, I didn't mean to hurt him, I'm sorry." Liam threw himself at his godfather crying.

Sirius gently rubbed Liam's back, careful of any cuts he may have there. "It's not your fault pup, he was bound to react when he heard the truth. Harry has been through hell, and these setbacks are to be expected." Sirius tugged Liam to his feet. "Go with Moony, Liam, let him heal you."

Liam shook his head pulling away from his godfather. "I-I can't leave Harry, he is hurting so bad. He feels unloved and unwanted, ashamed of himself. He feels like he doesn't belong here. Sirius, what if he wants to leave? I can't live without him, I can't be alone again. I wouldn't be able to function knowing he was back on the streets alone, scared and hurting."

Sirius pulled Liam back to his chest. "All we can do is show him that we do love him. I don't think he is going to leave. Let his mates calm him down and talk to him." Sirius looked to his mate. "Moony, take him and heal him."

Sirius gently pushed Liam into Remus' arms and watched as he led him from the room. With a growl, his eyes landed on James who was looking on horrified. He wanted to beat his one time best friend for what he did to his pups.

Shade was crying so hard that he could hardly breathe. In his desperation to stop the pain in his chest, he started raking his nails down his arms, digging in as hard as he could. Why, why did they have to know? For the first time in his life he was happy, feeling loved. Now they knew how he really was, they knew the dirty things that he did.

Bill and Charlie were both humming to Harry, pushing their elemental magic into him trying to calm him. They wanted to grab him and wrap him their wings, but they were afraid that it would distress their mate even more. They could smell that Harry was bleeding and it was making if harder on them to control their creatures natural instinct to grab their mate.

Shade could feel himself calming and his breathing getting easier. He knew that Bill and Charlie were close and he wanted the safety that their heat offered. Crawling out from under the blanket, he moved to where he could feel that welcoming heat and he laid down on it.

Bill and Charlie were afraid to move a muscle. Their mate had crawled into their laps and was drifting off to sleep. They knew that if Harry was in the right frame of mind that there was no way that he would be touching them. Harry was allowing the bond to pull him towards them seeking safety and comfort.

Bill gently straightened one of his mates small arms, wincing when he saw the damage that he inflicted upon himself. Multiple deep bloody gauge marks ran down his arms from where he clawed at them.

"Sirius, can you get us some Dittany please," Charlie asked in a sing song voice as he continued hum to his sleeping mate. Even though Harry was sleeping, he wasn't resting peacefully. He was whimpering, twitching and sniffling.

James stared completely mesmerized at seeing his little boy for the first time in almost fifteen years. He couldn't get over how beautiful and delicate looking he was. Harry was always tiny, but he assumed that he would have grown out of it over the years. Harry looked so much younger and different than Liam. He saw the horrible videos of his son, but they stopped at age eight, almost eight years ago. How did his precious little boy survive all that he had been through?

"Get a good look," Sirius growled at James. "This is what you did to your boys. You are responsible for all the pain and suffering Harry has been through since the night you abandoned him. That boy is terrified of a bed because he associates a bed with being raped. He is blind, can't talk and scared of human touch. The reason he is so small, James, is because he has never had a proper meal. The last decent meal he had before coming here was that dreaded Halloween night. When you were warm in your house all snuggled with Lily and Liam, Harry was alone, hungry, scared and in pain. How do you think he felt when he woke up the morning you abandoned him to find that his mommy, daddy and brother were gone and he was locked in a strange room where no matter how hard he cried, no one came for him? How long do you think he cried for you before he finally cried himself to sleep?"

James was crying, the tears coming so hard that he could no longer see his beautiful boy.

"We would have taken him and loved him. We didn't care that he was a squib, we loved Harry for who he was not for what he was. You knew what Lily's sister and husband were like, and yet you still left Harry there. Don't you see, James, things will never be ok again. You damaged both your sons and they will never forgive you. You have no idea how much I want to hurt you, how much I want to see you suffer the way Harry did."

James could no longer remain standing. Falling to his knees, he dropped his head, shoulders shaking with his cries.

"I understand that your the boys father and have to be here to discuss homeschooling, but other than that, I don't want to see you in my home. You will leave these boys alone and let us try to repair that damage that you and your wife caused."

Stumbling to his feet, James tried to get one last look at his son, but he was now nestled in his mate's wings, finally resting peacefully.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter 

I was shock and embarrassed when I saw how long it had been since I updated this fic...November,,OMG! So here you go, hope you enjoy... Next up will probably be my Walking Dead crossover...

I Only did a quick read through. It's very cold and high winds so I wanted to get posted before we lose electricity.

Find me in FB Potter Obsessed. 

PLEASE REVIEW :)

#HP

"He hasn't eaten in two days," Charlie whispered, looking to his mate who was sitting against the wall with his knees to his chest and his face buried between them. It had been two days since Harry had his meltdown after learning the truth, and in that time, he hadn't eaten, slept in his nest or done anything except for what he was currently doing now. He was worried to death about him, but there was nothing he could do to snap him out of it.

Bill rubbed at his chest, the strain on the bond and Harry's distress was causing him physical pain. He could tell from Charlie's chest rubbing that he too was feeling it. "He's practically catatonic, the only one he acknowledges in any way is Loki and that's just a rub on the head."

"He can't go on like this," Charlie said in concern. "We're not the only ones suffering with Harry, Liam has hardly eaten or slept too and he looks like shit."

Shade tried to block out Bill and Charlie's voices, but it was impossible. He didn't want to hear how worried they were or how Liam wasn't sleeping, he just wanted to be left alone. He didn't deserve their compassion, not now that they all knew what he had done with his uncle and what he had to do to survive. He was so happy for that short time when he thought he could have a new life with people that cared for him, but how could anyone care for a dirty little freak like him?

"That's it!" Bill growled softly when he felt another painful jolt to his heart. "This ends now."

Charlie quickly grabbed his brother's arm when he took a step towards their mate. "Bill, what are you doing?" he whispered frantically.

Bill yanked his arm out of his brother's strong grip. "You're right, Charlie, this can't go on any longer. We have tried begging and pleading with him and he ignored us...it's time to get tough."

Charlie reluctantly nodded his head. He didn't want to scare or upset their mate, but he was going to waste away if they didn't do something soon. Harry was already skin and bones, he couldn't afford to miss anymore meals. He understood that Harry was hurting, hell he could feel it through their bond, but shutting himself off from everyone wasn't helping.

Shade tensed when he heard footsteps coming closer but he didn't lift his head up from his knees. He was prepared to take whatever punishment they gave him for doing bad things with all those men. He just hoped that it was fast and put him out of his misery for good. A swift fatal blow to the head was more humane than slowly starving to death. He just didn't have the will to go on, not after briefly experiencing what life could be like with people who cared. He couldn't go back to the life he had before, he would rather be dead.

Bill knelt in front of his mate, frowning when he didn't even acknowledge his presence. He knew that his mate knew he was there, he could tell by how tense he was. "Shade, I know that what you learned the other day hurt, but it's time to stop moping and prove to your parents and everyone else that you're strong and not going to allow anyone to beat you down."

Shade wished that he could laugh in Bill's face. His uncle had him beat down within the first week of living with him. He wasn't upset about his parents abandoning him and loving only his twin, his uncle had always told him that his parents didn't want him and that he was unlovable. He was upset because they knew how dirty he was. They knew what he did with his uncle and those other men, and they knew that he sucked cock for cold soup and bread. He had always been ashamed of what he had to do, but he had never had anyone in his life before that he cared about what they thought.

"Dammit, Shade," Bill snapped. "You can't continue on like this. Everyone is worried sick about you, especially Liam. Can't you see how much everyone cares for you? All we want to do is make you happy and give you the family that you deserve. It wasn't fair what happened to you, and yes we know what you did to survive, and we are damn proud of you for doing everything in your power to survive until we could find and rescue you." 

Shade lifted his head, tears streaming down his face. How could Bill say that they were proud of him for sucking cock. How could Bill and Charlie even bare to look at him?

"We are not going to let you waste away and die," Charlie added forcefully. "We just got you back and we're not going to let you leave us...ever."

"Shade, if we have to, we will force feed you. We don't want to hurt you or scare you, but we care about you too much to just sit back and do nothing." Bill threatened, praying that he didn't have to follow through with it. Just then Sirius came in carrying a tray of food, eyes darting between Bill and Charlie and his crying pup.

"Hmm, smell that, Shade?" Charlie smirked. "Sirius made you ham." They all knew that so far ham had been Harry's favorite.

Shade's mouth watered as the ham's aroma hit his nose. It wasn't the first time they tried tempting him with ham, but after hearing what Bill and Charlie just said, he didn't think that he would be strong enough to resist. Everything that they had said to him was the truth, their lights never flickered once.

"Please, Shade, we miss you. Eat and come back to us...Liam needs you," Charlie pleaded. "We need you."

With the help of Loki, who had hardly left his side for the past two days, Shade got to his feet and made his way to the table. He was feeling weak and shaky, which was strange because he was use to going much longer without food.

"Your body got use to food now," Sirius said softly as if he was reading his godson's mind. Placing the tray in front of Harry, he added. "That's why you look and feel so weak. I promise that you will feel better after eating. There is ham, mashed potatoes and string beans."

Feeling around for the plate, Shade picked it up and brought it to his nose. Sniffing out the ham, he quickly grabbed it and started tearing into it. He was didn't realize how hungry he was until he decided to give in and eat.

Sirius handed Bill a potion vial and nodded in Harry's direction. Harry was still uncomfortable around him and would probably accept the potion easier from Bill or Charlie. Looking at the vial, Bill nodded his head and slowly approached his mate. "Shade, I have some medicine here that will help your stomach. You haven't eaten in two days and we don't want you to get sick."

Without thinking, just reacting on instinct, Shade leaned over his plate of food and wrapped his arms protectively around it.

Bill sighed sadly, it seemed their setback was worse than what they thought. Harry hadn't shielded his food from them since the first day. Setting the vial down, he backed away from the table and his mate. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he look around to see his brother's warm eyes and sad smile.

"At least he's eating again," Charlie whispered softly. "Give him a few days, he'll be alright."

Bill nodded his head wanting nothing more than to hold his mate in his arms and shield him from the world. He would never be upset or angry at Harry for being the way he was, but he desperately wished that he could make it all better, make Harry a happy and healthy teenager. It was a little disheartening that he would probably never have a mate that he could fully bond with and have a family with, but he wouldn't love Harry any less because of it.

Shade reluctantly reached out for the bottle and swallowed the disgusting medicine before it could touch his tongue. He didn't want to take it, but he didn't want Bill to get angrier with him. Placing the empty bottle back on the table, he returned to his food and finished it as quickly as he could. He just wanted to get done so he could get back to his wall where he felt the safest. He didn't like to be in the open and vulnerable with men in the room.

***HP

"How is he?" Liam asked, head resting on the table.

"Better than you," Sirius snorted. "I'm afraid someone is going to mistake you for an inferius."

"Funny," Liam said flatly, rolling his eyes at his godfather.

"He's resting now," Charlie said, grabbing a plate and dishing himself up some ham and potatoes. "but he ate good and took a stomach soother."

Liam gave a half a smile. "That's good, I was worried about him."

"We all were," Remus said sadly. "but we're also worried about you. You have hardly eaten or slept in two days."

Liam shrugged his shoulders. He blamed himself for his brother's meltdown, he should have never said anything. "D-Do you think he would want to see me?" he asked hopefully. He had been afraid to go in his brother's room since everything happened, he didn't want to upset him even more.

"I know he would," Bill answered, nudging Liam with his shoulder. "Harry needs you, he's probably afraid that he's scared you off or something."

Liam went to get up but Remus pushed him back down with a firm hand on the shoulder. "Not until after you have eaten."

"I'm not..."

"Not until after you have eaten," Remus growled, placing a plate full of food in front of his godson. "Your brother is eating again, now it's your turn."

Sighing, Liam started eating, surprised when he found that he was hungrier than what he thought. Before he knew it, he was polishing off his second helping, grinning sheepishly at Remus.

"Now you may go and see your brother," Remus smirked. He was relieved to see that both Harry and Liam were eating again, he had been worried about his boys.

Professor Snape came strolling in right as Liam was leaving. Grinning, he gave his professor a wave then scurried up the stairs. "He's looking a little better," Severus remarked, taking a seat at the table.

"He finally ate," Remus said, giving the stern man a smile and a plate of food.

Severus wasn't expecting to get fed, but he took the plate gratefully and dug in. "This is really delicious, obviously Black didn't make it."

"No, the kitchen isn't on fire so he wasn't the one cooking." Remus chuckled. "I made it, we found that ham is one of Harry's favorites."

Severus swallowed his mouthful of food. "Well, this is excellent. I will remember to swing by during meal times."

Remus shook his head grinning. "You have an open invitation, Severus," he said sincerely. Remus was shocked when Severus blushed.

"I admit, I never had the need to cook for myself." Severus admitted. "I started teaching as soon as I became a potions master and have been spoiled by the Hogwarts elves ever since."

"Well, since you will be spending so much time here teaching the kids, there will always be a plate ready for you." Remus chuckled.

"How goes the potion?" Bill asked anxiously. He was praying that regaining his eyesight would help Harry heal. It must be terrifying being in a strange place with strange people and not able to see anything. 

Severus wiped his hands and mouth off on a napkin then reached into his robe pocket. Smirking, he placed two gold vials on the table in front of him.

Sirius gasped. "It's done?"

Severus proudly nodded his head. "It was the most complicated potion that I have ever had to brew, but I am confident that it will work. He may never regain his full sight, but he will see again."

Everyone in the room stared at the potions like it was the most precious substance on the face of the earth. "Why are there two?" Charlie asked, breaking the tension in the room.

Severus reached out and picked up the bigger of the two vials. "This one he has to drink. The ingredients are truly frightful, but luckily I was able to flavor it so he doesn't vomit it back up." Gently he placed the vial back down then picked up the smaller one. "This goes directly in the eyes. Three drops per eye every three hours until the vial is empty. His eyes must remain wrapped the entire time and for twenty four hours after the last dose. After the twenty four hours we can remove the bandages and see if it worked."

Bill exhaled loudly, staring at the potion in Severus' hand. Severus Snape was the best potions master since Salazar Slytherin, if he was confident that the potion would work...then it would work.

"When are you going to do it?" Charlie whispered in awe.

"As soon as he gives you permission," Severus answered, retuning the vials to his robe pocket. "This is a one time shot. If he panics half way through the treatment and refuses to continue or tears the bandages off before it's time, then that's it...he doesn't get a second a second chance. 

"I'll talk to him," Charlie said getting to his feet. "He desperately wants this."

"We all do," Sirius added excitedly. He couldn't believe that in a few days his pup would be able to see for the first time in over eight years.

***HP

Liam softly knocked on his brother's door then slowly opened it and stepped inside. He smiled when he spotted his brother sleeping curled around Loki. As quietly as he could he approached the pair and took a seat across from them. Harry looked so young and peaceful clinging to his dog in his sleep. 

Liam held his hand out and hovered it over Harry's, the size difference was incredible. Everything about his brother was tiny and delicate...how could anybody hurt such a beautiful creature? How could his parents just throw away their baby and never look back? If they would have just checked on him once, they could have saved him earlier and they could have grown up together. 

Thinking back to earlier that day, tears fell from his eyes as he remembered watching the Weasley twins interact. They were so close, closer than any normal siblings or best friends. The way they moved, the way they smiled at each other as they goofed around and finished each other's sentences. They were always physically close to each other too, shoulders almost always touching. They didn't need to speak out loud to each other, their twin bond allowed them to communicate telepathically. His jealousy had been so strong that it physically hurt. That should have been Harry and him, they should have been that close. It wasn't fair and he wanted to AK his parents and Dumbledore for robbing his brother and him of that.

Dropping his chin to his chest, Liam started to quietly sob. It hurt that he would never get to have a bond like that with his twin. They would never smile secretly at each other as they planned a prank against their godfather. They would never share each other's thoughts and finish each other's sentences. Harry would never be able to laugh and joke around with him, playfully shove each other. His brother had been hurt too bad, suffered unimaginable horrors at the hands of sick bastards all while his parents were spoiling him.

Shade shifted against Loki, digging his hands into his soft, warm fur. He had been sleeping pretty good when all of a sudden it felt like someone punched a hole through his heart. He was hit with such strong feelings of loneliness and despair that it made his heart ache and brought tears to his eyes.

Sitting up while rubbing his chest over his heart, Shade opened his eyes and looked around. Immediately his eyes fell on Liam who was only sitting an arms length away from him. There was something wrong with him though, the light that surrounded him was dull looking, almost like there was a shadow cast over it. Listening closely, it sounded as if his brother was crying. Was he feeling Liam's sadness? Why was Liam hurting so bad, and why could he feel it?

With his own tears falling, Shade reached out towards his brother. He didn't like that Liam was so sad and crying. Had somebody hurt his brother? He was momentarily shocked by the spike of anger that he felt at the thought of somebody hurting his brother. Liam was so kind and caring, why would anyone want to hurt him? He wasn't a dirty little freak like him, Liam was the good boy, that's why his parents kept him and tossed him out.

Unable to take the pain in his heart and the sniffling from his brother's cries, Shade scooted forward and softly touched Liam on the head, running his fingers through his hair. He wanted to snatch his hand back, touching was bad, but his instincts were telling him to comfort his brother. When Liam's cries only got louder and harder, Shade leaned in and wrapped both arms around him and gently pulled his head into his chest.

Liam wrapped his arms around his brother as he cried, desperately clinging to him. He couldn't believe that Harry was comforting him...touching him. It felt so good being in Harry's arms...if felt like home.

Charlie, Severus and Sirius stood in the doorway eyes filled with tears as they witnessed the heart wrenching scene between magical twins that should have never been separated. They didn't need to be empaths to feel the boys pain and longing.

Severus quietly cleared his throat. "Let's give them some time."

Nodding, Charlie and Sirius backed out of the room and closed the door. "The was so sad," Sirius said, unashamed of his tears that were falling unchecked.

"It was, but it was also very promising." Severus said, rapidly blinking away his own tears before they could fall.

"How so?" Sirius asked.

"Harry reached out, hugging and comforting Liam," Charlie said with a small grin.

"Indeed," Severus said smirking. "It also looked like Harry was feeling Liam's pain, which means that despite everything that Harry suffered, he's not too far gone to be brought back."

"I need to tell Bill," Charlie said, grinning like a school boy.

Severus and Sirius watched as Charlie took off for the kitchen. "That boy has got it bad," Sirius chuckled.

"That he does," Severus agreed. "There is still a long road ahead for them all."

"But now they have hope." Sirius smirked.

 

***HP

Liam was sitting beside his brother, thrilled that Harry was letting him sit so close. He was still in shock from when Harry held him as he cried. He had been shocked even farther when he found that Harry was crying too...crying because he was crying. Something had changed between them, he could feel it deep inside. There was a warmth in his chest and he could feel his twin even more.

"Knock, knock, is it alright if we come in?"

Liam felt Shade tense. Taking a risk, he brushed his finger across Shade's knuckles, letting him know that it was alright. He was rewarded when his brother leaned a little towards him instead of flinching away.

Sirius didn't miss the slight interaction between his two boys and it made his heart soar. "We have something big to discuss with you, is it alright if we come in?"

"It's alright, Shade," Liam said soothingly. "It's just Sirius, Bill and Charlie."

Reaching out so his hand was just barely touching Liam's, Shade nodded his head. He never thought that he would willingly seek contact with another person, but Liam was warm and his touch was comforting.

"You alright?" Sirius asked, taking a seat across from Liam who's eyes were still red and puffy.

Liam grinned. "Yeah, were good. Better than good actually."

"Well good, then my news will make everything even better," Sirius grinned. "Professor Snape has developed a potion that he is confident will restore some of Shade's vision."

Shade's head snapped up, looking for any sign that Sirius was lying. When Sirius' light stayed steady, tears started to fall from his eyes. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but Sirius honestly believed that it would work, so he couldn't help believing in it too. A day hadn't gone by that he didn't wish to get his sight back, to see something other than that man's hateful face as he poured that burning liquid in his eyes, robbing him of his vision. That was the last thing he saw and it had been burned into his memory ever since.

"That's incredible," Liam cried excitedly. "I knew professor Snape could do it."

"Shade, do want this? Will you let us treat your eyes? We will have to touch you in order to do it, but it will only be your head and eyes." Sirius explained, praying that his godson would agree.

Shade vigorously nodded his head not even needing to think about it. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to get the chance to see again. 

Sirius grinned at his little godson. "Excellent. Now, Professor Snape is going to have to be the one to treat your eyes since he's the expert. It's a two part treatment, first you have to drink a potion then you need drops in your eyes every couple of hours and your eyes have to remain wrapped until Professor Snape removes the bandages. Do you think you can handle that? You only get one chance at this, if you don't follow through the treatment and do exactly what Professor Snape says, you'll never get your sight back."

Shade painfully bit his bottom lip not liking the idea of another man touching him. Just this once though he could bare it, anything to be able to see again. Looking as Sirius, he excitedly nodded his head.

"Charlie and I will stay with you while the Professor is in your room, so will Sirius and Liam." Bill said, hoping to relax his mate. "We won't leave you alone."

The thought of being in the room with so many men should terrify him, but it made him feel warm and cared for. He couldn't believe that this was going to happen, that he could possibly be able to see the world again. It would be amazing to see what everyone looked like. He tried to picture them in his head, but it had been so long since he had seen anything, he had forgotten what simple things looked like...like eyes and hair.

"Are you ready to get started now?" Sirius asked. "Professor Snape is waiting in the hall if you are."

Shade jumped to his feet looking nervously towards the door. He wanted this, he really did, but he was still terrified of new people.

Nodding to Bill and Charlie, Sirius went to the door and called Severus in.

Trembling, Shade grabbed Liam's hand with one hand and a fistful of Loki's fur with the other. Like Sirius, this man's color was blue with a hint of pink, but he had a little more pink than Sirius and it was a shade darker.

Liam hated that his brother was scared, but he was thrilled that he had reached out for him again. "Shade, this is Professor Snape my potions teacher. He is a stern man with a snarky attitude, but he would never hurt you and the man's a bloody genius."

"Thank you, Potter, for that glowing introduction," Severus grumbled, trying to keep the bite out of his voice. He could tell that Harry was close to passing out, and he not only didn't want to scare the boy, but he was also anxious go get started on the treatment.

Severus focused his attention on Harry. "Now, child, in order for this treatment to work I'm going to have to touch your eyes and head, but I promise that I won't hurt you and I will explain what I'm going to do before I do it."

Shade wrapped his arms around his middle, trembling. The man's voice was deep and very intimidating sounding. Liam had said that he was a very stern man, but he promised that he wouldn't hurt him.

Bill and Charlie exchanged concerned looks, afraid that Harry wouldn't be able to go through with it. "Shade, Professor Snape won't hurt you. Do you want to go through with this? We won't force you if you're not ready." Bill said softly, not wanting to spook his mate.

Shade quickly shook his and took a small tentative step towards the professor. He desperately wanted this and he could deal with the man's hands on him as long as they only touched his head and eyes.

"Alright then, child, this treatment shouldn't hurt but you may feel some tingling and burning. If it starts to become too much let one of us know and I will get you a pain potion. It would be ideal if you laid down for this, but I know that will make you uncomfortable. After you drink the potion I'm going to need you to tilt your head back and keep your eyes open. I'm going to place three drops into each eye then bandage them. Are you ready?"

Shade frantically looked in the direction of Bill and Charlie. He was terrified and his instincts were telling him too seek them for protection and comfort. He vaguely remembered crawling to them two days ago when he was having his meltdown, and they made him feel safer than what he had ever felt before.

Felling Harry's fear, anxiety and longing, Bill and Charlie slowly approached their mate. "Would you like us to hold your hands?" Charlie asked.

Shade shook his head no but hovered his hands over their arms. He didn't think he could handle someone holding him, it would make him feel trapped. He did think he could handle holding onto their arms, that way he could feel them but also be in charge.

"Go ahead, Shade, grip as tight as you can. Charlie and I are big and tuff, you won't hurt us," Bill chuckled.

Shade quickly downed the potion then hesitated for a minute before letting his hands fall on Bill and Charlie's warm and very large arms. He didn't grip them tight, it was enough just knowing that they were there.

"Alright now, Shade," Severus said in the most soothing voice he could muster. The boy was visibly shaking and terrified out of his mind. He had to respect him though for having the courage to trust them and go through with this despite his blinding fear. "Tilt your head back and try to stay as still as possible and keep your eyes open wide. After I put the drops in, quickly close your eye and keep it shut."

Shade violently flinched when the first drop hit his eye, images of the last time liquid was poured in his eyes flashed before his eyes causing his whimper.

"Easy, Shade, it's alright," Bill whispered in his mate's ear while gently surrounding him with calming waves. "You're almost done."

Severus worked as fast as he could, he didn't think that the boy could take much more. The only thing keeping him standing was the Weasley boys. He had just secured the bandage when Harry's magic lashed out sending him flying across the room and into the wall.

Shade screamed and started thrashing when everything went completely dark. He had never been in complete darkness before. There had always been a color to see, unless he was in a room by himself, but even then there was still a feint light. He didn't like this, he couldn't see anyone or where they were at.

"Don't let him tear the bandage off," Severus groaned as he got back to his feet.

Bill sunk to the ground with his thrashing mate, unsheathing his wings and wrapping him in them. He didn't try talking to Shade because he was too far gone for that, but he did start soothingly humming to him, pushing his elven magic into him, hoping to relax him and help him fall asleep.

"H-He can't see!" Liam gasped, grabbing at his head.

Sirius rushed to his godson's side. "Pup, are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"No colors, no colors!" Liam cried, falling to his knees beside his brother. "No colors!"

"Liam, can you here Shade in your head?" Severus asked, stumbling towards the pair. Harry's magic packed one hell of a punch.

"I-I can hear pieces," Liam cried, tears falling from his eyes. "He scared because he can't see any colors. He's never been in the dark before."

Severus handed Charlie a calming draught. "See if you can get it in him. I would try spelling it directly in, but I don't want to risk pissing off his magic even more that what it is."

Charlie tried explaining to Harry what he needed him to do, but he wasn't listening. Looking to Bill for support, he quickly gripped Harry's chin and poured the potion into his mouth then closed it and held it shut until he swallowed.

Shade tried to spit the vile liquid out of his mouth but someone was holding his mouth shut. Why were they being so mean? Did he do something wrong? 

"You're safe, Shade," Liam cried. "That medicine was just to help you relax. You didn't do anything wrong, we're just trying to help. Remember the potion to fix your vision?"

Shade tried focusing on his brother's voice, but he really didn't like the dark. He couldn't see their colors, he couldn't see who was in the room with him and if they were lying."

Liam couldn't believe that he could hear his brother's voice in his head. It was soft and garbled, but for the most part he could make out what he was saying. He never expected their bond to form enough for them to speak telepathically. "He can tell when we're lying," he said awe. "It has something to do with our auras."

Shade went limp in Bill's wings, panting from exhaustion. "That's it, little one, you're safe," Bill coo'd softly. "I know you're scared, but nothing bad will happen to you here. Remember, Shade, this is your only chance at getting to see again, you have to be brave."

Shade couldn't fight any longer, he was exhausted and his limbs felt heavy. He didn't know what he was laying in, but it was warm, comfortable and felt like feathers. He wanted the bandages off of his eyes, but he could here Bill encouraging him, reminding him of why it was on. He wanted to see again, but he wasn't expecting this...total darkness.

Severus ran his hand through his long dark hair. "That's the worst part child, I'm sorry that I didn't think to warn you about the darkness." He should have thought of that too, he knew that the boy could see auras. 

"He really doesn't like the dark," Liam said sadly. Harry kept chanting it over and over again in his head. "Please, Shade, trust us to keep you safe. I know it's scary being in the dark, but soon you will be able to see again."

Severus signaled for Charlie and Sirius to follow him out into the hall. Closing the door behind him, he reached into his robe and pulled out a few vials and passed them over. "Calming draught and dreamless sleep, don't hesitate to use them if he starts flipping out again. We have another eighteen hours of drops to go then another twenty four hours with the bandage. It's imperative that he follows through with this. If it gets bad, as a last resort you can stun him. Though, there's a good chance that his magic will violently lash out."

"We elves have a way of putting our submissive mate's to sleep, though it works easier when we are fully mated." Charlie explained, pocketing the potion. "We don't want to do anything that will risk upsetting Harry, but if need be we will."

Severus nodded his head. "Do what you must, but do not let him remove that bandage. I will return in three hours."

***HP

Bill was sitting leaning against the wall with his mate's sleeping head in his lap. It didn't take long after his freak out for Shade to fall asleep, his body was weak from years of abuse and malnourishment. He felt so bad for his little mate, he never thought about how they would be cutting him off from his aura sight. He must have been terrified being suddenly plunged into darkness.

"Hopefully he will sleep until Severus returns," Charlie whispered.

"It's going to be a long forty plus hours," Bill sighed, looking over at Liam who was also fast asleep. It looked like the opening of the bond and feeling his brother's fear exhausted him too.

"He's truly beautiful," Charlie sighed, gazing down at his mate's angelic face.

Bill snorted. "I don't know how we lucked out with getting a mate so special."

"Neither do I, but I'm sure as hell not going to question it," Charlie chuckled.

"I'm with you on that," Bill grinned. "It's not going to be easy though. He may never heal enough to fully bond, or even feel comfortable enough to leave this house."

Charlie looked at his brother, like him, he knew how badly he had wanted a mate of his own complete with a herd of little ginger haired kids. Now that dream would probably never come true. Harry had only ever known pain and degradation at the hands of men, there was no way he would want to engage in anything sexual with them.

"We'll manage," Charlie sighed. "Harry comes first."

"Agreed," Bill nodded.

***HP

"After I remove the bandage, I want you to wait a few minutes before opening your eyes," Severus instructed, saying up a prayer to whoever was listening that the potion worked...even if just a little. It had been a tough forty two hours, Harry had multiple melt downs after each treatment and on two different occasions they had to force a dreamless sleep down his throat. Liam had explained that it wasn't just the darkness that was the trigger each time, but also the memory of him being blinded. The boy deserved for something to go right in his life, restoring just partial vision would be a miracle to him.

Shade trembled as the professor's removed his bandages. He was both physically and mentally exhausted and he couldn't wait to get his colors back. He honestly didn't think getting the treatment would be that hard, but it was terrifying and exhausting. At this point he didn't have any hope of if working, he should have known better than to get his hopes up. He would never again complain about only seeing the colors, at least it was something...better than total darkness.

"It's going to work, Shade," Liam tried reassuring. It just had to, his brother deserved his eyesight back.

Severus unwound the bandage then stepped back. Pulling out his wand, he flicked it and wordlessly dimmed the candles. If this worked, Harry's eyes would be extremely sensitive for a while. "Alright, Shade, slowly open your eyes."

He was scared, he didn't want to open his eyes and see only darkness or just his colors. He didn't think that he had gotten his hopes up that much, but he did. He wanted to see so badly, more than anything else.

Sirius wiped the tears from his eyes. His godson looked so scared, vulnerable and innocent standing there with tears spilling out from his tightly clenched eyes. He didn't blame him for being scared to open his eyes, if this didn't work, his godson would be devastated. "It's alright, pup, open your eyes."

Heart pounding in his chest, Shade slowly opened his eyes. It was too bright, everything was so bright that it hurt his eyes. Quickly he closed them and covered them up with his hand.

"The light hurt his eyes," Liam explained frowning. Professor Snape had dimmed the lights, it was almost dark in the room.

Severus grinned, that was a good sign. "His eyes are going to be sensitive for a while. Maybe was should get him some sunglasses." Flicking his wand again, he extinguished all but one candle. "Alright, child, try again."

Shade could feel a little bubble of hope swell in his chest. The light from before was the brightest thing he had seen since before his blinding. This time with determination, he opened his eyes and kept them open despite the slight burning.

Bill and Charlie waited anxiously as they watched their mate as he just stood there with his eyes open wide. The first thing they noticed was that the cloudiness in them was gone, leaving behind the most beautiful emerald color that they had ever seen. "Shade, it's alright to blink," Bill said softly when he noticed that his mate's eyes were watering from lack of blinking.

Shade rapidly blinked five times staring at the person in front of him. For the first time in over eight years he could see something other than colors. The colors were still there, but they were softly glowing around a person. He could see the person clearly...clearer than what he could remember seeing before. He could tell from the colors that it was Liam, his brother, grinning back at him.

"Hey there, I hope seeing my ugly mug first after years of being blind doesn't disappoint you," Liam joked.

Shade panicked when Liam started to blur, he didn't want to lose sight of his brother. Panicking, he reached out to Liam, not wanting to lose him to darkness again.

Liam gently grasped his much smaller brother's hand. "Shade, it's all right, you're not going blind again. You need to blink and you're crying, that's why I look blurry to you now."

Gripping Liam with one hand, he scrubbed at his eyes with the other. He gasped when brother came back into focus, though he quickly blurred again when his tears continued to fall. Liam was so tall, he had to look up to see him properly. He looked like an older version of the kid that had been in his dreams.

"I take it he can see?" Sirius asked, fingers crossed.

Shade spun around to see what Sirius looked like. He cried out and stumbled into Liam when he spotted four big men standing close to him and looking at him. He knew who they each were because of their colors, but they were all so big...especially Bill and Charlie.

"Hey, don't panic now," Liam said soft. "They're not going to hurt you...I'm not going to hurt you."

Shade's heart was beating erratically in his chest. Being able to see again was incredible, but it was also extremely overwhelming. There was so much to see that he couldn't stop scanning the room, but at the same time he was trying to keep his eyes on the men. They were all so much bigger than what he expected and Charlie's muscles were bigger than his head. Whimpering, Shade backed against his wall and slid to his bottom. Bringing his knees to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and buried his nose into his knees, eyes wide and staring at everyone.

Severus cleared his throat, reluctantly looking away from the broken boy on the floor. "I believe we are overwhelming him. I will come back to check his eyes when he is feeling more settled." He was thrilled that his potion worked and he was anxious to scan his eyes so he could compare readings from before.

Sirius smiled at his godson, he hated seeing the fear in his eyes. "I'm going to help Remus with dinner. Congratulations, Shade."

Shade watched as the professor and his godfather left, feeling only just a tiny bit better that there was less men in the room. Feeling something wet on his hand, he look down and grinned when he saw Loki. With a shaking hand, he reached out to pet his beautiful dog, but froze. Holding his hand out in front of him, he turned it back and forth and wiggled his fingers in amazement. He could see his hand!

Bill tugged on Charlie's arm and nodded towards the door. He didn't want to leave their mate, but he needed time to get use to seeing again. He looked so adorable sitting there staring at his hand like it was the most amazing thing that he had ever seen before.

Charlie caught Liam's eye and mimed to him that they were leaving. He didn't want to startle Harry by talking, he was completely mesmerized with seeing himself for the first time in over eight years.

After everyone left, Liam took a seat on the floor across from his brother and waited. Harry was running his hand up and down his arm inspecting every little detail. He was so happy for his brother, he deserved this and more.

Shade looked up, startled to see that everyone except Liam had left. He couldn't believe that he and Liam were twins, Liam was so much bigger than him. Grabbing his long braid, he looked at his raven hair then looked to Liam's red hair.

Liam smiled sadly. "You got dad's hair and I got mom's."

Shade studied his brother wondering if he looked like Liam at all. It had been years since he had seen himself and even then it was only in passing when using the bathroom. He was young at that age and he didn't care what he looked like.

"Are you alright?" Liam asked in concern. His brother was just staring at him hardly blinking.

Shade brought his hands up and ran them across his face, comparing his facial features to   
Liam's. 

"Would you like to see what you look like?"

Nervously biting his lips, Shade stood up and slowly approached the bathroom door. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see himself, he still saw himself as the small, goofy looking, scruffy boy whose hair stuck up in every direction. Countless men that he serviced had said that he was beautiful, but men would say anything while getting sucked. The men that worked in the home had also said he was beautiful too and that was why his card was always full...men had even payed double to be with him.

Opening the door, he walked to the mirror but stopped just inches before it. Did he really want to see what he looked like? Turning, he looked anxiously at his brother who had followed him to the door. Even with a few feet distance between the two of them, he could see that Liam towered over him. The top of his head barely came to Liam's broad shoulders. He still couldn't believe that he could see, his life had changed so much since that day in the park bathroom where he thought for sure was going to be his last.

"It's alright, Shade," Liam reassured. "I'm here for you."

Shade grinned when he saw that Liam's light didn't flicker. His brother was so good, no wonder his parents only wanted him. Why would anyone want to hurt Liam?

"Don't think like that!" Liam cried, unable to hold back his tears. "You are a very good person, better than me. You did nothing wrong, our parent's were selfish bastards that were more concerned with their imagine than their baby son. Please, Shade... Harry, don't believe that you deserved what happened to you...you didn't. You were the better baby, ask   
Sirius and Remus, they said you never cried."

Shade didn't like to see Liam crying, it hurt his heart. Walking back to him, he stopped right in front of him and reached up and brushed a tear away. He couldn't believe that he was willingly touching someone, but he couldn't bare to see his brother hurting. Giving a small smile, he gently placed his palm on Liam's wet cheek.

Liam's tears came faster, and with a trembling hand, he covered his brother's hand that was on his cheek. "I will never let any anyone hurt you again, Harry, I swear it."

Shade grinned, he like hearing his real name. He didn't think Harry was the best name that he had ever heard, but it beat freak, boy, slut, street ran or whore. 

"Are you ready to see what you look like?" Liam asked, rubbing away the last of his tears.

Shade stepped back and turned towards the mirror. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to it and looked. His eyes widened in shock at the person staring back at him in the mirror. There was no way that was him, it was impossible. He was such an ugly little boy, his aunt had told him countless times, but the boy in the mirror wasn't ugly at all. 

Shade ran his fingers across his cheeks and pulled on his eyes. He couldn't believe how pretty and how green his eyes were. Sticking his tongue out, he giggled when the mirror him stuck his tongue out too. Moving his eyebrows up and down, he started making goofy faces at the mirror.

Liam chuckled at his brother, he was just too damn cute. "See, even though we are different, we still look a little alike. You just look like my cute little brother, not my minutes older brother."

Shade looked closely at the mirror him, Liam was right, they did look a little alike. Though their eye colors were different, the shape was the same. Even though everything on him was smaller, they had the same cheek bones and nose. He did look like Liam's little brother though, he had hardly grown since last he saw himself.

Lifting up his shirt, he gasped in horror at all the scars on his chest. Knowing there was more on his back, he turned his head to see what he could see. Tears fell from his eyes when he saw all the grotesque lines littering his pale skin...he looked a nightmare.

"Don't," Liam said, pushing his brother's shirt back down. "Professor Snape has lotions that will fade the scars. In a few months you won't even know they were there." Liam sighed when Harry fingered each prominent rib. "Between the food and the potions, you will be up to weight in no time." Liam wasn't going to tell him that the damage had already been done, Harry wasn't going to get any taller and he was always going to be sickeningly skinny. 

Shade took one last hard look in the mirror then turned back to Liam. He was getting a little tired and his eyes were stinging.

"Professor Snape said that your eyes would be extra sensitive for a while. Why don't you lay down and rest them?"

Nodding his head, Shade waited until Liam exited the bathroom before walking out himself. So far he managed to get close to Liam and few times and even touch him, but it was all still a bit too much.

Liam walked to the door. "I'm going to head downstairs while you rest but if you need me send Loki, he will know how to find me.

Shade smiled at his brother and gave a shy wave. In a way he didn't want Liam to leave, but he was exhausted and didn't think he could fall asleep if he was in the room. He was also scared that if he fell asleep, that he would wake up blind again, and that would destroy him. There was so much to see and he didn't want to miss anything. 

He had never been one to thank god before, after all, god had never listened to his prayers, but he thanked god now for sending him Liam, Sirius, Bill and Charlie. 

Laying down, he grinned when Loki trotted to him and snuggled down against him. He didn't think his life could get any better than this. He could happily remain here in his safe little room with his dog and family and be the happiest boy on earth.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter

Merry Christmas. Hope you enjoy and review!

***HP

Opening his eyes, Shade grimaced when pain lanced through them because of the light. Closing his eyes again and clenching them tight, he searched around his nest of pillows for the sunglasses that his Liam had given him the previous night before he fell asleep. He grinned when Loki nudged him with his nose, his sunglasses cradled gently between his teeth.

Giving his very smart dog an affectionate pat on his head, he took the glasses and put them on. Taking a deep breath, he summoned up the courage to try opening his eyes again. He stared in awe when his room came into focus. He had honestly thought that the previous night had just been a dream...a wonderful and amazing dream.

After Liam had left him he had tried to not fall asleep. He was terrified if he closed his eyes and went to sleep that he would wake up blind again. Unfortunately, all the excitement had tired him out and his eyes had begun burning something horrible. He had only planned on closing them for a few minutes to give them a rest, but he had fallen asleep. He must have been more exhausted than what he thought because he had slept the entire night through without a single nightmare.

Looking around his room, he gasped when he spotted a window. Last night he had never noticed it, but that was understandable seeing as he had been too busy looking at himself for the first time in eight years. He also got to see Liam, his amazing, kind, and perfect brother. Getting up on trembling legs, he slowly made his way to the window.

The light coming through the window was bright. Even with his sunglasses on it burned his sensitive eyes. Was that the sun? Even when living with his aunt and uncle he didn't get to see the sun that much. They didn't want the neighbors seeing him so he was never allowed near the windows. Rapidly blinking his eyes because of the burning, he stepped up to the window and looked out.

Despite the burning and the watering of his eyes, he looked out the window and into the outside world. He had to admit, it wasn't the prettiest sight. All he saw out his window was the dirty rooftops of other buildings and some cars, but as far as he was concerned, it was amazing. 

Grinning, he watched as the cars drove by in the distance, marveling at all the different colors there were. Looking up, he gasped when he spotted fluffy white clouds in the blue sky. He remembered when he was little listening as his aunt tried to encourage his cousin to see shapes in the clouds. Dudley, being the pig that he was, only ever saw food in the clouds. Now he was finally getting a chance to look for shapes in the clouds himself. He giggled when he spotted a shoe, a tree, and what looked like a horse's head. Sadly his memory was fuzzy on what many things looked like, and he never got to see much anyway locked away in his relative's house.

Liam watched sadly as his brother looked out the window. He was so mesmerized with it that he never heard him knock on the door. He had felt the range of Harry's emotions through their developing bond, they had been so strong that it had woken him up. It was sad that just looking out a dirty window had made his brother that happy. Hell, his window didn't even have a good view.

Clearing his throat, Liam waited until his brother spun around before talking. Shade spooked easily so he wanted him to know that he was there before talking. "If you ever get comfortable enough, my bedroom across the hall has a great view of the park. There are trees, flowers, a pond, and even a play area for the kids."

Shade looked longingly at the door. He would absolutely love to see flowers and trees, but he didn't think he could leave the safety of his room. In here he had everything he needed and he knew where everything was, outside that door was a great unknown, and that terrified him.

Liam could see how badly his brother wanted to look out his window, but he knew that he wasn't ready yet. This room was the first place ever he had felt safe, and it would be a while before he could bring himself to leave it. "The offer stands, no rush. Remember, Shade, you're not a prisoner here. You are free to come and go, just please don't leave without letting us know."

Wrapping his arms around himself, Shade vigorously shook his head no. He knew that he wasn't a prisoner, but there was no way in hell he was leaving this room. Just the thought of leaving made his chest tighten and his breathing difficult. He wasn't leaving here unless he was forced.

"Are you hungry?" Liam asked, stepping into the room.

Grinning, Harry nodded his head. With all the excitement last nigh he had forgot to eat.

"Me too," Liam chuckled. "Sirius will bring up some food as soon as it's ready. How's your eyes?"

Harry bit at his bottom lip, he didn't want to sound ungrateful by saying that they hurt, but he also didn't want to lie. What if the guy who made the potion got mad at him for whining like a baby and blinded him again?

Liam winced when he heard his brother in his head. He wasn't picking up on all his thoughts, just the ones tied to strong emotions. "It's alright to say that they hurt, Severus won't be mad. He can't help you if he doesn't know that there is something wrong. Do your eyes hurt?"

Harry nodded his head. His eyes did hurt, but he could deal with it. He could see again, for that he would suffer through a hundred needles poking him in the eyes. Pain he was use to, pain he could handle.

"Severus is here and he would like to check your eyes. Is that alright?"

Tensing, Harry reluctantly nodded his head. He really didn't want to see the man again, but he had gone to great lengths to give him his eyesight back, the least he could do was let the man check him over.

Liam smiled reassuringly at his brother. "It'll be alright, I'll be here with you. Professor Snape just wants to make sure that your eyes are healing well."

"Knock, knock," Sirius announced, standing in the open doorway with a large tray of food. "I come with breakfast."

Still feeling extremely overwhelmed, Shade backed up to his safe wall and submissively lowered his head. He loved being able to see, but it was making everything much more intense.

Sirius looked questingly at Liam, but his godson only gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Alright then, I will leave this here for you then get back to the kitchen and pester Moony for a bit." Placing the tray on the table, Sirius then turned and left. He had hoped to stay for a while, but there was obviously something wrong with Harry today.

Shade felt horrible for how he just acted. Sirius had come in with a big smile on his face, but then left looking sad. Sliding down the wall and onto the floor, he put his head between his legs and started crying. What was wrong with him?

Liam rushed to his brother and took a seat on the floor in front of him. It seemed like just when they were making progress, something would cause his brother to slip back. He didn't know what it was this time, but he was willing to be patient and help Harry through it.

Slowly reaching out, Liam lightly brushed his fingers against Harry's. "It's alright, Shade. Why are you crying? Is it your eyes, do they hurt that bad?"

Shade slipped off his sunglasses so he could wipe at his tender eyes. Yes they burned bad, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. How was he supposed to tell Liam that it wasn't his eyes upsetting him, but all his emotions? He had never felt so much at once and it was making him feel like his head was going to explode.

Liam was picking up on a little of his brother's thoughts, but they were broken up and garbled. "Shade, I want you to concentrate real hard on what you want to tell me," he instructed.

Shoving his sunglass back on, Shade closed his eyes and did as his brother instructed. He didn't want anyone to think that he was mad or ungrateful, it was all just incredibly overwhelming for him. He went from being hated, abused, starved, raped, having to fend for himself, blind and living alone and in fear everyday, to having a warm roof over his head, all the food he could ask for, safety, companionship, a family professing their love for him, and now he could see. It was just a lot for him to take in.

Liam had tears in his eyes when Harry communicated to him what his problem was. "Don't feel bad, Shade, what you are feeling is completely understandable. I have been crying almost every night because my emotions are also all over the place. Just please remember that no one here will ever hurt you. I couldn't imagine my life now without you in it. Even before I knew you existed I always felt like there was someone very important missing in my life. Just give us a chance and let us help you."

Smiling, Shade reached out and touched his brother's hand. "I'll try," he said, trying to telepathically communicate with his brother.

Liam's grin was blinding. "That was great, Harry. Oh, I mean, Shade."

Shade shook his head no. "Please, Harry," he said through their bond.

"You want to be called Harry for now on?" Liam asked excitedly.

Shade, now Harry, nodded his head. He was no longer the blind street rat that sucked cock for bread and soup. He was Harry, and Harry had a family that wanted to love and protect him. From now on that's what he wanted to be called...Harry.

"That's great," Liam cried. "I will tell everyone. Now, why don't you eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Feeling much better, Harry got to his feet and let Loki lead him to the table. He didn't need the dog to help him get around anymore, but Loki helped keep him calm and made him feel safer. Hopefully they wouldn't take him away now that he could see. He may have been terrified of Loki at first, but now he loved him. It was nice having a nonhuman constant companion.

Liam took a seat across from Harry and started eating his own food. "I bet it's awesome being able to see again."

Harry was staring in wonder at all the food on his plate. This is what his cousin's plate use to look like, not his. He had never seen so much food laid out just for him. He always had to scavenge what little scraps that he could dig out of the trash, and now here were pancakes with butter and syrup, sausage links, and what looked to be some kind of potatoes all for him. Moaning, he picked up a sticky pancake with his fingers and stuffed it into his mouth.

Liam was saddened, horrified and frankly impressed when Harry managed to stuff an entire pancake into his mouth. It wasn't his fault that his eating habits were atrocious, but they were going to have to start teaching him how to use utensils soon. Right now though they were just more concerned about him eating. Harry was frightfully skinny. 

Harry thought that he was in heaven, syrup was even better than the brownies that Bill and Charlie's mother had sent over. With the plate now empty, he picked it up and started licking it. He wasn't going to waste a single drop of the sugary syrupy goodness.

Liam couldn't hold back his chuckle. "I take it you enjoyed your breakfast?"

Blushing, Harry put the plate back down and nodded his head. He could happily eat pancakes for breakfast every morning.

"Good," Liam smiled. "Why don't you get a shower to get unsticky and I'll go and let Professor Snape know that your ready for him."

***HP

Harry was laying in his nest with his head buried in Loki's fur when he heard a knock at the door. Wincing, he carefully sat up. His eyes were really hurting him now and his head was also pounding.

"Harry, are you alright?" Liam asked, rushing to his brother's side.

Harry gave his brother a pained grin and nodded his head. Unfortunately nodding his head caused the pain in it to triple and he doubled over and vomited on the floor.

"Professor!" Liam cried. "I need help." He had left the man outside so he could warn Harry of his arrival.

Severus rushed in and quickly assessed the situation. The small Potter boy was curled up on his side with his head in his hands crying next to a pile of vomit. Waving his wand and casting a diagnostic charm, he found that the nerves in his eyes were raw and enflamed which was causing an enormous amount of pain for the boy and a killer migraine.

Thrusting a pain potion into Liam's hand he ordered him to give it to his brother then sent a patronus to Bill and Charlie. What he was about to do was going to upset the boy and it would be in his own physical best interest to have his mates close at hand to help him. He vividly remembered when the boy's magic lashed out and sent him flying across the room.

The pain in Harry's head was so blinding that he couldn't tell who was in his room or what they were saying. He could feel something cool pressed against his lips, and he tried fighting, but the pain was too bad so he quickly gave up and swallowed the vile liquid as it was tipped into his mouth.

"That's it, Harry," Liam said soothingly. "It's only a pain potion." He wondered why he hadn't felt anything through their twin bond.

Bill and Charlie came rushing into the room, damn near tripping over each other. "What is it? What's wrong?" They asked at the same time, sounding a lot like their twin brothers.

"I need to wrap Harry's eyes for a few hours to give them a rest." Severus explained, conjuring a black wrap.

"He's not going to like that," Charlie mumbled.

"Excellent deduction," Severus snapped. "Why the hell do you think I called for the two of you?"

Harry was laying on the floor panting with Loki standing over him whimpering. The pain in his head had eased up a lot, but his eyes were still burning pretty badly.

Bill's first instinct was to unfurl his wings and wrap his mate protectively in them, but now that Harry could see, that wouldn't be a very good idea. They still had to discuss magic with him again, nothing more had been said about it since Harry had that major break down a week ago. There was no way he was ready to handle knowledge of creatures and such yet. The boy would freak if he saw wings sprouting out his back.

Charlie knelt down in front of his mate but didn't touch him. "Harry, love, can you hear me?" he asked softly.

Whimpering, Harry gave a very small nod. His head may be feeling better, but he didn't want to press his luck by moving it.

"I'm sorry you're hurting," Charlie said sadly, "your eyes just need to get stronger. It's like exercising a new muscle, it's going to hurt for a while until it gets use to being used. Right now the best thing for your eyes is to wrap them up and give them a rest."

Harry shook his head a little bit harder. He didn't want to be cut off from everything again. He was terrified of the dark.

"We will stay with you," Bill added gently, kneeling next to his brother. "The pain is your body's way of telling you that it has done too much and now it needs a rest. You don't want to strain your eyes too bad to where you go blind again, do you?"

Sniffling, Harry once again shook his head no. Now that he had is sight back, he would rather lose a leg than lose his sight again. It was amazing being able to see the world around him.

"How about this this, Harry," Severus offered. "Let me put an eye soothing potion into your eyes then we will wrap them up for an hour, if after an hour they are doing better, I will leave the wrap off for another hour. We will alternate the wrap off and on every hour until tomorrow morning. It's imperative that you rest your eyes."

Wrapping his arms tightly around Loki, Harry nodded his head. He understood why it had to be done, but he still didn't like it.

Severus leaned in to wrap Harry's eyes, but the boy flinched violently and scooted away from him. "Harry, would you allow Charlie to wrap them?" he asked softly.

Harry didn't mean to do that, but the man looked so big and scary coming in at him. Looking to Charlie and seeing only concern in his eyes, Harry nodded his head and scooted towards him, reluctantly taking his sunglasses off.

Charlie took the blindfold and eyedrops from Severus. "Three drops per eye," Severus instructed.

Trembling, Harry tilted his head back and waited. This was the last thing he wanted to do, he remembered how horrible it was last time having his eyes wrapped and being cut off from his colors.

Charlie winced when he saw how bloodshot his mate's eyes were. Almost all of the white was red and angry looking. "Alright, Harry, just take a deep breath. Remember, three drops per eye then close them tight for me."

Bill felt horrible for his little mate, but his heart soared when Harry reached out and gripped his hand. It was hard not holding his hand back, but he knew that Harry would balk at that. Right now he had to be the one in charge of any kind of contact, and he understood that completely.

Harry tried not to, but he flinched with each drop into his eyes. Visions of the man blinding him swam before his eyes, but he gripped Bill tightly with one hand and Loki with the other. This helped ground him, help him remember that he was here safe with his brother, not back at his Uncle's house of horrors.

"Almost done, you're doing great," Charlie praised. "Alright, just a quick wrap and then that's it."

Bill was prepared to help Harry when his vision was cut off knowing that it would freak him out, but the second his brother secured the wrap, Harry flew backwards, slamming painfully into the wall. Trembling, he slid to the ground and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Harry," Liam called out gently. "It's alright, you're safe." Frowning, he looked up at everyone else when he didn't get a response from his brother. "I-I can't feel him."

Sirius placed a comforting hand on his godson's shoulder. "Maybe he's blocking you. He's scared and in a lot of pain, he may be protecting you from feeling it too through the bond."

"But that's one of the reason's for the bond, for me to be able to feel and know what is going on with him. How can I help him if he blocks me?"

"Put yourself in his shoes," Severus said. "If you were suffering, would you want Harry to suffer too, or would you close off the bond?"

"I would close the bond," Liam answered weakly. He never wanted to be the cause of his brother's pain or suffering. "But how did he know to do it?"

"Instinct I'm sure," Bill said. "You're twins and it's easy to see that Harry looks up to you, sees you as his proctor. He wouldn't want you to be in pain because of him.

Absently nodding his head, Liam took a seat in front of his brother. "I'm here, Harry. I know you're scared but i'm not going to leave you. I'm going to keep talking until the wrap comes off and you see again."

***HP

Harry was exhausted. For the past forty eight hours he had to let Charlie put eye drops into his eyes every few hours and then have his eyes wrapped for the majority of the time. Had it not been for his brother and his endless stories, he never would have survived all that time in the dark.

Nodding his head, Severus lowered his wand. "Your eyes are doing much better, but you need to keep the sunglasses on for at least a week. If they start hurting again though, I want you to close them for a while and give them a rest. I would hate to have to wrap them again. Understand me?"

Harry nodded his head as he shoved the sunglasses on his face with a trembling hand. He would do whatever the dark man asked, he never wanted to be in the dark like that again.

"I'm also going to leave some soothing eye drops with Charlie to use every couple of hours." Severus handed Charlie the small vial.

Harry watched as the dark man turned to leave, biting his lip, he took a quick step forward and grabbed Liam's arm.

"Professor," Liam called out, smiling at his brother while he telepathically communicated with him. "Harry says thank you for giving him his sight back. You'll never know how much that means to him."

Severus gave the boy one of his very rare smiles. "You don't have to thank me, Harry, and I can imagine how much it means to you. You are one of the strongest people that I have ever met, don't let anyone ever tell you different. I know that your scared now, but you can rise against your past and conquer your fears. Don't let what your uncle and those sick bastards that hurt did to you keep you locked up in here, don't let them win. You are stronger then them."

"Wow!" Bill gasped after Severus left the room. "That was the nicest that I have ever heard him talk to anyone."

"And did you see the smile?" Charlie chuckled.

Sirius numbly nodded his head. "Kinda creepy, wasn't it?"

Harry was confused, he wasn't brave. If he was brave he would have fought all those men, but he didn't. They were all so much bigger and stronger than him, there was no way that he could have won. He also didn't like getting hurt, not the cooperating meant that they wouldn't beat or torture him. He hadn't been fighting when that man blinded him.

"Harry, would you like to hear more about magic?" Sirius asked.

Tensing, Harry reached out and grabbed Loki for support. For years it had been drilled in to him that anything even remotely dealing with magic or freaky stuff would get him beat.

"It's alright if you're not," Bill quickly added when he saw all the color drain from his mate's face.

"Magic isn't bad, Harry," Liam said, slowly approaching his brother. "All of us in here have magic, even Loki. He is no ordinary dog, he is part Crup which is a magical dog."

"Their are so many wondrous things that magic can do," Charlie said, holding out a wand. "This is my wand, Harry, and it's what I used to scan your eyes. Do you remember?"

Harry gasped when he saw all the pretty colors around the stick. He remembered touching it and feeling the warmth it emitted.

Sirius pulled his wand out too. "We all have wands, Harry, it's what helps us channel our magic. Someday, when you are ready, you can get a wand of your own"

Harry was in awe when everyone pulled out their own magical sticks and showed them to him. Never before had he seen so many beautiful colors. Did he want one of those too? Wasn't magic bad? First his parents didn't want him because he didn't have magic, and then his aunt and uncle hated him because he did. It was all very confusing.

Liam was picking up on some of Harry's thoughts. Not all of it was clear, but it was enough for him to understand what his brother was thinking. "Harry, why don't you let us tell you the history of magic?"

"We'll need Remus for that," Charlie chuckled. "He's the teacher."

"And popcorn," Sirius crowed. "Lots and lots of warm, yummy, buttery popcorn."

"What do you say, Harry?" Liam asked excitedly. "Want to munch on some popcorn while Remus tells us a story?"

"Remus?" Harry asked his brother telepathically. He remembered hearing the man's name mentioned , but he had yet to meet him.

Liam gave his brother a warm smile. "Remus is our other godfather and he's great. He's been dying to see you again, but he didn't want to push you."

"Remus is a total history nerd," Sirius said fondly. "He loves reading and learning stuff and he's great at story telling."

Harry didn't know if he could handle meeting another male, but everyone else looked so excited about the story and popcorn that he didn't want to ruin their fun. He was also a bit curious himself to hear more about magic and try this popcorn stuff. He didn't know what it was, but Sirius made it sound like it was something you could eat that was good.

"You don't have to, Harry," Bill said gently when he felt his mate's fear. "You got all the time in the world to learn about magic."

Sucking on his lips, Harry shook his head no. "I-I want to hear," he said to his brother using their freaky mind link.

"It's a go!" Liam cried excitedly. "Popcorn and story time in Harry's room."

With a smile on his face, Harry fondly shook his head at his silly brother.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter

Wow, I'm ashamed how long it has been since I have updated this. I had writers block from hell with this fic. I wouldn't say that I was over the hurdle, but at least I was able to get this out.

Question.... Should Harry have a creature inheritance? If so, what?

Please Review!

***HP

 

Heart pounding erratically in his chest, Harry stared wildly at Bill and Charlie from behind his dark shades. He couldn't believe what he was seeing through his newly seeing eyes. Wings! Both Bill and Charlie had large, feathery wings protruding from their backs.

"It's alright, Harry," Liam said soothingly, trying to calm down his shocked and scared brother. "Bill and Charlie are elemental elves."

"See, Harry," Remus said gently. "Some Wizarding families have magical creatures in their bloodlines. The Weasleys, as you can see, have elemental elves in theirs. Now not everyone in their family inherited the gene though, just Bill, Charlie, and their identical twin brothers."

Harry looked to the man that had some of the strangest colors surrounding him that he had ever seen. When Remus had first entered his room he had been absolutely terrified of him, he had never before seen anyone with brownish, green colors surrounding them. The colors were different and new and he didn't know what they meant. In the end it was the man's voice that calmed him, more so than Liam's reassuring words. There was something calming and gentle to the man's voice and he had loved hearing him explain the history of the Wizarding World, he made it almost come to life for him.

Remus smiled warmly at his long lost godson. He dearly wished that he could hold him and tell him how much he loved and missed him, but he knew that Harry wasn't ready for that. He possibly may never be ready for any kind of human contact. It made him physically sick when he thought about all the hell his poor pup has suffered through in his young life. "The Potters have magical creature blood in them too, Harry, but it has been generations since anyone inherited."

"I believe that we have fairy and veela in our bloodline," Liam said with an excited grin.

"I think there may even be more," Remus said thoughtfully. "The Potter bloodline goes way back."

"Don't forget the Black blood mixed in with the Potters. I think we have every magical creature blood in ours...including vampire," Sirius added, curling his top lip back and pretending to have fangs.

Wide eyed, Harry looked back to Bill and Charlie who both still had their wings out. He had to admit, they were absolutely magnificent and he couldn't remember ever seeing anything so beautiful before in his life. Not even Charlie's color stick, that he now knew was a magical wand, could compare to the beauty of their wings. As pretty as they were, he couldn't imagine having huge wings sticking out of his back. 

Bill stood proudly, his wings shivering in excitement as his little mate stared in awe at his wings. He had been worried that this day would never come, where his traumatized mate would see him as his true self. He hated hiding from his mate, it felt like he was betraying him. Now, Harry not only knew about magic, but he also knew that both him and Charlie were elves. The next step, that probably wouldn't come for a very long time, was explaining mates to him.

Harry was dizzy with how bad his head was spinning. He had learned so much that he felt like his head was going to explode. Magic was real, elves were real, and he hadn't been a freak after all when he made strange things happen. He was just a wizard...like everyone else in the room. Was that why his aunt and uncle despised him so much? Did they hate him just because of his magic? It wasn't as though it was his fault that he had magic. 

Picking up on his mate's anxiety from their slowly developing bond, Charlie plucked a beautiful green feather from his wing and held it out to his little mate. "It's said that an elves' wing feather will bring you good luck," he said with a wink. "I don't know if it's true or not, but you can never have too much good luck."

Slowly reaching out, Harry took the feather, making sure that their fingers didn't touch. He had touched Charlie before when he had been scared during his eye treatments, but this was different. Feeling the warmth on the feather, he brought it to his face and caressed his cheek with it. How was the feather still so warm?

Taking a leaf out of his brother's book, Bill plucked a particularly bright red feather from his wing. "In that case, why don't we double your good luck," he grinned, holding out the feather.

This time without hesitating, Harry reached out and happily took the feather. Like with Charlie's, Bill's feather was also very warm. Putting the two feathers together, he clutched them tightly to his chest. Other than the stuffed dragon that Liam had given him, these were the first gifts that anyone had ever given him. He didn't count Loki since he was a living, breathing creature. He was going to cherish these feathers forever.

"Harry says thank you," Liam relayed, thrilled that his twin's voice was getting stronger in his head.

Seeing his sweet godson yawn, Remus stood up. "I think you have learned a lot today and can do with a little time on your own to process everything. Why don't we leave you so you can rest?"

"That's a good idea," Sirius reluctantly admitted.

Harry was a little relieved that everyone was going to leave. He was feeling feint and all he wanted to do was lay down with his dog and rest his aching eyes. He had so much to think about.

Charlie signaled for his brother to leave before carefully approaching his timid mate. "Harry, before I go, I would like to put some soothing eye drops into your eyes. I don't want them to start hurting you again."

Harry just wanted to be alone, but he also didn't want to have his eyes wrapped again. Nodding his head, he took off his glasses, wincing when the light felt like tiny little swords piercing his eyeballs. 

Flicking his wand, Charlie dimmed the candles even though the room wasn't very bright at all. It just went to show you how much pain Harry was in, yet he never complained. "Alright, Harry, like we have done before. Tilt your head back and then I'll quickly put the drops in and then you close your eyes for a few minutes. No wrapping your eyes, hopefully we are done with that for good."

Taking a deep breath and burying his fingers in Loki's soft fur, Harry did as Charlie instructed. It was amazing to think how much his life had changed in just a few short weeks. He had a safe place to live, plenty of food in his belly, family and friends who liked him, he could now see, and he no longer had to suck cock for bread and cold soup. He never imagined that his life would be this perfect. He never imagined that he would be this happy.

Charlie cringed when he saw how red and irritated Harry's eyes still were. He prayed that soon they would heal, it ate at him something fierce knowing that his mate was in pain and he was helpless to take it away. As quickly as he could, he placed the drops in his eyes and then stepped away. Harry was still very uncomfortable when someone was in his space, he was getting better, but the last thing he wanted to do was push him. "Is there anything that I can do for you before I leave?"

Shaking his head, Harry scurried back to his safe wall. With the drops in his eyes he was having a hard time seeing clearly. As much as he wanted to, he knew not to rub them though, he had to keep the drops in until they dried.

"Alright then," Charlie said softly. "If you need anything, send Loki down and he'll get one of us."

Reaching out, Harry pulled Loki tighter to his chest. He grinned goofily when the dog licked him from his chin, to between his eyes.

***HP

Grabbing a glass, Sirius poured himself a generous amount of whisky and all but fell onto to a kitchen chair and rested his head between his arms. "Well that went a hell of a lot better than what I was expecting."

Nodding his head, Remus rubbed at his tired eyes. "He is a remarkable young man."

"I think today has been a good day," Liam grinned. "I can now hear Harry in my head...it's absolutely amazing. I thought for sure with all the years of being separated that we would never be proper twins. Not like Fred and George anyway."

Bill snorted into his own glass of whisky. "Those two are anything but proper."

"You know what I mean." Liam blushed.

Remus couldn't help pulling his youngest godson to him, wrapping his arms around him and all but crushing him to death with a fierce hug. He couldn't hug his little Harry so he was just going to have to hug his Liam extra hard and extra long. He was thrilled to have both his boys back with him, even Moony was purring with happiness. "We all know what you meant Liam and we are all very happy for you."

Wrapping his arms around his godfather, Liam buried his nose in the man's warm neck. "So what do we do now? How do we help Harry overcome his fear of leaving his room and how do we teach him how to talk?"

"There's nothing physically wrong with his voice," Severus said. "I scanned it when he was first brought in. No, his lack of speech is all mental. He learned from a young age that speaking equaled pain. Then there is the fact that he has probably gone fourteen years without using it and he no longer knows how."

"Those are the easy problems," Sirius sighed heavily.

Nodding his head knowingly, Remus kissed his pup on top of his head. "Dumbledore is the biggest problem, pup. He isn't going to rest until he gets Harry under his control. He doesn't care about his happiness or wellbeing, he just wants to brainwash him and put him in front of Voldemort."

"Voldemort doesn't want to fight Harry," Severus reminded. "As long as Harry doesn't stand against him, he will not harm the boy. All that aside, Harry's magic will never be able to function properly, even if Dumbledore spent the next twenty years aggressively training him. His core is too damaged."

"We need a plan," Sirius said, pouring himself some more whisky. "We can't hold the manipulative old goat off forever. Thanks to the new homeschool education law he has a right to see Harry."

"Not alone," Charlie hissed darkly. "Bill and I are his mates and there isn't a damn thing he can do about that. Legally we have a right to be with him whenever Dumbledore visits."

"Not even for a second will our mate be alone with him," Bill growled, his wings still out and vibrating with his anger.

"I didn't like this whole mate business at first," Sirius admitted with a sly smirk, "but I'm glad that you boys have my pup's back. It helps me rest easier knowing that the two of you will protect Harry."

"With our lives," Charlie and Bill said passionately at the same time.

Clearing his throat, Severus stood up. "I'm almost finished with the lesson plans for the upcoming school year. The Dark Lord is also requesting that his followers keep their kids home for schooling, so I too will be overseeing their teaching."

"I take it by requesting, that you mean Voldemort is forcing his Death Eaters to keep their kids home?" Sirius smirked.

Severus inclined his head. "Indeed. Dumbledore will not be happy when he finds out."

"That's most of all the light and dark pureblood students," Remus whistled appreciatively, "Dumbledore is going to be furious."

"Hopefully it's the first step in forcing him to retire," Severus explained hopefully. "That's pretty much only leaving half bloods and muggle borns in the school." He prayed that the school governors could get Dumbledore out within the year, Hogwarts needed the kids magic to help sustain her. Without the extra magical boost from the purebloods, he worried that the ancient castle would start deteriorating.

"Thanks for everything," Sirius said sincerely, holding his hand out to Severus. "Without you, Harry would still be blind and we would probably still be following that old fool."

Severus quickly hid his shock. It was no secret, everyone knew that him and Sirius held no like for each other. The past few weeks though Sirius had turned into a completely different man. He didn't mind this Sirius, he almost even liked him. Taking his hand, he gave it a firm shake. "Have you given meeting the Dark Lord anymore thought?" He knew that his master was anxious to get his hands on a few of the ex-order members, especially Black, Lupin, Bill and Charlie.

Sirius grimaced at the thought of meeting Lord Voldemort. Too many years he had feared and hated that man. How could he meet civilly with a man he had been fighting against for nearly half his life? "I'm sorry, Severus, I honestly haven't. Every waking moment all I can think about are my boys, I haven't even given his offer a thought. When things here settle though, I will see about arranging a meeting with him. If he's truly sane now like you say he is, I can see myself switching sides. Right now though, my boys need me and I can't think of anything past them."

Heart warming at Sirius' words, Liam took a seat next to his godfather and rested his head on his shoulder. Why couldn't his parents think and feel the same way? Why did they have to hate Harry so much?

"Take your time, the Dark Lord understands. As long as you are not actively fighting against him, he will leave you and yours alone."

"I am relieved to hear that," Sirius sighed. "It's crazy how much has changed since Harry has come back into our lives."

"He is truly special," Remus said with a soft smile.

***HP

Cursing softly under his breath, Neville closed the door to what looked like a broom closet and started making his way farther down the dark hallway. Liam knew how easily he got lost in this manor, why did he send him to the library on his own?

He knew better than to wander Grimmauld on his own since he wasn't very good with directions and he had only been here three times before, but he had been so anxious to search the Black library for any information on his newest plant that he hadn't wanted to wait for Liam to finish his shower. Liam told him to go two floors up, take the hall to the left, pass three doors, take the right turn, then the library would be all the way down on the right. Why did Grimmauld Place have to be designed so wonky?

He had taken so many twists and turns and stairs that he now didn't even know how to get back to the kitchen. He was beyond lost...he was hopelessly lost. Why was it always him?

Spotting a door he hadn't tried yet, Neville grasped the knob and pushed it open. He almost dropped his precious rare plant when a dog stepped out of a darkened corner and started growling at him.

Harry lunged to his feet when his door was suddenly pushed open. No one ever opened his door without knocking first, they always gave him a warning so he could get to his safe corner. Heart pounding, he went to grab Loki when his dog stepped in front of him and started growling.

"Oh Merlin!" Neville cried in embarrassment. "I am so sorry. I didn't know that this was someone's room. I was looking for the library but ended up getting lost."

Keeping himself pressed against the wall, Harry fearfully studied the new person who was standing awkwardly at the door. The first thing he saw was his color, his color reminded him a lot of Liam's, it was a soft white and felt warm even from a distance.. The guy himself looked to be about his and Liam's age, but he wasn't as tall as his twin and nowhere near as short as him. The stranger had brown hair and warm brown eyes and his face was a bit chubby despite his body not being overly so. It looked as though he recently had a growth spurt and his body was still adjusting.

Neville's eyes flicked between the dog and the boy. Quickly adding two and two together, he figured that this must be Harry, the twin brother that Liam never knew about. He didn't know all the details of what happened to the kid, but he had heard bits and pieces when his dad didn't know that he was around so he knew that Harry had had a very bad life.

"I-I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to barge in," Neville stuttered. "It's just, this place is huge and I'm a klutz who could get lost in my own home. Liam was supposed to show to me to the library but I was too worried over my new plant to wait for him."

Harry carefully dug his fingers into Loki's coat seeking comfort and support. He could tell that the boy was being honest with him and the white light meant that he was good, but he was still an unknown to him and he was terrified.

Biting on his bottom lip, Neville looked nervously at the small boy. It was hard to believe that he was Liam's twin, he looked years younger than him. "My name is Neville Longbottom, Liam and I have been best friends since we were babies."

Harry cracked a small smile at Neville's last name. He didn't want to seem mean or rude by laughing, but Longbottom was a funny name.

Shifting the plant in his arms, Neville smiled back at the boy. "It's alright to laugh at my last name, even I find it funny." 

Harry's eyes widened when he spotted the flower in Neville's arm. He had never seen a flower so strange, yet so beautiful looking before. Gardening was one of the few jobs his aunt made him do that he actually enjoyed, even if she had made him do it in the dark so the neighbors couldn't see him. Flowers were one of the few things that made him happy as a child, he always loved their vibrant colors and the way they smelled.

Swallowing down his fear of Neville, his soft white light helping a little with that, Harry tentatively approached the stranger, his hand gripping tightly to Loki's color. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to see that amazing flower up close.

Neville wasn't sure what to do. He knew that Harry's room was completely off limits, but he didn't want to seem rude by slamming the door and running. It wasn't like he had purposely went searching for the mysterious twin of Liam Potter, it had been the complete opposite. He had just been lost and trying to find either the library, or a route back to the kitchen.

Seeing that the boy's eyes were drawn to his flower, Neville held it out so he could see it better. "It's a Magical Mood Marigold," he explained when Harry moved closer. "It isn't like the muggle Marigolds, this one is magical."

Harry vaguely remembered Marigolds, but this didn't look anything like the Marigolds he remembered. This was a pretty large plant with multiple big flowers on it in every color imaginable. There were pink flowers, yellow flowers, red flowers, purple flowers, and some flowers were even a mix of different colors.

"Do you want to know why they call it a Magical Mood Marigold?" Neville asked excitedly. He couldn't help it, Herbology was his passion and he could ramble on for hours about plants.

Harry was now only a foot from Neville, and for some odd reason, he felt calm with the boy. He was scared of course, but there was just something about his warm brown eyes that calmed him. Everything about Neville screamed gentle. Sucking in his bottom lip, Harry shyly nodded his head yes.

Neville grinned happily at the boy. Most people didn't care about his plants and wanted nothing to do with them. Shifting the heavy pot to one arm, he reached over with his free hand and started tickling the petals of a pink flower.

Gasping, Harry stumbled backwards when the flower started giggling in a high pitched, childlike voice, and started bouncing up and down.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" Neville asked with a big goofy grin. "Do you want to give it a try?"

Harry looked down at Loki who was staring at the flower with his head cocked to the side and his ears perked up. Seeing that his dog now seemed relaxed around Neville and was no longer growling, Harry moved a few steps closer. He was really curious about the flower and he wanted to touch it.

Remembering what his dad said about Harry not liking being close to people, Neville held the pot out. "Try softly caressing one of the flowers," he encouraged.

With his hand hovering over one of the flowers, Harry looked to Neville to make sure that it was alright. He had been tricked countless times in the past and he didn't want to get hit for touching or breaking the pretty flower.

Smiling, Neville nodded to the scared boy. "It's alright, you can touch it. The Magical Mood Marigold loves to be touched, as long as you’re gentle," he quickly added. "If you're too rough with it, it will cry, and it's one of the saddest thing you will ever hear."

Not wanting to make the beautiful flower cry, Harry very softly started caressing the petals on a bright red flower. His face lit up with wonder when the flower leaned towards him and started purring.

"Amazing, isn't it?" 

Looking up at Neville, Harry nodded his head and gave him a smile. The flower was absolutely incredible. Leaning in to sniff the flower, he giggled airily when the closest flowers started pecking him on his cheeks.

"Wow, it really likes you," Neville said in awe. "The Magical Mood Marigold doesn't just kiss anyone. I have had it for a week and it has yet to kiss me." 

Fearful that the boy would get mad at him because the flower liked him better, Harry scurried back to his safe corner, pouting slightly because he didn't want to leave the flower.

"Oh no," Neville cried when the flower started wilting. "I'm not mad, Harry, I'm thrilled that the flower likes you. The reason I came to search the Black library is because the Marigold has been really sad and I didn't know how to make it happy. I was hoping that Liam's godfather would have a book on this rare plant."

When Neville's light didn't flicker, Harry slowly made his way back towards him. He smiled brightly when all the flowers perked back up and moved towards him. Who knew that plants and flowers could have real emotions? Magic was really a strange thing.

Looking between Harry and the plant, Neville smiled sadly then held the pot out. "I think you should keep it, Harry, it's obvious that it has chosen you to take care of it."

Eyes wild, Harry shook his head no. He couldn't take Neville's flower from him, that would be wrong. It was plain to see that Neville loved the flower.

"Harry, it's alright," Neville reassured. "Magical plants are like that, they pick and choose their caretakers. This plant has chosen you, you should be honored."

Harry continued to shake his head no, even though deep down inside he really wanted the plant. The flowers were so bright and colorful that he could stare at it all day long. It also had a soft sweet smell to it that he really liked.

"Watch this," Neville instructed, pulling the pot back and putting it behind his back. Almost instantly tiny little sobbing sounds could be heard.

Placing his hand over his mouth, Harry's eyes started to water.

"I warned you it was the saddest thing ever," Neville said, walking into the room and placing the pot on the table. "This plant has been really depressed and sad with me, maybe it's because I have hundreds of other plants and it was feeling a little jealous. Do you think you can take good care of it?"

Harry was a bit taken aback that he wasn't all that uncomfortable with Neville in his room. Maybe he was getting use to people? Or maybe it was just because of how friendly, soft spoken and calm Neville was? Following him back to the table, he reached out and started caressing the flowers again.

"Other than plant food, water, and sunshine, love is the number one thing Magical Mood Marigolds need in order to thrive," Neville explained. "They love to be pet, tickled, kissed, sang to and just loved all over. Think of them like human babies."

Harry giggled when one of the flowers started rubbing up and down his arm. 

"Do you think you can love them," Neville asked, already knowing the answer. The flowers never would have chosen Harry Potter if he was incapable or unwilling to take care of them.

Harry eagerly nodded his head. Of course he would take excellent care of the flowers, he already loved them.

"Can...can I visit them?" Neville asked nervously. He knew that Harry had a lot of problems and he didn't want to make them worse by pushing himself on him, but he cared greatly for the plant and he wanted to keep an eye one it's well being and progress.

Harry quickly nodded his head. Neville seemed like someone that he wouldn't mind as a friend...as long as he didn't mind being around someone as dirty as him. Hopefully the kind boy didn't know all horrible things he had done in the past.

"Thank you," Neville sighed in relief. "Plants are kind of my obsession and I live for taking care of them."

Still smiling, Harry scurried over to his little refrigerator and grabbed the box that was on top of it. Rushing back to Neville, he held it out to him.

"Uh, ok," Neville said unsurely as he took the box. Lifting the lid, he found it full of chocolate brownies, but not just any brownies, these were Mrs. Weasley's brownies. Everyone in Gryffindor Tower could recognize Mrs. Weasley's delicious brownies just by their scent. Mrs. Weasley sent Ron and Ginny brownies every week and Ginny always shared hers. Ron was a bit of a pig and usually wolfed his down within minutes.

"I don't understand," Neville said awkwardly.

Grinning, Harry pointed to the flower, then pointed to the brownies.

"He's giving them to you," Liam explained, walking into the room and carefully eyeing his brother to make sure he was ok. He almost had a heart attack when he found Harry's door wide open.

"Liam," Neville exhaled loudly. "I didn't mean to bother your brother. I got lost searching for the library and ended up here. I'm real sorry."

Momentarily ignoring his friend, Liam looked to his brother. "You ok, Harry?" He hadn't felt anything from the bond and Harry didn't look scared, but he was surprised to find him so relaxed with a strange male in his room.

Quickly nodding his head, Harry pointed to the plant. "Neville gave it to me," he said telepathically. "He said it chose me."

Liam was shocked to see that Neville had given his brother his new plant. Neville had only gotten the plant a week or so ago and had talked about nothing since. Then again, plants was pretty much the only thing his best friend talked about.

"It chose Harry," Neville said sheepishly. "I was afraid that it was dying, but it brightened right up as soon as it saw him."

"But you love that plant," Liam pointed out.

"I love all plants," Neville corrected. "Even the most dangerous ones. You know how sensitive and picky magical plants can be, this one chose Harry. It's alright though, your brother said that I can visit it."

Grinning excitedly, Harry nodded his head.

"You're ok with Neville in here?" Liam asked cautiously. Neville had been his best friend for as far back as he could remember and he would love for Harry to get along with him, but he wouldn't pressure his brother to do so. 

Again Harry nodded his head. "His color is good and I like his eyes," he answered telepathically.

"I didn't mean to bother him," Neville defended. "I wasn't being nosy, I just got lost..."

"Again," Both Neville and Liam said at the same time. "It's alright, Nev, I know you weren't being nosy."

"Uhm, Liam, what am I supposed to do with these?" Neville asked, holding up the box of delicious smelling brownies.

"Trade," Harry explained to his brother through the bond. "It's only right since he gave me the pretty flower."

Harry's generous heart never stopped amazing Liam. For a boy who has known nothing but hate, violence, and pain, he cared deeply for everyone around him, even those he didn't know. Harry didn't want to hurt anyone, not physically or emotionally, and he didn't feel as though he should be entitled because of his past. 

"He wants you to have the brownies because you gave him the plant," Liam said proudly.

"He doesn't have to give me them," Neville protested. "The plant chose him, it would die without him." 

"Please," Harry telepathically pleaded with his brother. "It wouldn't be right to take the flower without giving him something in return."

"Harry would really like for you to have the brownies," Liam stressed to his best friend. "My brother believes that if you get something, you should give something in return."

Neville could see how much giving the brownies to him meant to Harry so he opened the top and popped one in his mouth. "Thank you so much, Harry. Normally I don't get a brownie before Ron eats them all and these are my favorite. I don't know what Mrs. Weasley puts in them, but the woman is a bloody genius."

Harry beamed up at the kind boy. He was thrilled that he was happy with the brownies, now he didn't feel so bad taking his pretty flower. He honestly didn't feel that it was a fair trade, but the brownies were all that he had to offer.

***HP

Sirius, Remus, Bill, and Charlie stood outside Harry's room not believing their eyes. Sitting on the floor with a strange plant in the middle of them smiling and laughing like long time best friends were, Liam, Neville, and Harry.

"Am I seeing things?" Sirius asked numbly.

"If you are, than so am I," Charlie murmured. 

"It's like getting a glimpse of what Harry could have been like had James and Lily not given him up," Remus said sadly.

Bill rubbed his chest when Harry started quietly laughing at something Neville said. He was so use to feeling fear and loneliness from his little mate that he wasn't use to feeling such happiness through their developing bond. "This is amazing!" he said in awe.

Without taking his eyes off of the three boys, Remus nodded his head. "Neville was the perfect first teen to introduce Harry to."

"He's a good kid," Sirius agreed.

"I think being able to see has boosted Harry's confidence some."

Smiling, Bill agreed with his brother. "Just a week ago meeting Neville would have sent him into a panic attack. His progress is amazing."

"After seeing him for the first time, I honestly never thought we would get this far with him," Sirius admitted shamefully. Harry was a fighter, he shouldn't have doubted him. He survived everything that his uncle and those sick men put him through and then he survived years out on the street. Seeing him acting like a typical teenager gave him hope for his godson's future.


End file.
